Ayer
by DizzyMissLizzy5
Summary: Podrá el Ayer sobrevivir al Presente? El futuro... habrá alguno? CAPITULO TRECE Y CATORCE...
1. Chapter 1

**A Y E R**

_¿Recuerdas mi amor? que tiernas miradas,_

_Te daba vergüenza mirarme a la cara_

_Adolescente tu y adolescente yo_

_Tú eras buen estudiante_

_Yo no me sabía ni la tabla del dos_

_Ya algún tiempo después me hablaste para novia_

_Llena de timidez yo te dije si con la cara roja_

_¿Recuerdas mi amor? cuando nos casamos_

_Que cosas tan chuscas por las que pasamos_

_Ya todo un hombre tu, toda una mujer yo_

_Compartimos ideas pero siempre las tuyas fueron mejor_

_Ya algún tiempo después un hijo nos llego_

_Felicidad tan grande porque_

_Al poco tiempo fueron otros dos_

_Pero todo cambia por "x" motivo_

_Estamos firmando algo definitivo_

_Hoy enfadado tú y confundida yo_

_Por tantas discusiones hemos decidido decirnos adiós_

_Hoy vamos a firmar el maldito divorcio_

_Hoy el gobierno divide a nuestra familia_

_Como a un negocio._

_Todo se acabo, ya no queda nada_

_Tan solo rumores y unas carcajadas_

_Adolescente tu y adolescente yo_

_¿Recuerdas mi amor? _

* * *

Aquel edificio era imponente, pensó la mujer al entrar en él, era, como pensaba que sería cualquier Tribunal, la gente pasaba a su lado sin tomar en cuanta más que sus propios problemas, se sentía mucho frío, no solo por el clima imperante en el ambiente, sino también por la falta de calidez de las mismas personas que ahí se encontraban.

Subió los escalones que se le hicieron interminables, aquella mujer se veía cansada, pero no físicamente, en sus verdes ojos se pintaba una gran tristeza, una nostalgia, un abandono.

Llegó hasta el lugar que le correspondía, donde la habían citado, era la segunda vez que se presentaba en aquel lugar, siempre con la esperanza de que toda aquella tortura terminara, con la esperanza de poder darle un fin ya a aquel problema, con la esperanza de que aquella pesadilla no se estuviera repitiendo.

Había llegado con demasiada anticipación, se dijo al mirar el reloj que estaba arriba de la entrada que para ella significaba desdicha.

Un Juez, dos abogados, dos personas involucradas en un problema, que parecía irónico que una de ellas fuera capaz de solucionarlo, un problema al cual por más vueltas que ella daba no encontraba ninguna solución, no parecía haber marcha atrás.

Sentía ahogarse en aquel lugar, se dirigió la mujer rubia hacía una ventana que estaba un poco abierta, trató de aspirar un poco de aire, pero ese aire era también tan denso, aunque se sintió un poco mejor.

Su mente la traicionó llevándola seis años atrás…

**_Justamente cuando lo conoció viajaba en un barco que la llevaba a un lugar completamente extraño para ella, era una noche de fin de año, hacía frío, había mucha niebla, lo confundió con alguien a quien no creyó olvidaría jamás… alguien que había sido muy especial para ella… pero él, este muchacho… él era una persona diferente, en aquel momento no se imaginó siquiera que llegaría a enamorarse como jamás hubiera creído que lo volvería a hacer._**

**_Desde entonces atesoró todos y cada uno de los momentos en que podían estar juntos, recordó con un placer interno y se dio la oportunidad de poder sonreír cuando recordó el primer beso que se dieron_**

Ahora se reprochó haberle correspondido con un par de bofetadas, nuevamente su pálido rostro se volvió a poner serio, continuaron sus recuerdos hasta aquella fatídica noche en que les fabricaron una traición que lo obligarían a tomar decisiones que les cambiarían sus vidas.

**_Nunca imaginó que él decidiera abandonarla aquel día, dejándola en el colegio mientras él tomaba un camino distinto, no, no era justo, así que en cuanto la sacaron del lugar donde la habían mantenido castigada y sin darle más explicaciones, la condujeron a su habitación castigándola a permanecer encerrada por una semana_**

**_Se había sentido más tranquila en su cuarto, pero al mirar hacía la ventana de la habitación que le interesaba, le extrañó que estuviese a oscuras, mientras las demás estaban iluminadas, así que no lo pensó y se dirigió como siempre, siguiendo el camino por los árboles hasta la habitación de él… necesitaba verlo, ahora todo se había convertido para ella en una necesidad…_**

**_Al llegar ahí, entrar, llamarlo y no haber recibido respuesta de nadie, no le extrañó por el momento, pero unos papeles que accidentalmente se cayeron, dejaron al descubierto una carta dirigida a ella, que al leer su contenido, sintió una desesperación… ¡No, no puede ser! Y no lo pensó dos veces, saliendo en su busca…_**

**_Urgió al cochero de que apurara el paso, el hombre fustigaba a su caballo para que pudiera llegar a su destino, ahí ella solamente aventó el pago y salió corriendo hacía el muelle, con un gran dolor en el corazón vio que el barco comenzaba a subir la barandilla por donde los pasajeros habían abordado._**

**_Comenzó a gritar con desesperación el nombre de él, gritaba a todo pulmón…_**

**_Él, arriba del barco escuchó aquel llamado y se asomó ¡Era ella, era ella! Se dijo y sin pensarlo impidió que la barandilla fuera retirada, dando oportunidad a que ella subiera._**

Su pensamiento se cortó ahí, mientras varias personas pasaban a su lado hablando por todo lo alto, como si su problema fuera el fin del mundo, haciendo que todas las personas que estaban alrededor los voltearan a ver, la rubia no fue la excepción y los siguió con la mirada distrayéndose por el momento.

Pero nuevamente al voltear a ver el reloj se dio cuenta que faltaba aún mucho tiempo para su cita, por fortuna miró a su alrededor, se había desocupado una silla que para más suerte, estaba cerca de una ventana, se sentó y nuevamente volvió a perderse en su recuerdo…

**_Él la recibió con un gozo enorme en su pecho, la habían logrado subir al barco el cual continuó su marcha._**

**- _No es posible que la señorita viaje con nosotros… - decía la voz del capitán a los dos jóvenes_**

**- _Por favor señor… - suplicó Candy_**

**- _Puedo darle esto a cambio – dijo Terry ofreciendo su reloj_**

**- _Es que no es eso… no hay camarotes disponibles – les contestó al ver tan desesperados a aquellos jóvenes_**

**- _No hay problema, puede quedarse en el mío… - contestó Terry_**

**- _Pero… - el capitán iba a replicar, era inadmisible que ellos compartieran la habitación_**

**- _No, no me ha entendido… yo dormiré en algún lado de la cubierta… - comenzó a decir Terry_**

**- _¡Ah no! No puedo permitirlo… - se escuchó la voz de Candy_**

**- _Es que es lo más conveniente Candy… - le contestó Terry_**

**- _Si tú duermes en la cubierta sufrirás del frío y podrías enfermarte… no, no lo permitiré… _**

**- _Pero Candy…_**

**- _Si tú lo haces, yo me quedaré contigo también…_**

**- _No, no puedes_**

**_Comenzó una discusión, la cual fue callada por el capitán del barco y comenzó a explicarle a Candy el por qué un hombre no podía quedarse junto con ella en una habitación, ya que tenía que cuidarse su reputación._**

**- _Aunque hay una solución… - dijo tentativamente al ver que Candy no aceptaba la solución_**

**- _¿En verdad, cuál es? – preguntó ella_**

**- _Creo hijo, que tú sabes a qué me refiero… sería la única manera de que podrías evitar las habladurías… - le tocó el hombro a Terry quien lo miró y sin decir palabra alguna asintió – bien… cuando estén listos me avisas… - y se alejó_**

**- _¿Qué es lo que ocurrió Terry? No lo entiendo… - le dijo Candy _**

**- _Ven Candy… - la tomó de la mano, llevándola hasta la habitación, no habló en todo el camino_**

**- _¡Vamos Terry, dime que es lo que quiso decir el capitán! – le urgió ella_**

**- _La única solución posible a la que pudiéramos salir airosos y no perjudicar tu reputación sería… - Terry la miró, no sabía cómo comenzar_**

**- _¡Anda dime, no me tengas en esta desesperación!_**

**- _La única manera de poder compartir este lugar sería… que… ¡nos casáramos! _**

**- _¡Quéee!_**

**- _Si Candy…_**

**- _Pero…_**

**- _Sino, en el primer puerto que anclemos te regresarán a Inglaterra…_**

**- _No, no puedo regresar… no sé que podría sucederme… los Andrey… - se acercó a una claraboya y miró hacia fuera, el mar estaba en calma, pero en su pecho había incertidumbre_**

**- _Lo sé… _**

**- _¿Y tú… que piensas? – preguntó con titubeo_**

**- _En que si esa es la solución para que estemos juntos… - Candy cerró sus ojos, parecía temer lo peor – pues estoy de acuerdo_**

**_Candy lo volteó a mirar sorprendida, no lo podía creer, casarse, de aquella manera, a Terry no lo veía tan conforme._**

**- _No…_**

**- _¿No? – Terry la miró completamente sorprendido_**

**- _Tu no lo deseas… no puedo obligarte, además, no sé que me sucedió al venir a alcanzarte – bajó sus ojos, no quería que viera su desilusión _**

**- _Pero Candy… - él se levantó_**

**- _Yo no quiero obligarte a hacer algo que no deseas, sé que tú ibas a seguir tus sueños y ahora yo… - la voz se le quebró – yo… vine a estropearlos – una lágrima salió_**

**- _No… - la voz de él estaba muy cerca de ella y sintió una mano que tomaba su barbilla y levantaba su rostro – no es así… yo estaba triste porque te estaba abandonando ¿no lo entiendes? Yo no quería que tú sufrieras por lo que había sucedido… ninguno de los dos éramos culpables de lo que había pasado… _**

**- _Pero tú no deseas casarte aún…_**

**- _No de esta manera… yo quería ofrecerte algo mejor… una iglesia… lo que les gusta a las chicas… - le decía sin dejar de mirarla – pero siempre he querido estar contigo… y si esta es la forma de que no nos separen de nuevo, pues la acepto gustoso…_**

**- _Terry… - los ojos de Candy brillaron y tembló cuando él acercó sus labios y le dio un beso tierno _**

**- _Me gustas, me gustas mucho pequeña pecosa… quiero estar contigo…_**

**- _¡Oh Terry! – dijo y se aventó a sus brazos_**

**_El capitán del barco los casó una mañana en su camarote, habían convenido hacerlo privado para no llamar la atención, ya que por su condición de menores de edad, no le estaba permitido llevar a cabo aquella ceremonia, pero Terry y Candy habían convenido en decir que si eran mayores de edad para que pudieran casarlos, pero no podían engañar a un hombre tan mayor como lo era el capitán de ese barco._**

**_Durante el viaje, Candy y Terry estuvieron juntos todo el tiempo, se conocieron más y más, lo único que no hicieron fue consumar su matrimonio, Terry no la presionaba aunque él sentía quemarse por dentro cada vez que la tenía a su lado, era inevitable que no sintiera nada por ella, no solamente sus sentimientos lo habían atraído, sino que cada vez descubría la belleza exterior en ella, ver cómo cambiaba cada día, por lo que tenía que aguantar las ganas de hacer algo más que solo besarse y abrazarse, pero lo que si hacían era que cada noche dormían juntos, muy juntos y era una dicha despertar nuevamente juntos._**

- Señora Granchester… - una voz le volvió a interrumpir sus pensamientos nuevamente, Candy volteó a ver quien le llamaba, era su abogado – ya es la hora…

Candy se levantó de la silla sintiendo una opresión en su pecho y encontró al causante de sentir aquella sensación, a unos metros de ella, cerca de la puerta para entrar a la sala donde se llevaría a cabo la audiencia, estaba él ¿Cuánto hacía que no lo veía? ¿Dos meses? Demasiado tiempo…

Sentía la mirada de él, su ceño fruncido parecía que estaba ya esculpido en él, que no lo abandonada nunca, su boca estaba plegada en una línea, su barbilla estaba tensa, y sus ojos, aquellos ojos que tanto la torturaban desde que lo había conocido, la miraban con frialdad, con una frialdad que helaba su corazón, tenían unas ojeras haciendo que éstos se vieran más fríos que nunca, había adelgazado, parecía como si no hubiera probado bocado en varios días, él que gustaba de comer a la par de ella tantas y tantas golosinas, que le hacía burla cada vez que ella se le antojaba un pastel.

La mirada de él la abandonó y se apresuró a meterse a la sala, mientras ella vio hacia un extremo del pasillo que venían a toda prisa varios reporteros, lo que ocasionó que también fuera llevada hacia adentro por su abogado para evitar comentarios.

Y es que la noticia no era para menos, siendo Terruce Granchester, el famoso actor de moda, estaba en una corte donde se ventilaba un problema legal con su esposa.

**õõõõõõõõõõ**

Nuevamente, dentro de aquella sala que estaba con poca luz, solo la que entraba por la ventana cerrada y gracias a los vidrios, se sentó al lado contrario del de él, de reojo lo miró, su perfil se dibujaba, su boca apretada en una dura línea estaba, era muy complicado definir qué era lo que él podría estar pensando.

- ¡De píe, preside el Juez Newman!

Todos se levantaron y una persona vestida de Toga negra se dirigió a un lugar desde donde podría ver todo, se veía muy impresionante, de cabellos canos y cara estricta, pero parecía de ojos bondadosos, al menos eso pensó Candy la primera vez que lo conoció.

- Juicio de divorcio… - comenzó a decir el oficial de guardia – Terruce Granchester, versus, Candice Granchester…

- Muy bien abogados… - se escuchó la voz del Juez – han llegado a algún arreglo con sus clientes… - dijo mientras anotaba algo en su escritorio

- Su Señoría… mi cliente el señor Terruce Granchester continúa en la misma posición de demandar el divorcio a su esposa la señora Candice Granchester por tener pruebas de que la señora sostiene relaciones con otra persona…

- ¡Protesto su Señoría! – se alzó la voz del abogado de Candy – al parecer mi colega no me hizo llegar esas pruebas a las que aduce… por lo que solicito tiempo para que pueda refutar las pruebas que está interponiendo

- ¿Es verdad eso abogado? – se dirigió a la parte donde estaba Terry

- Apenas recibí la investigación hace un rato su Señoría… - explicó

- Ha lugar… - concedió el Juez – nos veremos aquí nuevamente dentro de una semana a las doce del día…

Dicho esto, dio unos golpes con su martillo y se levantó, los demás presentes se levantaron también y esperaron de pie hasta que el Juez hubo desaparecido.

Candy solo dio un profundo suspiro de tristeza al ver aquella situación "otra semana" se dijo, y con un sinsabor de boca miró a los abogados que estaban manteniendo una charla e intercambiando documentos, Candy se dio cuenta que Terry se había levantado, la había vuelto a mirar justo cuando ella había dirigido también sus ojos a él, en aquel intercambio de miradas no se supo a ciencia cierta que era lo que estaban transmitiendo.

Quizás Candy vio algo extraño, ya que le pareció ver en los verdiazules de Terry una tristeza que de inmediato cambió a otra de desprecio, la cual caló hondo en el corazón de ella.

Continuará…

* * *

Hola:

Bien, aquí hago entrega del primer capítulo de esta historia, que en un momento creí hacerla minific, pero creo que es un poco difícil, ya que la historia comienza seis años después de que Candy y Terry son separados por la trampa de Elisa, en aquel capítulo donde los encuentran en el establo y Terry decide ser él el que se vaya del colegio para no afectar a Candy, pero aquí es donde cambia la historia…

Espero que esta historia les guste.

Saludos.

Lizette.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Y E R**

_¿Recuerdas mi amor? cuando nos casamos_

_Que cosas tan chuscas por las que pasamos_

_Ya todo un hombre tu, toda una mujer yo_

_Compartimos ideas pero siempre las tuyas fueron mejor_

_Ya algún tiempo después un hijo nos llego_

_Felicidad tan grande porque_

_Al poco tiempo fueron otros dos_

õõõõõõõõõõ

Llegó Candy a su casa, cerró la puerta detrás de ella, quitándose el abrigo y colgándolo en un perchero, con paso cansado se dirigió hacia las escaleras, aquella audiencia en la corte había sido muy cansada, y regresó sola a su casa después de que ésta terminara, no se dio cuenta por donde se había alejado Terry, entonces fue interceptada por el mayordomo.

- señora – le dijo suavemente el hombre, como si también el sintiera el dolor que había en su patrona – le llaman por teléfono… - Candy lo miró con interrogación – es… es el señor…

Candy abrió sorprendida los ojos y un nudo le oprimió el pecho al saber que era él quien estaba llamando.

- Si... – dijo tomando el auricular en el estudio, donde él tantas veces se encontraba estudiando algún libreto, esta habitación tenía incluso una terraza que siempre abría para que entrara el aire y la luz.

- ¿Candy? – aquella voz, cuántas veces no la había escuchado murmurándole palabras de amor, cerró sus ojos, le dolía solamente escucharlo - ¿Me estás prestando atención?

- ¿Eh? Si… - no había escuchado lo que le había dicho inicialmente – perdón… es que no te había escuchado muy bien…

- Te decía que pasaré a recoger a mis hijos para llevarlos a casa de mi madre… por favor necesito que los tengas listos… aunque ya le avisé antes a Jenny que los preparara…

- Está bien… - la voz de ella sonaba triste, desilusionada

Fue toda la plática que tuvieron, pensó ella mirando el auricular después de que él colgara ¿qué había sucedido? ¿En qué se basaba para decir que tenía pruebas de que sostenía una relación con otro hombre? Pensaba con dolor…

¿Cuándo había comenzado a tener ese tipo de desconfianza con ella? ¿Acaso no la conocía lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que ella era una mujer honesta, que jamás voltearía a mirar a otro hombre mientras lo amara a él…

Se dirigió a la terraza que estaba abierta como siempre que él se encontraba en casa, ahí se sentó en una de las sillas, miraba hacia fuera, nuevamente fue presa de sus recuerdos…

**SEIS AÑOS ANTES…**

_El viaje había sido muy tranquilo, divertido, juntos se la habían pasado jugando en cubierta, bailando con la orquesta que llevaba el barco, el capitán había sido muy comprensivo con ellos, les había dicho que los había ayudado porque se respiraba en ellos el amor, pero no cualquier amor… sino aquel que solo se tiene una vez y es para siempre._

_Noche tras noche, lo que duró la travesía en aquel camarote, había comenzado a sentirse otro ambiente entre ellos, ya que la primera noche, no se habían siquiera acercado, pero sin darse cuenta amanecieron abrazados, él tenía su cabeza enterrada en el cuello de ella, mientras un brazo lo tenía apresando su cintura._

_Después, habían comenzado la siguiente noche con los besos, suaves, un poco inocentes, pero poco a poco subían de tono, poco a poco comenzaban a ir más allá, las caricias comenzaban a hacerse más y más atrevidas, pero aún no llegaban a la culminación de su amor._

_Cuando llegaron a Nueva York, a Terry lo atacó el miedo ¿Cómo resolvería el problema? ¿Dónde pasarían la noche? Esas preguntas lo habían taladrado durante todo el camino desde que habían bajado del barco y no hallaban qué hacer._

_Candy notó la incertidumbre de su ahora esposo, entendió que se sentía mal, estaba segura que él jamás había trabajado antes, claro que no, siendo hijo de un duque inglés, cómo podría trabajar, en qué podría trabajar._

_Habían caminado varias cuadras desde el muelle, el hambre comenzaba a hacer mella en ellos, Terry no sabía qué hacer, ella igual, había sido una torpeza de su parte no traer nada de dinero._

_Se detuvieron en un pequeño parquecillo, ahí se sentaron, ella en ningún momento se quejó, pensaba él, y se sintió muy mal al no escuchar ninguna queja por parte de ella._

- _Candy… - le dijo, ella lo miró sonriente, como si con ello lo animara – yo… te pido que me esperes un momento, iré a conseguir algo para que podamos comer…_

- _De acuerdo – fue todo lo que le contestó_

_Lo miró alejarse y cuando se perdió de vista éste, ella borró su sonrisa, sabía que algo no estaba bien, sabía que se sentía muy mal, muy presionado, había estado mal que ella lo hubiera alcanzado… pero cómo dejarlo ir… cómo dejar ir a un pedazo de corazón… sonrió dándose ánimos, necesitaba darle ánimos a él para que no se sintiera mal._

_Un rato más tarde… él regresó, traía en sus manos alimentos que comieron con gusto, aunque Candy se hizo la disimulada y prácticamente sin que se diera cuenta, le dejó la mayor parte de lo que a ella le tocaba, lo vio respirar tranquilo, pero sintió ganas de llorar al no verle ya en la muñeca su reloj, Terry lo había vendido para poder comprar algo de comer para ella y para él, necesitaban también pagar un lugar donde vivir._

- _Vamos… debemos encontrar un lugar donde dormir – le dijo él levantándose y ofreciendo su mano – cuando venía caminando vi un lugar barato… - iba platicando muy animado, lo que le llenó de gusto a Candy_

_Llegaron hasta el lugar donde él decía, era en uno de los barrios que se veían más pobres que otros, el lugar les fue rentado por una cantidad que a Candy le pareció muy alta, pero él pago por un mes, diciéndole que pronto cambiaría su situación y se irían de ese lugar a algo mejor, en aquella habitación solo había una cama desvencijada una pequeña cocina, un baño, todo estaba muy sucio y en no tan buenas condiciones, pero al menos no pasarían frío en la calle._

_Pero aquel mismo día, se pusieron los dos manos a la obra y limpiaron el lugar dejándolo habitable, terminaron cansados y se dispusieron a bañarse._

_Ella después de haberse bañado, estaba lavando su vestido y su ropa interior, ya que no había traído más ropa que la que traía puesta, Terry le había prestado una de sus camisas, por lo que solamente eso tenía puesto, nada más bajo ella, Terry salió del baño envuelto en una toalla, y la miró, se veía tan deseable así, su cuerpo, lo observó muy bien, tenía unas suaves curvas, se convertiría en una mujer muy hermosa, pensó._

_La miró cuando ponía sus ropas a secar y se volteó, sorprendiéndose que él estuviera ahí._

- _¿Cuánto llevas mirando? – preguntó _

- _Lo suficiente… te quedó un poco grande mi camisa…_

- _Si… pero me ayudará, ya que no tengo más ropa… - decía un poco sonrojada_

- _Mañana te compraré un vestido…_

- _No te apures – le dijo con voz suave rehuyendo todo el tiempo la mirada de él, ya que sentía un cosquilleo al ver algo en los ojos de Terry que no atinaba a descifrar – recuerda que no debemos gastar mucho_

- _Pero lo necesitas…_

- _Después…_

_Pasó junto a él para dirigirse a la cama y poder acomodarla para dormir, cuando sintió que una mano de él la ponía en su hombro, ella lo miró con una interrogación._

- _Terry… - solo dijo_

_Él la miraba con una mirada extraña, ella no lo entendía, los verdiazules ojos de Terry estaban oscurecidos, pero extrañamente no temía, sentía que éstos la atraían irremediablemente jalándola a un abismo que ella aceptaba sumergirse._

_Sin saberlo, pronto los labios de ambos estaban juntos, Terry primeramente comenzó a besarla con suavidad, con ternura, pero ella comenzó también a corresponder, él lo sintió y pareció su sangre comenzar a arder, Terry lógicamente sabía lo que haría, no era del todo ignorante, pero él sabía que ella solamente había recibido su primer beso por parte de él, sabía que ella era sumamente inocente y que los únicos labios que la habían besado y la besarían después, serían los de él, lo que hacía enardecerle aún más la sangre._

_Las manos de él tomaban el rostro de ella, quien con timidez sus manos subió hacía la cintura de él, sintió la piel de él, que aunque había terminado de bañarse no estaba fría, le sorprendió a Candy sentirla tibia, calida._

_Terry acarició suavemente el rostro de ella sin dejar de besarla, quitó la cinta que tenía aprisionado el cabello de Candy que cayó como una cascada, y enterró sus manos en él, se lo jaló suavemente haciendo que pudiera estar a su disposición el cuello de ella, bajó sus labios lentamente sobre él, dejando un leve camino de besos, pronto dejó su cabello y dirigió sus manos hacia el botón de la camisa que portaba Candy._

_Ella tembló al sentir donde dirigía ahora sus manos él, quien poco a poco comenzó a desabrochar y dejar al descubierto unos pechos que jamás creyó fueran tan bellos, bajó la camisa para dejar al descubierto sus hombros y encontrar con placer una piel tan blanca que parecía marfil, se maravilló al mirarla a los verdes ojos y encontrar que éstos se habían oscurecido de tal manera que jamás creyó verlos un día, había creído que quizás tendría miedo ella, pero no, encontró que también estaba mirándolo, que también estaba excitada igual que él._

_Pronto ella estuvo desnuda de la cintura para arriba, él volvió a besarla a los labios sin dejar de mirarla, quería sin saber por qué ver lo que ella estaba sintiendo, las emociones que estaba teniendo, quitó la prenda que aún estaba cubriendo parte de su cuerpo, no pudo resistir más, sintió que algo explotaba por dentro en él al mirar a aquella pequeña diosa virgen, con suavidad la hizo recostarse en la cama y él se despojó de lo único que tapaba su emoción que no lograba contener más._

_Le acariciaba con suavidad todo el cuerpo, la besaba como si ella fuera algo tan frágil, la sentía temblar con cada caricia que le daba, la sentía estremecer con cada beso que le prodigaba, con lentitud y con cuidado bajó su mano hasta encontrar su templo donde estaba aquel tesoro tan sagrado que ahora le estaba entregando ella, la sintió húmeda, lista para recibirlo._

_Candy sentía con un nudo en su garganta los movimientos de él, su mente se nublaba impidiéndole pensar nada más que lo que estaba haciéndole sentir Terry._

- _Candy… - dijo su nombre con voz enronquecida, ella lo miró – no quiero hacerte daño…_

- _Nunca me lo podrías hacer… - le contestó_

_Entonces él se puso al fin encima de ella, abrió sus piernas y con suavidad se fue acercando más y más a su entrada que parecía estar esperando su llegada._

_Ella sintió aquella dureza y primeramente se tensó, y lo miró, sus ojos encontraron los de él, y se relajó, él poco a poco dejó caerse en ella, no dejaba de mirarla… Candy cerró sus ojos, mientras sus manos agarraban con fuerza la sabana de la cama al sentir aquel dolor, pero conforme el dolor iba cediendo, sus manos se iban relajando y lo que antes le había provocado dolor, ahora se estaba convirtiendo en un placer, ya que Terry estaba siendo sumamente cuidadoso con ella._

_Pero lo que ella no sabía era que Terry se estaba controlando, ya que lo llenaba de placer al ver las emociones que su mujer estaba teniendo, disfrutaba verla sentir, disfrutaba ver como sus ojos transmitían el placer que estaba sintiendo, pero al mismo tiempo, se sintió culpable por el dolor que le provocó al principio y se prometió a si mismo que compensaría lo que ella había sentido al principio._

_Pasado el primer escozor que sintió Candy, lo demás se convirtió en algo sin igual, primero los movimientos de Terry fueron suaves, después fueron más y más fuertes, más apasionantes, no dejaba de besarla, ella correspondía a lo que él le pedía, incluso se maravilló Terry al notar lo apasionada que era ella al exigir más de él._

_Juntos se hicieron uno, juntos alcanzaron el cielo, juntos llegaron al clímax, juntos, cansados, sin dejar de besarse, sus almas eran una sola._

õõõõõõõõõõ

_Aquel amanecer fue distinto al de los demás, porque al fin habían consumado su amor, estaban uno en brazos del otro, el rostro de Terry escondido en el cuello de ella, mientras la tenía aprisionada con sus brazos, ella, había despertado desde antes y estaba sintiendo aquel cuerpo tan calido de su esposo, acariciaba los oscuros cabellos de él, no podía creer que apenas hace unos días estaban en el colegio, y ahora eran marido y mujer, ahora conocía lo que era hacer el amor._

_Sentía amar con todas las fuerzas de su alma a aquel muchacho aún, pero a pesar de todo, la incertidumbre de un futuro la asustaba._

_Con suavidad, cuidando de no despertarlo, se levantó, él sintió cuando se había quitado de su abrazo, abrió sus ojos y alcanzó a ver la divinidad del cuerpo de ella dirigirse al baño._

_Se estiró en la cama cuando ella cerró la puerta detrás de él, una sonrisa se pintó en su rostro._

- _¡Oh! Pensé que dormías aún… - escuchó la voz de ella_

- _Me sentí solo… - le sonrió_

- _Prepararé el desayuno – dijo_

- _No… ven… - ella se acercó a la cama, vestida aún con la camisa de él, la jaló haciendo que cayera encima de él_

- _¡Oye! – él no contestó nada y comenzó a besarla - ¡estás loco! – dijo sonriendo ella – debemos levantarnos…_

- _No… aún no… quiero estar nuevamente contigo… tenerte nuevamente… sentirme dentro de ti…_

- _¡Terry! – le contestó sonrojada_

- _Mmmm… - la besaba y con un movimiento la puso bajo de él y sin dejar de besarla comenzó nuevamente a quitarle la camisa_

_Aquel día nadie los vio salir de la habitación, todo el día se amaron hasta el cansancio, haciendo el amor, conociéndose más y más._

_Ya más tarde comieron solamente algo, ya que las ansias de amarse era más fuerte que el hambre que pudieran sentir._

õõõõõõõõõõ

_La noche había caído, Terry miraba dormir a su mujer, jamás había pensado que llegaría a amarla de aquella forma._

_Tres días habían pasado desde el momento en que la hizo suya, salían a pasear y regresaban para poder seguirse amando, la necesidad que sentían de estar juntos era más grande que otras cosas. Pero él también al igual que ella lo había pensado, el dinero iba a empezar a escasear, necesitaba encontrar trabajo lo más pronto posible, no podía soportar mirarla todos los días lavar el único vestido y su ropa interior por no tener más, aunque para él mirarla usar su camisa no tenía comparación, pensó con una sonrisa, pero tampoco podía permitir que ella pasara tales necesidades, así que a partir de mañana tendría que comenzar a buscar un trabajo._

õõõõõõõõõõ

_Al siguiente día, Candy movió un brazo para tratar de tocar el cuerpo calido de Terry, pero no lo encontró, abrió sus ojos y miró alrededor del cuarto, estaba vacío, encontró una nota en la mesa que servía para todo._

_Pecosa:_

_Salí a buscar trabajo, espero tener la suerte de regresar y darte la buena noticia, te quiero._

_Terry. _

- _Terry… - lo pronunció como un suspiro_

_Sin entender por qué, se sentía triste, miró el cuarto, no tenían casi nada, pero tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que darle ánimos a él, tampoco podía quedarse sentada esperando a que él regresara con dinero, tenía que ayudarlo._

_Así que se vistió y salió más tarde, tenía que ayudarlo._

õõõõõõõõõõ

_Regresó por la tarde, le dolían los pies, tenía hambre, había recorrido varios lugares, pero no encontró nada._

_Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al encontrar dentro del departamento a Terry, que parecía estar esperándola, pero lo que no entendió fue la mirada que éste tenía._

- _Hola… - saludó_

- _¿Dónde estabas? – le preguntó serio_

- _Yo… salí a buscar trabajo… - explicó_

- _¡Por poco y me vuelvo loco por llegar y no encontrarte! – la tomó de los brazos, estaba molesto_

- _Pero… _

- _¡Tú no conoces la ciudad, este lugar está muy peligroso para que tú andes sola! ¡te pudo suceder algo!_

- _Pero es que no me pasó nada… ¿por qué te pones así? – ella no lo entendía_

- _¿Es que acaso no te has dado cuenta que vivimos en un lugar muy inseguro? Salgo y hay personas que son mal vivientes, no sé en qué estaba pensando al venir a vivir en este barrio… - la soltó, se veía realmente enojado – solo de pensar que pueda sucederte algo…_

- _No te preocupes… sé cuidarme…_

- _¿Si? ¿crees que podrás cuidarte? ¿Acaso no recuerdas cuando te salvé del animal de Neal? – Candy sintió el recuerdo – ¿esta vez cómo te salvaría? Te podrían hacer un daño inimaginable Candy… y no lo soportaría – la abrazó – prométeme que no saldrás sola…_

- _¡Pero tengo que ayudarte!_

- _No… mi deber es ser yo el que tenga que traer lo necesario…_

- _Terry… _

- _Por favor Candy…_

- _De acuerdo…_

_Comenzó a besarla, pero estos besos eran desesperados, pareciera como si le hubiese pasado algo a ella y no pudiera haberla ayudado, sus besos se los dio hasta que la miró que sus labios estaban completamente rojos de la manera en que la besó._

_Igual, aquella noche le hizo el amor de una manera desesperada y demandante, como si quisiera él dejar en claro que ella era sólo de él, como si quisiera impregnarle una huella que hiciera saber a todo el mundo que solo él era su dueño._

õõõõõõõõõõ

_Y así, pasaron los días, Terry no encontraba un trabajo, el dinero ya se había terminado y lo que había habido de comer no aguantaría más que dos días, pero lo que Terry no se había dado cuenta era que Candy, iba adelgazando cada vez más porque ella comía muy poco, dejándole a él la mayor parte._

_Pero los problemas no solo no permitían ver a Terry lo que ella estaba pasando, sino que él mismo su carácter parecía sumirlo más y más en un silencio que a veces Candy no quería traspasar, lo miraba mientras creía que ella dormía, lo miraba cómo él se la pasaba mirando hacia fuera de la ventana con el eterno ceño fruncido._

_Las lágrimas silenciosas comenzaron a hacerse costumbre para ella, a veces no aguantaba el dolor que empezaba a sentir en la boca de su estómago por todos las mal pasadas que estaba teniendo al alimentarse de por si, muy frugalmente._

õõõõõõõõõõ

_Una noche, Terry aún no llegaba, lo que llenaba de preocupación a Candy, lo esperaba, pero parecía que la impaciencia comenzaba a hacer mella en ella._

_Sintió renacer, cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, era él._

- _Terry… - se acercó a él – estaba preocupada…_

- _Ya llegué… - dijo secamente_

- _Terry… ¿has bebido?_

- _Alguien me invitó una copa… toma… - sacó unos billetes de su bolsillo_

- _Terry ¿encontraste trabajo? – le preguntó tratando de sonreír_

- _Si a eso que haré le puedes llamar trabajo… - contestó molesto – ella no contestó, solo lo miró - ¿Qué? – le dijo al voltearla a mirar_

- _Nada – bajó su mirada y comenzó a dirigirse a lo que podía llamarse cocina_

- _¿Ahora estás enojada? Ya traje dinero… es lo que necesitamos… - ella no contestó - ¡ah ya sé! Estás enojada porque bebí… sólo fueron… dos o tres copas… ¿acaso no puedo hacerlo? – se acercó a ella_

- _No te preocupes – le contestó sonriente, pero en sus ojos se miraban tristes – no estoy molesta… enseguida te serviré la cena… - se volteó – yo ya he cenado…_

_Pero entonces el ruido de algo que se estrelló la asustó y la hizo voltearse sorprendida, miró a Terry que estaba dándole la espalda, éste había estrellado un vaso._

- _¿Crees que soy un tonto? – no la miraba, le daba la espalda - ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta que casi no comes…? O ¿crees que no me doy cuenta que ese vestido que antes lo llenabas ahora te queda flojo? ¿Y cuando te abrazo en las noches siento diferente tu cuerpo? – la miró, había realmente enfado en su mirada verdiazul – no Candy no soy estúpido para no darme cuenta lo que estás haciendo… estás dejando de comer para que yo me alimente…_

- _No, no es así… - trató de suavizar las cosas_

- _¡Claro que si lo es! – se acercó a ella y la abrazó – hoy quería beber, quería embriagarme y olvidarme de todo, pero no pude, pensaba en ti, pensaba en lo que tu estabas haciendo, por eso cuando me ofrecieron este trabajo, no lo pensé… - ella sentía el latir de su corazón al tener pegada su cabeza a su pecho - ¿sabes lo qué haré? Voy a limpiar una taberna… barreré y trapearé… lavaré baños donde hombres briagos hacen sus porquerías… - miró el rostro de Candy que estaba triste – no me importa lo que haré ¿y sabes por qué? Porque no soporto verte así, no soporto ver que tú estás sufriendo…_

- _Terry… yo puedo ayudarte…_

- _No Candy… no quiero arriesgarte a que te pueda suceder algo, a que te falten el respeto… o peor aún, te dañen… - con una mano le tomó su barbilla haciendo que ella lo mirara – eres para mi lo más especial que pude haber tenido – acercó sus labios a los de ella – te amo pequeña pecosa…_

- _Y yo a ti…_

_Esa noche toda la ración que había preparado Candy para que pudieran comer, la dividió Terry en partes iguales, procurando que ella comiera un poco más._

_Más tarde, Candy miraba al techo mientras sentía la cabeza de Terry en su pecho, le acariciaba su cabello, éste se había quedado dormido después de haberle hecho el amor con toda la intensidad que podía darle, nuevamente le había hecho olvidar por un momento la situación que estaban viviendo._

_Una lágrima silenciosa salió de sus ojos, sabía que no era justo que él estuviera trabajando como mozo en ese lugar, sabía que estaba truncando sus sueños, el cual era ser un actor, y con decisión se dijo, a pesar de que él se opusiera, saldría todos los días a buscar trabajo, para que él pudiera cumplir su sueño._

_Continuará…_

**Bueno, parece que el sobrevivir para dos jóvenes que apenas comienzan un capitulo en su vida no es tan fácil, creo que para todos así ha sido, a veces no es tan fácil salir adelante, y los sacrificios tienen que hacerse para el bien de otro ¿acaso alguien no lo ha hecho? Más si es la persona que más te importa en la vida…**

**Saludos… Lizette. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A Y E R**

**CAPITULO TRES**

_**En las noches **_

_**Tengo mucho miedo al soñar contigo**_

_**Y esto no es sólo un castigo,**_

_**Es algo que siento por ti.**_

_**Inútil es pensar que un día volverás,**_

_**Pues la soledad me mata cada día más.**_

_**Y no sé qué pasó y no sé en que fallé**_

_**Si mi amor te lo entregue a ti,**_

_**Y no sé qué pasó y no sé en qué fallé**_

_**Si muchas veces me arriesgue por ti.**_

_**Que difícil enfrentar esta cruda realidad**_

_**Porque ya no estas aquí,**_

_**Pero tengo que seguir a pesar de este dolor**_

_**Que me mata así sin tu amor.**_

_**Porque es cierto que la vida no es igual sin ti**_

_**Y aunque pasé lo que pasé, seguirás dentro de mí.**_

_**Pues si tu no estas aquí, mi vida, sin ti yo moriré…**_

- ¡Mamá! – una vocecita la sacó de sus pensamientos - ¡mamá ya estamos listos!

- ¡Oh pero que lindos están! – dijo Candy sonriendo, tratando de borrar esa tristeza que la estaba llenando

Miró a sus dos hijos, el mayor iba a cumplir cinco años y el pequeño dos años, Richard y Terruce, el primero tenía el mismo color de cabello de Terry pero sus cabellos eran ensortijados y sus ojos muy verdes, el segundo, se parecía a Terry, el mismo color de ojos, el mismo color de cabello, era una réplica de Terry, sus dos amores…

- ¡Dice Jenny que pronto llegará papá por nosotros y nos llevará a ver a la abuela! – Candy miró a la puerta, estaba parada su doncella

- Si así es… deben portarse bien y no cansar a la abuela… vengan denme un abrazo… - los abrazó y aguantó las ganas de llorar, sus dos pequeños, en una familia que se estaba resquebrajando.

- Mamá… ¿Por qué no está papá con nosotros? – preguntó Richard, el pequeño Terry estaba acunado en los brazos de ella

- Papá ha tenido mucho trabajo y necesita estar fuera más tiempo de casa…

- Pero ¿pronto volverá?

- Quizás amor… - Candy tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no llorar.

Entonces Candy sintió una mirada y volteó hacia la puerta, ahí estaba él ¿cuánto tiempo tenía ahí? ¿Habrá escuchado lo que les decía a los niños? No lo sabía, en la mirada de él no reflejaba nada, solo rencor, miraba la escena, los niños siguieron la vista de su madre.

- ¡Papá! – dijeron los dos

- ¡Hola pequeñines! – les dijo sonriendo y se bajó al nivel de ellos para recibirlos en sus brazos - ¿están listos?

- ¡Si!

- Bien… vayan al auto… - y hasta que los niños se fueron, le dijo a ella - los traeré mañana… - le dijo con voz seria dirigiéndose a ella, Candy con tristeza miró sus ojos fríos que parecían dos témpanos de hielo – necesito algunas cosas, subiré por ellas…

- De… de acuerdo…

Sintió que había contestado al vacío, porque él no esperó su respuesta, se había ido, se quedó ahí sola mirando la puerta, abandonada, pero ¿qué había pasado entre ellos?

Se acercó a un sillón, en aquel donde Terry siempre se sentaba a estudiar un libreto, éste conservaba su aroma, se sentó, aspiró y se sintió así más cerca de él.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Terry había subido las escaleras hacia la recamara que hasta hace unos meses había compartido con Candy, cuando entró en ella, lo recibió el aroma característico de ella, su perfume… aspiró… se metió como si estuviera profanando un lugar sagrado, se dirigió hacia el closet, y comenzó a buscar unas camisas, vio que todo estaba en su lugar, como si él nunca se hubiera ido, miró hacia el tocador donde estaban los peines y cepillos, vio las botellas de perfumes que él había regalado a ella, el joyero donde estaban las joyas que él había dado a ella, y el espacio donde él había tenido también sus implementos, se encontraba vacío, pero en su lugar había una fotografía donde estaban ellos dos más jóvenes quedado parado mirando por donde había salido Candy, su mirada dura se suavizó, sintió como si él continuara viviendo en aquella casa que con tanta ilusión comprara para ella y su pequeño hijo, que entonces contaba con apenas dos años de edad, a pesar de todo, la nostalgia hizo mella en él.

* * *

_Desde que Terry aceptó aquel trabajo en aquella taberna, era casi diario que llegaba con aliento alcohólico, lo que a Candy no le gustaba mucho, trataba de no decirle nada para no discutir con él, sabía que él no estaba muy contento con lo que estaba haciendo, sabía que lo suyo era el teatro, lo sabía desde el colegio._

_Ya habían transcurrido dos meses y medio desde que habían llegado a Nueva York, y tuvieron que pagar alquiler del lugar donde estaban, el dinero lógicamente no alcanzaba ya que lo que Terry estaba ganando no era mucho, pero por fortuna en ocasiones le dejaban propinas._

_Candy no sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo manejar la situación, pareciera que Terry quisiera solucionar todo sin darle la oportunidad de hacer su parte, pero lo que ella si se daba cuenta era que él se veía cada día diferente, como si trajera un gran peso en sus hombros._

_Una mañana, le estaba sirviendo el frugal desayuno que había acostumbrado ella a darle para que no se fuera sin comer, ya que igualmente lo veía, que estaba adelgazando._

_Aquella mañana, Terry se había ido, tenía que entrar temprano ya que la mayoría de los clientes se hayan ido y comenzar a limpiar._

_Después de que Candy también se levantara para darle de desayunar, se dispuso a arreglarse y salir a buscar trabajo._

_Salió vestida con el único vestido que tenía aún, y encima su también único abrigo, salió y caminó hasta llegar a una zona menos pobre, ahí comenzó a recorrer los lugares, tenía que encontrar algo que pudiera desempeñar y regresar antes de que Terry llegara._

_Lamentablemente, donde había ido no le podían dar trabajo de acuerdo al horario que ella buscaba, en otros lados le había dado mala espina por la manera en cómo la habían mirado. _

_Por lo que regresó por fortuna antes de que Terry llegara, se apuró a hacer la comida que aún tenían, la cual estuvo lista, pero él no aparecía, estuvo esperándolo, no llegaba, cayó la noche, estaba mirando por la pequeña y única ventana de la habitación, no podía mirar mucho, solo un poco de cielo, ya que estaban rodeados de edificios._

_Miró el pequeño reloj que estaba en un buró a un lado de la cama, eran casi las nueve de la noche, muy tarde ya, él no llegaba, se preocupó ¿le habría pasado algo? No, claro que no, esperaba ella que no._

_Su corazón se alegró al escuchar que la puerta se abría, era él, pero…_

- _Estaba preocupada… - comenzó a decir acercándose a él_

- _¿Y poorr quée? – Candy se detuvo, Terry venía borracho – hee llegadoo ¿no?_

- _Terry… bebiste…_

- _Ah shii, fue soolo una copa… - sacó de su bolsillo unos cuantos billetes y le entregó un paquete – toma…_

_Candy lo recibió, trató de que no viera él la tristeza en sus ojos al verlo en ese estado._

- _¡Pero ábrelo! ¡esh para ti!_

- _Si… - Candy lo comenzó a desenvolver, sintió una opresión en su pecho al ver lo que era, un vestido, un vestido de color verde, con unas pequeñas flores_

- _¿Te gusshta? – escuchó la voz de él a sus espaldas_

- _Si… - dijo en voz baja sin mirarlo – gracias…_

- _Bien… - fue todo lo que escuchó de él_

_Ella se puso a mirar aquel vestido con un nudo en su garganta, sin entender, se sentía triste por verlo llegar en aquel estado, pero feliz por ver que se había acordado de ella, y cuando volteó a mirarlo, al notar el silencio, él estaba completamente dormido, se había quedado acostado, parecía que hubiera bebido mucho, se acercó a él, lo miró con sus ojos cristalinos, lo acomodó en la cama, le quitó sus zapatos y lo tapó, se sentó en la cama a su lado, mientras lo escuchaba roncar con el ruido característico de un borracho, unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, le quitó con suavidad un mechón de cabellos que tenía en su rostro._

_Quizás aún no habían estado listos para una relación de marido y mujer, ella se sentía culpable al haberlo prácticamente obligado a contraer un compromiso que no podía solventar, si a duras penas iba a poder sobrevivir solo, cómo podía mantenerla a ella también._

_Mañana hablaría con él muy seriamente, porque aunque no era la primera vez que venía tomado, si era la primera vez que venía completamente ebrio, estaba de acuerdo en que él de por si había bebido en el colegio, como aquella vez que entró en su cuarto por error, pero ahora, beber casi diario, no era normal, no quería ver que se iba enviciando cada día más y más._

_Pero lamentablemente lo que Candy no sabía era que en un lugar así donde trabajaba Terry, era inevitable que éste no tomara una copa, ya que por ser el chico de la limpieza, cual más, le invitaba a beber y él de repente no se podía negar o no quería negarse, ya que éste sentía que el alcohol le ayudaba a sobrellevar los problemas._

* * *

_Al otro día Candy despertó al sentir que él se movía, todavía no salía el sol, pero Terry tenía que irse a trabajar, lo que Candy tenía que aprovechar para hablar con él._

- _Terry… - le dijo cuando salió del baño_

- _Dime… - él no la miraba_

- _Necesito que hablemos…_

- _¿De qué?_

- _De lo que te está sucediendo…_

- _A mi no me sucede nada… - parecía rehuir la mirada de ella_

- _¿Ah no? Me he dado cuenta que estás tomando mucho… - el no contestó - ¿qué es lo que te está pasando?_

- _Nada, no te preocupes…_

- _Terry, quiero que me digas que sucede contigo… déjame ayudarte…_

- _Ya te dije que tú no te preocupes por nada…_

- _Es que…_

- _No Candy… - le dijo en un tono que no admitiría más discusión – debo irme, te veré al rato…_

- _¡Terry! – pero él no la escuchó, la puerta se había cerrado - ¡eres un testarudo! _

* * *

_Tarde, mucho más tarde Candy llegaba casi sin aliento a su casa por las prisas, sin poder tener nuevamente suerte, tanto peregrinar y sin poder encontrar algo, necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba trabajar._

_Después de que Terry saliera, ella decidió también salir a buscar un trabajo, estaba colgando su abrigo cuando una voz le heló la sangre por el tono que tenía ésta._

- _¿De dónde vienes?_

- _Terry… hoy llegaste temprano… - se encaminó a la cocina_

- _Te hice una pregunta – la detuvo tomándola del brazo_

- _Salí a buscar trabajo – le soltó_

- _¿Qué? ¡Candy ya habíamos hablado sobre eso!_

- _Es que yo tengo que ayudarte…_

- _¡No! Yo soy quien debe sacar adelante todo…_

- _Terry por favor… _

- _¡No Candy! ¿No puedes entenderlo? Yo soy quien debe tratar de traer lo indispensable a la casa…_

- _Tu solo no puedes… - los ojos de Terry chispearon con furia - ¿acaso no ves cómo estamos viviendo? A duras penas nos alcanza para poder comer, guardamos casi todo lo que traes para la renta… déjame ayudarte…_

_Él la miró con los ojos entornados tratando de entender._

- _¿No puedo? – habló con voz helada - ¿Crees que no puedo mantenerte a ti? – la miró entornando sus ojos y comenzó a verse el enojo en éstos - ¡ahora entiendo! Extrañas las comodidades que los Andrey te daban…_

- _No… no entiendes… yo…_

- _¿No entiendo? – la interrumpió - Me siento humillado… - dijo con desprecio_

- _No Terry, yo quiero ayudarte…_

- _¿Ayudarme? – la tomó de los dos brazos - ¿Crees que lo que harás será ayudarme? ¡NO! Estás haciendo sentir mucho peor…_

- _¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Cómo puedes pensar que yo te pueda hacer sentir mal? Además… ¿por qué no has querido pedirle ayuda a tu madre? – le dijo y él la miró con el ceño fruncido – sé muy bien que tú idea al venir a América era buscar oportunidad en el teatro, ella puede ayudarte a encontrarlo… si yo trabajara…_

- _¡Escúchame bien Candy! – la interrumpió, en su voz había un tono de furia - ¡No me tratarás de humillar de esa forma! ¡yo tengo la consigna de hacerlo! ¡No iré a buscar a mi madre para hacerle saber mi situación! – estaba furioso por lo que no se daba cuenta de lo que decía - ¿imaginas lo vergonzoso que sería para mi hacerle saber esta situación? ¡Bastante tengo con toda la presión que estoy pasando! Por eso siempre he pensado que si no hubieras venido conmigo…_

- _¿Qué? – lo interrumpió, ella lo miró tratando de entenderlo_

- _Candy… yo… - él pareció arrepentido de lo último que dijo_

- _Ahora entiendo – dijo lentamente ella – ahora entiendo lo que me has tratando de decir… entiendo lo que has tratado de hacer – se zafó de las manos de él, sus dedos quedaron pintados en los brazos de ella – no estás contento con haberme traído ¡y encima te sientes avergonzado! ¿Avergonzado de qué? ¿Avergonzado de mí? No solo te sientes mal, ¡sino que te avergüenzas y es tan grande esa vergüenza que no quieres pedirle ayuda a tu madre! Pero no entiendo… - parecía hablar con ella misma, volteándose, él la miraba como si quisiera arreglar las cosas – eso no quiere decir que me evites el trabajar… o quizás… - lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, como si se diera cuenta de algo – crees que con eso me estás castigando - él la miró con desconcierto – Si… estás castigándome por haber venido contigo… ahora lo entiendo todo… por eso tu negativa de no dejar que yo trabaje… quieres hacer que yo vea el error que he cometido – ella tenía una tristeza en sus verdes ojos - ¡Qué estúpida! Yo creí que… - estaba a punto de llorar - tontamente pensé que tú lo hacías porque sentías que por ser el hombre era tu responsabilidad… pero no, tú realmente no querías traerme… te sientes presionado… ¡te sientes avergonzado! ¡avergonzado de mí! – su voz se quebró – debí darme cuenta que no estabas listo para una esposa aún… y yo… ¡Yo tonta! ¡Jamás debí haberte obligado a que tú me trajeras! - le dio la espalda - ¡debí haberme quedado en el colegio! ¡No debí haberte alcanzado! ¡Todo ha sido un error de principio a fin! – sentía que le quemaban las lágrimas por no dejarlas salir – debí haberte dejado ir solo, así no estarías pasando por todo esto… yo soy la verdadera culpable de todo… jamás debí haberte alcanzado… - su cabeza la agachó mirando al piso_

- _No… - trató de decir él_

- _¡Si! – lo miró, en su rostro las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas - ¡yo soy la única culpable de que tu no puedas alcanzar tu sueño de ser actor! ¡Por eso… - lo miró - quería trabajar para que tu puedas tener la oportunidad de lograrlo… no quiero que te sientas frustrado…! ¡éramos una pareja y quería que estuviésemos juntos en todo! ¡No quería que me tuvieras al margen de lo que sientes!_

- _¡No Candy! – trató de tocarla_

- _¡No me toques! – ella no sabía qué hacer_

_Se sentía mal, muy mal y lo que atinó a hacer fue dirigirse a la puerta, abrió y salió corriendo._

- _¡Candy, Candy! – Terry le __gritó_

_Salió detrás de ella, pero cuando llegó hasta la entrada del edificio, miró a ambos lados y no la vio, un dolor en el pecho sintió, comenzó a correr para tratar de encontrarla, se estaba haciendo de noche._

_Pensó en lo que ella le había dicho, y sí, era verdad, se había sentido presionado, había tenido mucho miedo, y sí se sentía con vergüenza con su madre, pero no por la forma en que Candy lo había pensado, sino porque sentía que a ojos de los demás no era capaz de poder salir adelante solo, y aunque si había tenido el pensamiento de traerla con él cuando abandonó el colegio, no lo hizo precisamente para evitar todo lo que estaban pasando, todo lo que ella había dicho tenía razón, mucha razón, estaba trabajando en algo que no le gustaba hacer, pero tenía que hacerlo para darle a ella lo necesario, se sentía muy mal al verla cómo iba adelgazando por no comer bien, además ver que no tenía incluso que vestir, al principio pensó que todo saldría bien, pero la situación económica comenzó a hacer mella en ellos, pero no podía decirle nada de eso, no podía decirle que ella tenía razón, se sentía presionado, se sentía mal, se sentía avergonzado, pero no por ella, no, jamás se sentiría avergonzado de ella, al contrario, él era el que sentía la vergüenza por no poder salir adelante solo sin pedirle ayuda a nadie, era él, él solo quien quería darle todo a ella… si, Candy tenía razón, la había llegado a amar de una manera que ningún sacrificio sería suficiente para tratar de hacerla feliz._

_Ahora se sentía morir, no la encontraba por ningún lado, buscó por los callejones aledaños por donde ellos vivían, caminó y caminó, estaba haciendo frío, aún era invierno, ni el abrigo que traía lograba calentarlo, estaba preocupado, ella se había salido vestida solo con el sencillo vestido que él le había comprado ¿dónde estaría? _

_Continuó buscando hasta que llegó a un pequeño parquecillo, aquel donde se sentaron la primera vez que llegaron a Nueva York, donde fue el punto de partida para la vida que tenían ahora, y recordó, recordó que en el colegio a ella le gustaba ir al bosque cuando se sentía triste o contenta, y con una esperanza en el pecho, se adentró en éste, mirando a todos lados, sintió que la vida le volvía al ver una cabeza rubia en una de las bancas._

- _Candy… _

_Ella no volteó, sabía que era él…_

- _Yo… _

- _Perdóname Terry… - le comenzó a decir sin mirarlo_

- _Perdonarte… ¿por qué? – se sentó junto a ella_

- _Por haberte obligado a tener esta vida que tenemos… _

- _Pero… _

- _No – lo interrumpió – no digas nada… yo… no quiero arrastrarte a una vida que no quieres, que no querías desde un principio… yo no quiero truncar lo que has deseado tener… por lo que ya sé que es lo que debo hacer… _

- _Candy, no te entiendo…_

- _Regresaré al hogar de Pony… _

- _¿Qué dices? _

- _Los Andrey… - continuó – sé que no me recibirán nuevamente… - Terry la escuchaba y miraba sin poder creerlo – escribiré al Tío Abuelo William para que me perdone por lo que hice al abandonar el Colegio sin avisarle, ha sido una gran falta lo que he hecho… solamente… - cerró sus ojos como si le costara mucho decir lo que dijo enseguida - te pido que me puedas prestar dinero para poder irme… así ya no te sentirás responsable de mi… - la miró, no lloraba, trataba ella de sonreír - para que así no tengas…_

- _¿Quieres dejarme? – la interrumpió_

- _Si… - cerró sus ojos, tragó saliva, pareciera que no podía contener las lágrimas - no puedo atarte a mí de ninguna forma… no debo continuar presionándote ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta que soy una carga para ti? – lo miró, en sus ojos había tristeza – no sé en qué estaba pensando al subir de aquella forma al barco donde te ibas… lo que menos quiero es que tú sufras… _

_Silencio, era lo que más le estaba doliendo a Candy, aquel silencio que Terry estaba teniendo, porque sentía que le estaba dando él la razón al decirle ella que lo dejaba._

- _¿Eso quieres? _

- _… _

- _¿No me amas realmente?_

- _Yo… - a Candy le extrañó aquella pregunta_

- _Solamente que tú me digas que no me amas aceptaré tu abandono… pero no lo aceptaré si es por toda esa basura que me estás diciendo… ¡Mírame! – le ordenó, ella no pudo hacerlo, no lo podía mirar, si lo hacía no tendría el valor de contestar – Candy… mírame… por favor…_

_El tono de la voz de Terry era ahora de súplica, pero tampoco volteó, entonces, ella sintió la mano de él en su barbilla haciendo que lo mirara, él se encontró con la mirada de ella que estaba llena de tristeza. _

- _Dime que no me amas… y aceptaré lo que tú quieras…_

- _Terry… - de sus ojos brotaron lágrimas_

_Terry la abrazó entonces, ella lloraba, él la abrazó con más fuerza como si tratara de que ella dejara de llorar, que se diera cuenta que él estaba ahí con ella._

_¿Cómo dejarlo? Pensó Candy… era como si quisiera arrancar ella misma un pedazo de su corazón._

- _Candy… - escuchó ella cerca de su oído – Candy… perdóname… soy un tonto… un estúpido… – escuchaba su voz – soy un estúpido orgulloso ¿me entiendes? ¡Un estúpido orgullo que quiere darte lo que te mereces y no ha podido hacerlo… y, – la separó para mirarla – jamás, jamás me he avergonzado de ti… yo soy el que se avergüenza por no poder estar haciendo nada bien contigo… nunca quise decir nada que te lastimara… soy un tonto… no sé cómo hacer las cosas sin lastimar a nadie… pero trataré, trataré de cambiar… no quiero que pienses que no me importas, trataré de darte todo lo que quieras… aunque no me ames lo suficiente…!_

- _Terry…_

- _Sé que dije cosas que te lastimaron… perdóname… soy un tonto que ha querido borrar todos sus problemas con alcohol… te he tratado de mantener prisionera – la separó un poco de él para mirarla – pero ¿sabes por qué? En ninguna forma por avergonzarme, sino porque no he podido hacerlo bien… eres lo más preciado que tengo, eres mi razón para salir adelante… por ti quiero ser alguien mejor… quiero que me ayudes… que estés conmigo…_

- _Terry…_

- _Pero si tú me dices que no me amas… que no me amas absolutamente nada… lo trataré de entender… - la mano de él acarició la mejilla de ella_

- _ Te amo… - dijo ella_

- _¿Qué? – la miró a los ojos_

- _Te amo… - repitió_

- _¿En verdad? ¿Me amas?_

- _Desde que te conocí…_

- _¡Oh Candy! – la abrazó y le separó un poco el rostro para poderla besar – Candy, Candy… - susurraba cerca de sus labios – te amo… te amo… - él la sintió temblar, pero al tocarle sus manos, éstas estaban frías - ¡estás temblando!_

- _Tengo un poco de frío… - dijo ella_

_Él entonces se quitó su abrigo y la tapó, había olvidado que ella no traía más que su vestido, había salido corriendo sin traer su abrigo, y la noche había caído comenzando a nevar._

_Más tarde una pareja entraba a aquel edificio maltrecho, subieron las escaleras abrazados, en silencio, no había necesidad de palabras, lo único que valía era que estaban juntos, que se amaban._

_Aquella noche se amaron con suavidad, con ternura, ahora fue Candy la que le hizo entender lo mucho que lo amaba, que cualquier sacrificio por él valía la pena, que por él era capaz de todo, incluso sacrificarse ella misma._

- _Candy… - le dijo más tarde él recargado en su pecho_

- _Si…_

- _Respecto al trabajo… _

- _Haré lo que tú pidas…_

- _No… - se levantó para mirarla - está bien, si tú eso quieres… trabajar… está bien… quiero que estés conmigo, quiero que participes conmigo, no quiero que estés al margen de nada… - ella sonrió _

- _Terry, te quiero… - lo abrazó, ella sentía su respiración en su cuello _

- _Lo sé… _

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Hola:**

**Los problemas de pareja si no se resuelven a tiempo, se dan los malentendidos, tenemos miedo de lastimar a quien queremos por ocultarnos todo lo que sentimos, por eso debe existir la sinceridad y hablar sobre ello, entenderlo y darle una solución para que podamos convivir.**

**Un paso han saltado nuestra pareja, qué difícil es tratar de ir entendiendo y conocerse, poco a poco trataremos de entender que es lo que orilló a esta pareja que se amaba para llegar al extremo de pensar en una separación legal.**

**Quisiera agradecer enormemente por todos los reviews que me han dejado, la historia hace mucho la publiqué y me da un gozo enorme saber que algunas amigas estan volviendo a leerla; de igual manera a todas las chicas que no la han leido y les esta gustando la historia, gracias, gracias a todas y cada una que me deja un review, este es un pago enorme que me dan.**

**En cuanto a Te amo y Te odio, estoy volviendo a leerla completa para poder continuar, comencé hace poco a dejar nuevamente las ideas para poder avanzar, se que he tardado y pido disculpas por ello, prometo que actualizare muy pronto.  
**

**Saludos.**

**Lizette.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Y E R**

**CAPITULO 4**

**_Todo se acabo, ya no queda nada_**

**_Tan solo rumores y unas carcajadas_**

**_Adolescente tu y adolescente yo_**

**_¿Recuerdas mi amor? _ **

* * *

- Hola…

Terry volteó al escuchar aquella voz no le contestó, Susana Marlowe estaba parada en el quicio de la puerta, esperaba una invitación de él para entrar y así poder cerrar la puerta, pensaba ella

- No te había visto… - continuó hablando ella

- Son días que paso junto a mis hijos – le contestó sin mirarla, como si acomodarse la corbata fuese lo más importante

- Ah… espero que al fin puedas aceptar una invitación mía a cenar… - le dijo acercándose a él

- Mmm, no creo… no puedo dar pie a malos entendidos justamente ahora que tengo algunos problemas – le contestó a través del espejo sin sonreír

- Prepararé una cena en mi casa… podrías venir… - insistió

- No creo poder ir, hoy acompañaré a mi madre a una cena también… - terminó de acomodar su saco y se dispuso a salir

- Yo… - dijo Susana con un poco de trabajo - ¿podrías llevarme a mi casa? Es que mi madre no vino por mí… no te desviarás mucho… - le insistió

- De acuerdo – él no vio la sonrisa de Susana

Comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la salida por el pasillo cuando escuchó que alguien lo llamaba, era Karen Klaise.

- ¡Terry, Terry! – venía avanzando rápido - ¡Uf! Qué bueno que te alcancé… - venía agitada

- Dime Karen – contestó Terry, Susana se quedó a un lado de él, mirando a Karen con una mueca de inconformidad

- Quería ver si era posible le llevarás este paquete a… bueno a… - titubeó, no era para nadie en el teatro un secreto que él se estuviera separando de su esposa

- No iré hoy por ahí… - contestó Terry

- Oh, bueno… tendré que llevarlo… - dijo un poco desilusionada

- Pero puedo llevarte hasta allá y tu podrías dárselo… - dijo sin ninguna emoción, Susana solo abrió sus ojos con sorpresa mirándolo, lo que no pasó desapercibido para Karen

- Si, está bien - contestó Karen sonriente

Entonces Terry caminó dándoles la espalda a las dos mujeres, quienes se miraron con un desafío en la mirada.

- No entiendo como puedes ser tan entrometida… - le dijo Susana a Karen sin que Terry oyera

- Pues creo que aquí la entrometida es otra, me imagino que he truncado tus planes "querida" – le dijo Karen con burla – por un momento creíste que te saldrías con la tuya…

- No sé de que hablas – trató de aparentar inocencia

- ¡Ja! A mi no me engañas – le decía con burla - esa verdadera Susana es la que debería presentarse… no la que has aparentado ser, la buena, la sencilla… la sufrida… sé que tú algo tienes que ver en la separación de ellos, y cuando descubra que ha sido… querida, no creo que logres sobrevivir… - le sonrió burlona dejando a Susana hecha una furia.

Y más entripado hizo Susana ya que Terry la pasó a dejar primero a ella a su casa y se fue con Karen rumbo a la casa donde vivía su aún esposa, hizo el coraje de su vida más porque Karen la miró con burla, y lo que hizo al entrar a su recamara fue romper lo que tenía a la mano.

* * *

- ¿Qué llevas en ese paquete? – preguntó Terry a Karen cuando se dirigían a la casa donde vivía Candy

- Unas telas…

- ¿Telas?

- Si… sabes bien que a tu esposa… – dijo – le gusta hacer cosas y llevarlas al orfanato… estamos pensando en qué más hacer para poder ayudar más…

Karen se había hecho una buena amiga de Candy, convivía mucho con ellos como familia y le dolía a ésta, ver como se había ido resquebrajando aquella relación tan bonita.

En un principio cuando conoció a Terry, la había dejado impactada por su galanura como a todas las chicas que integraban el grupo teatral, y como todas las demás trató de llamar la atención de él, ya que no se sabía que era casado, Terry no hablaba mucho de su vida personal, pero aún así, él era un muchacho muy esquivo con todas, incluso era muy arrogante, y después de saber que él era un hombre casado, casi todas prefirieron tenerlo como un compañero más, claro sin dejar de admirarlo, porque realmente era muy buen actor, Karen se hizo más rápida su amiga, porque era muy ingeniosa y no parecía tenerle temor como las demás, descubrió que Terry era muy buena persona.

Pero había habido una chica que no cejó en el empeño de hacer que éste se fijara en ella, Susana Marlowe, quien se creía la mejor de todas las actrices, trató de hacer que Terry se fijara en ella, pero él jamás lo hizo, aunque no cejaba en el empeño, aún sabiendo el estado civil de éste.

- Estaba pensando, no sé, en hacer una función para recaudar fondos, pero no sé como lo veas tú… - continuaba Karen charlando

- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Pues como tu y ella…

Terry guardó silencio, Karen no continuó hablando más, sabía que había dado en un lugar muy sensible, por lo que prefirió guardar silencio

Iban ya casi llegando a la entrada de la casa donde vivía Candy y sus hijos, ya la reja estaba abierta, como si se hubieran dado cuenta que él iba llegando, pero no era así, la habían abierto porque estaba un taxi esperando listo para salir.

- ¿Qué sucede Harry? – preguntó Terry al mayordomo que había salido

- ¡Oh señor! – se le notaba una preocupación en el rostro al hombre – es el señorito Richard…

- ¿Qué le sucede a mi hijo? – preguntó alarmado sin esperar respuesta por parte del hombre, se fue escaleras arriba

Ahí estaba Candy con el niño, ella estaba a punto de cargarlo.

- ¡Candy!

- ¡Terry! – contestó sorprendida de que él estuviera ahí

- ¿Qué le sucede a Richard?

- No lo sé… hace un rato comenzó a quejarse que le dolía el estómago y ahora tiene fiebre y no he podido bajársela… estoy a punto de llevarlo al hospital…

- A ver dámelo – Terry lo cargó y salió de la habitación seguido de Candy

Los dos subieron al auto de Terry, Harry despediría al taxi, mientras Karen se quedaba en la casa para hacer compañía al pequeño Terruce ya que gracias a la amistad que la unía con la familia tenía esa confianza de poder hacer ese favor de quedarse con el niño, que solo vio como se iban sus padres y su hermano, no se quedaban solos Karen y él, ya que también estaba Jenny la doncella de Candy quien también cuidaba de los niños.

Hicieron el trayecto sin hablar ninguno de los dos, Candy llevaba en sus brazos a Richard, escuchaba la voz de ella hablándole suavemente al niño, mientras acariciaba sus castaños cabellos y su carita que estaba enrojecida por la fiebre, Terry los volteaba a mirar de reojo, escuchaba el susurro de Candy, también estaba preocupado…

* * *

- _Terry… Terry… - lo movían_

- _mmm, otro ratito por favor… - murmuró sin abrir sus ojos_

- _Es hora que te levantes – escuchó la voz de Candy_

- _No quiero… - dijo con pesar _

- _Debes hacerlo – la voz de ella se escuchaba cansada_

- _Ven… - la tomó de una mano_

- _No… _

_Pero él la jaló pero al parecer fue un poco fuerte ya que ella cayó sentada en la cama, Terry se extrañó al abrazarla y sentir que estaba demasiado caliente, abrió sus ojos y la miró._

_Se notaba muy demacrada, pálida._

- _¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó él_

- _Me duele un poco la cabeza… - contestó_

- _A ver… - no quedó conforme con esa contestación y la tocó de la frente - ¡Candy tienes fiebre!_

- _No… estoy bien, de verdad… - se levantó y caminó hacia la cocina, pero sintió un mareo que la obligó a apoyarse de la pequeña mesa _

- _¡Candy! – Terry se levantó rápidamente y la tomó de los brazos - ¿estás bien?_

- _Si… fue un leve mareo… es que anoche no cené nada…_

- _No… no es por eso… tienes fiebre…_

- _No, en verdad estoy bien… - le sonrió – anda ve a asearte, te serviré el desayuno…_

- _No, ven… - la llevó hacia la cama – acuéstate, yo me haré algo para desayunar… - la acostó y la tapó, ella lo miró y le sonrió – descansa…_

_Se fue hacia el baño para asearse, cuando salió la miró, ella tenía sus ojos cerrados y en los ojos de él se pintó una preocupación, se fue a la cocina y buscó por lo poco que tenían ahí, no encontró nada con que pudiera hacerle un poco de té, mascullando maldiciones se fue a verla de nuevo, la tocó de la frente, estaba ardiendo, las mejillas de ella estaban ya enrojecidas, fue al baño y tomó agua y un trapo y le puso compresas de agua fría, pero parecía no funcionar, ya que no veía que se le bajara la fiebre, sino que ahora estaba temblando, lo que asustó a Terry._

- _¡Candy, Candy, ayúdame! ¿Qué hago? – le decía pero ella tenía sus ojos cerrados y respiraba con dificultad, además de que su cuerpo temblaba_

_Terry la envolvió en la sabana, pero antes abrió la puerta y salió con su carga en brazos, sentía el cuerpo de Candy que no pesaba nada, parecía una pluma en sus brazos, salió con ella a la calle y se fue corriendo hacía una pequeña clínica que estaba cerca de ahí._

_Llegó a la parte donde atención las emergencias, pero parecía que no le hacían caso, así que sin saber de donde, sacó una autoridad y pidió, no, exigió que atendieran a su esposa. Un doctor y una enfermera lo llevaron a una camilla y fue llevada para poder valorarla._

_Terry permaneció en espera en aquel lugar mirando a su alrededor como había personas con una u otra cosa que los mantenía en aquel hospital, hacía un poco de frío en la sala de espera._

_Ahí estuvo alrededor de quince minutos en espera, no era muy bueno para ser paciente, y a punto estuvo de cruzar la puerta por donde habían llevado a Candy para saber qué sucedía, cuando en eso salió el médico que se la había llevado._

- _¡Doctor, doctor! – se acercó a él quien lo miró - ¿Qué le sucede a mi esposa… la rubia que se llevaron hace rato?_

- _Si… - el doctor estaba un poco serio – la estuvimos revisando, la señora trae un principio de neumonía… y estamos haciendo lo posible por bajarle la fiebre… pero…_

- _¿Qué, qué doctor? – Terry lo urgió_

- _Necesita unos medicamentos que son muy costosos… aquí no los tenemos… esta clínica es para personas de escasos recursos…_

- _¿Cuáles son? – preguntó – no importa lo que cuesten, dígame cuales son y los traeré – dijo resuelto_

- _De acuerdo… - y el doctor comenzó a escribir lo que necesitaba_

- _Los traeré lo más pronto posible – dijo y salió del lugar_

_Ya en la Calle con la clínica a sus espaldas Terry tenía una gran preocupación y dolor en su rostro, miró la lista de los medicamentos que necesitaba para Candy ¿Cómo hacerle para conseguir estos medicamentos y sin dinero?_

_Corrió hacía un lado de la calle, dirigiéndose a la taberna donde trabajaba, pediría un préstamo, ojalá tuviera suerte y el dueño le prestara._

* * *

_Terry salió de aquel lugar pateando la nieve y tomó un poco de ésta y comenzó a bombardear la fachada de la taberna donde había trabajado._

_El desgraciado hombre no había querido hacerle ningún préstamo a Terry, aduciendo que todos los días le prestaba dinero y que no desquitaba con su trabajo y que no le interesaban sus problemas, Terry había sentido las ganas de matarlo, no podía creer cómo era posible que no pudiera haberle hecho un préstamo el infeliz._

_Se retiró del lugar con la preocupación pintada en el rostro, miró nuevamente la lista con los medicamentos, estaba completamente desesperado ¿cómo hacerle, cómo conseguir el dinero para comprarlos?_

_Levantó sus ojos y los fijó en algo que lo hizo abrirlos y al mismo tiempo en sus verdiazules ojos se pintó una mirada indescifrable que encerraba muchas emociones, dio un gran suspiro y se encaminó lo más rápido posible hasta un camino, uno que él conocía, uno al que una vez juró no volver a pisar, uno por el que una vez caminó la primera vez que visitó Nueva York, un camino que había evitado volver a pisar, pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado, ahora era si era capaz de hacer lo que fuera necesario para que Candy se recuperara. _

* * *

_Más tarde un elegante auto y una ambulancia que provenía claramente de un hospital privado se detuvieron a las puertas de la pequeña clínica donde estaba Candy, de ahí salió rápidamente Terry y de la ambulancia también salieron unas personas con una camilla y se dirigieron al interior de ésta._

_Poco después salieron con la rubia y abordaron la ambulancia con Terry sin despegarse de ella, seguidos por el elegante auto, y llegaron al hospital privado._

_Candy pronto estuvo instalada para su revisión, Terry se había quedado aún en la sala de espera para aguardar noticias por parte de los médicos, estaba desesperado con un cigarrillo fumando. _

_Se sentía lo peor del mundo, sus verdiazules ojos se pusieron cristalinos, ella no merecía estar pasando por estas cosas, no es posible que no hubiera podido tener dinero para poder solventar esta emergencia._

_Sin querer escapó una lágrima de uno de sus ojos, pero sintió a alguien que le ponía su mano por uno de sus hombros y volteó sorprendido._

_Era su madre, Eleanor Backer, envuelta en un abrigo con un sombrero y una pequeña malla sobre su rostro, Terry la miró y bajó sus ojos, ella con una mano enguantada tomó su babilla haciendo que él la mirara._

- _No te preocupes… todo estará bien… - le dijo suavemente_

- _Es mi culpa…_

- _No… no te culpes…_

- _¡Es que…! ¿Cómo puede ser posible que no pueda yo darle la atención que requiera por la falta de dinero?_

- _Hijo… sé que ha sido muy difícil para ti poder enfrentarte a todo esto… jamás pensé que estarías en esta situación… - Terry no hablaba – cuando tu padre vino…_

- _¿Mi padre vino? – preguntó sorprendido mirándola_

- _Si, tu padre vino a verme hace un mes… - él la miraba escuchando – quizás estaba cien por ciento seguro que tu estarías conmigo, cuando me dijo que habías huido del colegio y no sabía donde estabas, me molesté con él… y me sentí desesperada por no saber de ti… pero cuando me dijo la razón del por qué se habían enojado tu y él, yo discutí y lo culpé por lo ocurrido… - le decía - ¿por qué no te apoyó? Él tenía el poder de hacerlo, incluso de haber ayudado a esa muchacha, pero ¿qué fue lo que hizo? ¡te dio la espalda! ¿Orillándote a qué? A escapar de esa manera y sin ayuda… y ahora mira en los problemas que has metido… - una pausa - ¿por qué no me habías venido a ver hijo?_

- _Yo he estado trabajando… para poder salir adelante… - contestó – ella… ha sido lo mejor que he tenido en mi vida madre… gracias a ella no me he sentido solo…_

- _Es muy buena chica…_

- _Si – sonrió – la mejor…_

_En eso salió el médico interrumpiendo la charla que estaban sosteniendo madre e hijo._

- _Hola Eleanor… - saludó el médico, era un hombre de aproximadamente cincuenta años, de mirada afable, era el médico de cabecera de Eleanor_

- _Edward… ¿Cómo…?_

- _Está estable… logramos bajar la fiebre, pero…_

- _¿Qué doctor, qué pasa? – preguntó ahora Terry_

- _¿Usted es…?_

- _Es el esposo de ella doctor… mi hijo… - contestó Eleanor_

- _¡Oh! ¿Tú eres Terry? _

- _Si… - contestó Eleanor_

- _¿Qué pasa con mi esposa doctor? – Terry volvió a preguntar, no le interesaba por el momento sostener una platica amistosa_

- _Bueno… - se dirigió a él ahora – ella está ahora estable, bajamos la fiebre, por fortuna la neumonía venía en una fase muy baja… pero viene con un grado de anemia que de no cuidarse puede perjudicarla más… y hacerla recaer - Eleanor se entristeció y Terry se sintió peor – pero saldrá adelante con unos cuantos medicamentos y una buena alimentación… necesita vitaminas – Terry escuchaba aquello con una opresión en su pecho – pero no es lo que realmente me preocupa…_

- _¿Qué pasa doctor, acaso Candy tiene algo peor? – preguntó Terry_

- _Vamos Edward, me tienes en un mar de nervios – le apuró Eleanor_

- _Es que no podemos darle medicamentos demasiados fuertes… y la razón es que… le hicimos unos análisis precisamente para precisar lo que tenía y pues… la joven está embarazada…_

- _¡Embarazada! – Terry se quedó con la boca abierta_

- _¿Estás seguro Edward? – preguntó Eleanor_

- _Si… le hicieron los análisis correspondientes, y fue una verdadera lucha bajar la fiebre con medicamentos que no le afectaran… aunque ahora necesita doble atención, ya que se requiere que la anemia que tiene no afecte más su salud… necesita alimentarse mejor y tomar vitaminas… - le decía a Eleanor ya que Terry se había recargado en la pared _

- _No te preocupes por eso, me encargaré… no escatimes esfuerzos Edward…_

- _No te apures Eleanor, haremos lo posible porque la joven se restablezca…_

- _¿Puedo verla? – preguntó al fin Terry_

- _Pues… - la mirada ansiosa de Terry lo desarmó – de acuerdo pero solo un momento, ya que está descansando… _

- _Enseguida vuelvo madre… - le dijo a Eleanor y siguió al doctor_

- _No vayas a espantarte de lo que veas, la tenemos en una especie de cámara para darle el oxigeno que requiere para restablecer un poco sus pulmones…_

_Caminaron por un pasillo, después llegaron a una puerta donde entraron, Terry se fijó que aquella habitación era únicamente para Candy, quien estaba con la mitad de su cuerpo dentro de una como burbuja de plástico para evitar que le entraran gérmenes que complicaran más su respiración._

- _Candy… - se acercó a ella y le tomó una mano, su mano se sentía lánguida y fría, los verdiazules ojos de Terry estaban tristes y cristalinos_

- _No tardes mucho muchacho…_

- _No doctor… - le dijo y el doctor lo dejó solo con ella – Candy… ¡Oh Candy! – besó su mano – por favor, ponte bien, te necesito… yo sé que tu puedes hacerlo… voy a tratar de que no vuelvas a pasar por lo mismo nunca… además, tenemos que luchar juntos… me has dado el mejor regalo que podría desear… ¿sabes que tendremos un hijo? – le puso su otra mano en su vientre – aquí… aquí tienes el fruto de nuestro amor… por lo mismo necesitas ponerte bien… ¿verdad que lo harás amor? – una lágrima resbaló_

- _Te… Terry… - se escuchó la voz de ella suave, como un susurró_

- _¡Candy! No, no hables – le dijo al ver que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo – no hables… ya estás bien… - ella lo miró como si le preguntara – estás en el hospital… - comenzó a contarle – por eso tienes que estar aquí… no te preocupes… todo va a estar bien… - ella sonrió y volvió a cerrar sus ojos – duerme amor mío… duerme…_

* * *

_Rato, mucho rato después, Terry sintió una mano en su hombro que lo interrumpió en sus pensamientos mientras miraba hacia fuera, era Eleanor_

- _Debes descansar hijo…_

- _No… estoy bien… _

- _Mírate, estás muy cansado, no has descansado nada…_

- _Estoy bien, quiero estar cerca de ella…_

- _Cuando conocí a Candy… sabía que ella era la elegida de tu corazón – le dijo sonriendo_

- _¿Cómo lo sabías? _

- _Porque fue a la única que le permitiste conocerte… a quien le mostraste cual era tu verdadero yo… y la manera en como la mirabas… - sonrió _

- _Ella… es la única que logró hacerme reír nuevamente… _

- _Es la que me devolvió a mi hijo… ve a descansar hijo, yo me quedaré con ella_

- _Pero…_

- _Ve a mi casa, el auto está allá abajo, Marie te atenderá…_

- _Madre yo… - la miró – gracias… _

- _¿Gracias, por qué?_

- _Por ayudarme de esta manera, te pagaré todo lo que has gastado…_

- _No te preocupes eres mi hijo… además a esta chica le debo mucho – le sonrió y le tomó el rostro con sus dos manos – además… me dará un nieto… - besó su frente – anda ve a descansar…_

- _Solo iré a darme un baño y volveré – dijo y se fue_

_Eleanor se quedó sola con Candy y la miró, en los verdiazules tan parecidos a los de su hijo, había tristeza, tristeza por mirar a aquella chica que no parecía la sombra de aquella que ella había conocido en Escocia, solo de pensar en todo lo que han pasado ella y su hijo, siente encoger su corazón de tristeza._

_Observó a Candy, observó que su tez que antes estaban bordeadas por sonrojos rosas naturales ahora los cubría una palidez, aquel cabello rubio que brillaba y se alborotaba con sus rizos, ahora se veía opaco y sin vida y la delgadez que la acompañaba hacía verla muy frágil._

_Dio un suspiro y pensó que algo tenía que hacer por ellos, tenía que ayudarlos, no podía permitir que precisamente esta chica a quien le debía que Terry volviera a aceptarla como madre estuviera pasando por toda esta pobreza, además, debía ayudarla doblemente ya que tenía dentro de ella un hijo de Terry, un nieto de ella._

- _Te prometo… - le dijo tomando una de las manos de la rubia – que no permitiré que algo o alguien les haga daño… _

_Lo demás que tenía en ella, solo lo pensó, ya que no quería incluso decirlo en voz alta, pero recordó la visita del Duque de Granchester, después de tantos años volverlo a ver, solamente para enfrentarse nuevamente a él, amenazar con encontrar a Terry y devolverlo a Inglaterra y buscar el castigo justo por haberse escapado del colegio y encima llevarse a una chica, de quien le habían dicho que no era digna de su hijo._

- _No estoy de acuerdo contigo… - dijo Eleanor_

- _¿Cómo dices? – le contestó el duque_

- _Que no estoy de acuerdo contigo… no tienes bases para afirmar que esa chica no sea digna para tu hijo… ¿acaso la conoces?_

- _No lo necesito, ya que por lo que me informaron fue que los encontraron a él y a ella en una situación muy penosa en las caballerizas del colegio, dime tu ¿qué clase de chica permite ese tipo de acercamiento con un chico? Así que te darás cuenta…_

- _De lo único que me doy cuenta – lo interrumpió – es de tu falta de apoyo a tu hijo ¿para eso me lo arrebataste, para que él huyera de ti? Eso dice mucho de ti Richard…_

- _No tienes por qué cuestionarme… - trató de justificarse_

- _Si, si lo hago, porque también es mi hijo… lo orillaste a escaparse del colegio para poder proteger a esa chica ¡Tú pudiste ayudarlos a los dos! Pero no quisiste… y ahora ¿dónde estará mi hijo? Lo que estará padeciendo… - se puso triste, pero al mismo tiempo sentía un coraje enorme por aquel hombre - ¿por qué has tratado así a Terry? Nunca le has dado tu apoyo…_

- _Eleanor…_

- _¡NO! ¿para esto me lo quitaste? Para no volverlo a ver y para estar sufriendo por no saber donde estará…_

- _Yo continuaré buscándolo…_

- _¿Para qué? ¿Para volvértelo a llevar a Inglaterra?_

- _Es mi sucesor al titulo…_

_Aquello le hizo entender a Eleanor que el duque de Granchester seguiría buscándolo para regresarlo a Inglaterra, pero ahora le sería más difícil volvérselo a quitar nuevamente, ya que él estaba casado e iba a tener un hijo, además de que contaría con todo su apoyo._

**Continuará…**

* * *

**¡Uff! Qué difícil esta situación, pasar por tantos sufrimientos y darnos cuenta que la falta de dinero no puede orillar a muchas cosas que por orgullo hemos dejado atrás, pero ¿acaso hacer un pequeño sacrificio por la persona que amas, no vale la pena? Es entonces que te das cuenta que no estás solo, que tienes a alguien que te puede echar la mano ¿y quien mejor que tu propia madre?**

**La situación en el presente de nuestros personajes, parece agravarse más y más ¿acaso no habrá forma de resolver sus problemas? **

**Y ahora lo mas bello, los agradecimientos que ustedes logran en mi, muchas, muchas gracias por la atencion que le ofrecen a esta historia, no puedo dejar de leer los comentarios que me dan, grancias!**

**Saludos. Lizette.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Y E R**

**CAPITULO 5**

_**Recuerdo aquellos momentos  
que tan felices pasamos,  
en los que tú me decías:  
"ya juntos toda la vida".**_

_**Maldita sea la gracia,  
es muy injusta la vida.  
Ahora sola me quedo yo,  
sin rumbo y sin tus caricias.**_

_**No me digas, por favor,**_  
_**que no vuelvo a verte,**_  
_**pues para mi la vida no es vida**_  
_**si tu no estás junto a mí**_…

* * *

Llegaron al hospital y ahí Terry nuevamente le quitó al niño de los brazos a Candy y corrieron al interior, pronto lograron atención para el niño, sobre todo por la presencia de Terry, que era muy conocido.

El niño al parecer, les dijo más tarde el médico, había tenido una infección muy fuerte estomacal, que fue lo que le ocasionó la fiebre, la cual ya le habían bajado y que lo tendrían en observación.

Terry se quedó con el niño mientras éste dormía en la habitación privada que habían pedido, Candy estaba parada en la ventana dándole la espalda a Terry…

- Que bueno que todo ha salido bien… - dijo ella tratando de hacer una charla

Terry no le contestó, veía al niño con ojos preocupados, realmente estaba muy afligido por lo que le pudiera suceder a sus hijos, sobre todo a Richard que había sido esperado de una manera diferente.

- ¿Qué acaso no puedes vigilar mejor a mis hijos? – le contestó con otra pregunta sin mirarla

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Que esa es tu labor Candy… cuidarlos, - le dijo acercándose a ella – cuidar a mis hijos… porque no entiendo como es que pudo enfermarse así… seguramente los has descuidado y los has dejado solos… - Candy no habló, demasiado sorprendida por el reclamo de él – seguramente por andar en tus "asuntos"

- No sé a que te refieras Terry…

- Últimamente has estado muy "ocupada"…

- ¿Ocupada? – le preguntó – realmente no te entiendo…

- A mi no me importa lo que hagas con tu vida Candy, pero si me importa lo que le suceda a mis hijos… eso sabes muy bien que son lo más importante para mi… y tu única labor – se levantó – escúchame bien, es cuidarlos y vigilarlos… lo que espero hagas… - ella lo miró frunciendo el ceño – ya que al parecer hay otras cosas que te están quitando el tiempo…

- Tú sabes bien lo que hago… y mis hijos me acompañan donde voy…

- ¿Ah si…? – la miró con cinismo – no lo creo fíjate, no creo que te acompañen a todos lados… porque sé que los has dejado solos varias veces…

- ¡Estás paranoico!

- ¿Paranoico yo? No Candy… simplemente te lo advierto… no me importa lo que hagas tu… pero si mis hijos no tienen el debido cuidado, me veré en la necesidad de quitártelos…

- ¡No te atreverás! – le contestó con temor

- Si Candy… sabes muy bien de lo que soy capaz…

- ¿Por qué Terry? ¿Por qué me odias? – la mirada de Candy era ahora triste - ¿por qué ahora quieres hacerme daño?

Terry calló, pareció por un momento estar desarmado ante la mirada de ella, quiso abrazarla, darle consuelo, le dolió la tristeza que emanaba de ella, pero, como si recordara algo, su mirada volvió a ser dura nuevamente.

- Solo pido que los cuides… - desvió su mirada

- Es injusto – escuchó decirle a Candy – es muy injusto lo que me estás haciendo…

- ¿Lo crees? – dijo con enojo - ¿Crees es injusto?

- Si… - le contestó con tristeza – he tratado de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo en todo, en salir adelante a pesar de todos los problemas y estar bien delante de mis hijos ¿y tu me reclamas?

Terry no dijo más, no quería discutir, solo miró a su hijo, le dio un beso en la frente y sin mirarla ni decirle nada, salió de la habitación.

Candy se quedó sola con su hijo, en sus verdes ojos aparecieron unas lágrimas, y pensó: "¿hasta cuando, hasta cuando podré seguir soportando esta situación?"

* * *

- _¿Por qué eres tan testarudo? – le decía Eleanor discutiendo fuera de la habitación de Candy en el hospital_

- _Ya te he dicho madre que no acepto – contestó con enojo Terry_

- _¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta de la situación que están pasando tú y ella?_

- _Si, si me doy cuenta, por eso mismo es que debo luchar yo sólo y sacar adelante a mi familia…_

- _¡Terry por favor! ¡piensa! Piensa en lo que estás haciendo, Candy no está muy bien, necesita cuidados, alimentos…_

- _¡No hay necesidad de que me recuerdes lo que necesita! ¡Sé muy bien que ella necesita comer bien, sé que necesita vitaminas, sé que necesita medicinas, sé que necesita cuidados especiales por su estado… lo sé muy bien madre! – se enojó, pero bajó su voz como si quisiera controlarse – sé que necesita muchas cosas… pero por eso encontraré un mejor trabajo para darle a ella las cosas que necesitará…_

- _Hijo… por favor – se acercó a él – acepta mi ayuda…_

- _No madre…_

- _No seas testarudo… ¿Serás capaz de condenar a tu esposa y a tu hijo a padecer necesidades?_

- _…_

- _Entiende hijo, puedo ayudarte, déjame ayudarte, estarás conmigo hasta que puedas tener algo que le ofrezcas a tu familia… yo puedo ayudarte a conseguir un buen trabajo… además_

- _¿Qué? ¿Además qué madre? – preguntó él_

- _Recuerda una cosa, que deberías tener muy presente – lo miró – ella tiene una familia y ten por seguro que estarán tratando de localizarla… y luego está tu padre…_

- _¿Y eso que tiene que ver?_

- _Que los dos son menores de edad, y la manera en cómo se casaron pueden invalidarla…_

- _¡No, no podrán hacerlo! ¡Nuestro matrimonio se consumó y ahora estamos esperando un hijo!_

- _No importa, sabes bien que tu padre hará cualquier cosa por regresarte a Inglaterra… no le importarán tus razonamientos… - Terry solo escuchaba con las manos empuñadas – igual la familia de ella, no sabemos de qué serán capaces de hacerle… hijo… yo quiero ayudarte, quiero protegerlos… – le puso sus manos en los hombros de él – mientras Candy se recupera y tu encuentras un buen empleo y puedas ofrecerle algo mejor a ella y a tu hijo… - Terry no contestaba, miraba al suelo – sé que es duro lo que te estoy diciendo, pero la realidad es así… déjame ayudarte…_

- _No Madre – dijo con voz y mirada llenas de determinación – si mi padre y la familia de ella están buscándonos y nos encuentran, nos separaran, por lo que es mejor que estemos alejados…_

- _Pero hijo…_

- _Lo único que si podría agradecerte es que me pudieras recomendar en algún trabajo, así podría darle mejores cosas a Candy…_

_Eleanor miró a Terry, éste tenía una determinación y una decisión en sus ojos, que conociéndolo, sabía que no iba a lograr convencerlo de que aceptara vivir con ella, quizás él tendría razón, vivir separados de ella, sería más difícil para su padre encontrarlo, porque sabía que cuando el duque se proponía a hacer algo, era implacable._

- _Está bien hijo… no te obligaré a hacer algo que no quieras hacer… y si, te ayudaré a encontrar algo mejor, podríamos visitar a un viejo amigo… tiene una compañía teatral, ahí podrías comenzar a hacer pininos…_

- _Gracias madre…_

- _Siempre contarás conmigo hijo…_

* * *

_Candy salió dos días después del hospital, iba más recuperada, en cuanto a su principio de neumonía la lograron atacar a tiempo, Terry había ido por ella atendiendo a todo lo que el doctor le dijo en cuanto a lo que Candy necesitaba, así que salieron del Hospital, un auto los estaba esperando._

- _Terry… - le habló Candy sorprendida cuando vio a éste abrirle la puerta para que entrara_

- _No te preocupes pecosa… este auto es prestado solo para transportarnos a casa - le dijo sonriendo con tranquilidad, dentro del auto comenzó a contarle lo que había pasado durante su enfermedad, la vio que estaba callada y triste - ¿Qué te sucede cariño? – le tomó suavemente de la barbilla_

- _Yo… yo quiero pedirte que me perdones…_

- _¿Perdonarte? Pero ¿por qué?_

- _Por haberte obligado a que tuvieras que ir a buscar a tu madre… tú no querías hacerlo… y por mi culpa – una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla_

- _No, no – le limpió con sus dedos la lágrima – nada es por tu culpa… mi madre fue muy buena al ayudarnos, no iba a permitir que tu padecieras así, necesitas recuperarte y cuidados… lo único que le he aceptado es que me recomiende en algún trabajo para poder darte lo necesario y recuperarte… _

- _Pero…_

- _Nada, nada… - le dio un suave beso en sus labios – todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti ¿entiendes? – la miró sonriendo – ahora quiero que me regales una sonrisa… y prometerme que te pondrás fuerte para que este pequeño ser que empieza a crecer dentro de ti nazca sano… - puso una mano en su vientre_

- _Si… - sus ojos brillaban cristalinos – está bien… - otro suave beso_

_Terry lógicamente no podía explayarse en aquel momento dentro del auto y besarla como quería, ya que el chofer de su madre venía manejando._

* * *

_Candy y Terry nuevamente comenzaron su vida, él era quien ahora le consentía y atendía mientras ella se recuperaba, trataba de llevarla a caminar por un rato, llegaban a aquel pequeño lugar que hacía las veces de parque, ahí estaban un rato, platicando o simplemente juntos abrazados mirando, parecía que aún así, sus almas se comunicaban y se complementaban, no había necesidad de palabras, luego por las noches, trataba él de controlarse las ganas de hacerle el amor, ya que hacía apenas dos días que había salido ella del hospital y necesitaba reposo, pero aún así, se conformaba con dormir muy abrazado a ella, sentirla._

* * *

_Al tercer día, Terry recibió un mensaje por parte de su madre, donde le indicaba donde le había recomendado._

- _¡Me alegro mucho! – decía Candy al escucharlo contarle _

- _Si…_

- _Ya me imagino, seguramente pronto te veré al fin en una obra…_

- _No lo creo… - dijo él_

- _¿Cómo, por qué?_

- _Porque le hice prometer a mi madre que no diría que yo soy su hijo… - Candy lo miró sin entender – verás – se acercó a ella y le dio un suave beso – quiero obtener las cosas por mi mismo, sino, no tendría caso todo esto que he hecho… ¿me entiendes? – la miró_

- _Si, te entiendo… aunque sabes que será más complicado que obtengas resultados tan pronto…_

- _Si, lo sé, pero solamente así te sentirás orgullosa de mi_

- _Ya lo estoy… no hay necesidad de que hagas sacrificios para que yo este orgullosa, ya lo estoy Terrence Granchester… siempre he estado orgullosa de ti…_

- _Pero quiero que lo estés más – la besó nuevamente hasta quedarse los dos sin aliento – pues, bien – a regañadientes la soltó – debo irme, sino creo que no saldré nunca de aquí y me quedaré besándote…_

- _¡Terry! – dijo sonrojada_

- _¡Jajajajaja! ¡Me fascina que hagas eso! ¡se te ven más las pecas!_

- _¡UUUyyy! _

_Terry salió justamente cuando un cojín se estrelló en la puerta, sabía como hacer enfadar a su pecosa, Candy se sonrió y se tocó sus labios, no podía terminar de asimilar esas sensaciones que le hacía experimentar Terry simplemente con sus besos._

_TOC, TOC, TOC_

_Su ensoñación se quitó al escuchar toquidos en la puerta, sonrió pensando que era él, quizás algo olvidaría, se dijo._

- _¿Acaso olvidaste algo? – dijo al momento de abrir la puerta, su sonrisa se borró al ver quien estaba ahí_

- _Buenas Tardes… - dijo aquel hombre alto que inmediatamente reconoció_

- _Bu… buenas tardes – tartamudeó Candy _

- _¿Se encuentra Terrence? – preguntó el hombre con voz imponente_

- _No, acaba de salir… _

- _Me imagino que tu debes ser Candy – dijo entrando al pequeño departamento sin esperar a ser invitado _

- _Si… - contestó Candy y cerró la puerta_

- _Bien – el duque comenzó a recorrer con una mirada de desprecio el lugar, que aunque estaba limpio, era muy miserable – necesito que me digas donde está Terry…_

- _Él… él salió a trabajar…_

- _¿A trabajar? – preguntó entre burlona y sorprendido – no puedo creerlo… ¿en qué podría trabajar, si no sabe hacer nada?_

- _Fue a una entrevista en un teatro – le dijo ella_

- _¿Aún sigue teniendo esa tontería en la cabeza? ¡No es posible que continúe con la idea de ser actor!_

- _¿Por qué no?_

- _¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta de quien es Terry? – preguntó con seriedad, ella no contestó – Terry será el próximo Duque de Granchester y su lugar debe estar en Inglaterra…_

- _¡NO! ¡Usted no puede llevarse a Terry! _

- _¡Claro que puedo! ¡Así que dime donde está!_

- _¿Cómo es posible que pueda usted ser tan cruel con él?_

_El ambiente se tornó tenso, Candy sentía un dolor en su pecho de solo imaginar que pudieran arrebatarle a Terry, sentía sobre todo lo que él sufriría al ver truncados sus sueños._

- _Es mi hijo… el próximo duque…_

- _¡Pero eso es algo que él no desea! – habló ella_

- _No importa lo que él desee, debe acatar mis órdenes… y una de ellas es separarte de ti…_

- _¡NO! ¡Usted no puede separarnos! ¡Estamos casados!_

- _¡Un matrimonio que se invalidará, ustedes son menores de edad!_

- _Pero… yo lo quiero… - casi lloraba, pero se aguantó, no iba a permitirle al duque verla derrotada – usted… usted no puede hacerlo_

- _Si puedo, y lo haré, Terry se irá conmigo esta noche…_

- _¡NO por favor! – se acercó a él – no puede usted llevárselo, no puede usted truncar sus sueños, debe dejar que él viva… - el duque le sorprendió la pasión que le imprimía en su voz la chica – nunca ha podido ser feliz… debe dejarlo…_

- _Lo siento, su lugar es en Inglaterra… y el tuyo con tu familia… quien posiblemente no tarde en encontrarte… - dijo el duque encaminándose a la puerta – volveré más tarde por él…_

- _¡Por favor!_

_El duque ya no le hizo caso y salió del pequeño departamento, Candy se quedó mirando por donde había salido, no sabía qué hacer, una opresión en su pecho sintió y sin ponerse a pensar en lo que hacía, salió corriendo._

_Llegó a la calle justo cuando el carruaje donde iba el duque comenzaba a caminar, y sin pensar nuevamente en lo que hacía, se fue siguiéndolo._

- _¡Por favor espere! – la chica lo seguía - ¡Espere por favor! _

_Con completa desesperación, se apeó del carruaje sin medir las consecuencias, con trabajos se fue acercando a la ventanilla._

- _¡Por Dios! – dijo el duque al mirarla - ¡Cochero pare, pare! _

* * *

- _¿Acaso estás loca? ¡Pudiste haberte hecho daño! – le reclamaba el duque_

- _Es que… - jadeaba por el esfuerzo – debía… hablar… con… usted… no… puede… llevarse a… Terry…_

- _Está bien, te escucho, dame una razón para que yo no lo haga…_

- _Posiblemente… - comenzó a decir Candy – hicimos algo indebido, pero no malo… más bien fui yo quien hice algo que no estuvo muy bien… él fue el menos culpable de todo lo que ha sucedido… él ha venido a cumplir sus sueños, los cuales yo deseo que los obtenga, usted – lo miró – no debe impedirle que lo logre, él merece alcanzarlos ¿acaso se ha preocupado por él? – el duque no contestaba, solo escuchaba – y si él precio porque usted comprenda que debe dejarlo continuar sus sueños es que yo me separe de él… - sonrió con tristeza – lo haría… con todo el dolor de mi corazón yo me iría de su lado… pero por favor, no lo obligue a regresar a Inglaterra, déle la oportunidad de ser feliz…_

_El duque no habló, parecía estar pensando lo que ella le estaba diciendo, aquellos momentos fueron los más duros para Candy, se le hizo eterno aquel silencio._

- _¿En verdad serías capaz de abandonarlo?_

- _Si…_

- _¿Tanto le quieres?_

- _Más que a nada…_

- _Pero si son solo unos chiquillos…_

- _Yo le he aprendido a amar… lo he visto sonreír, ya no tiene esa mirada de tristeza que siempre lo acompañaba… ahora es otro… _

- _Pero ¿te das cuenta que su matrimonio pudiera invalidarse?_

- _Lo sé… pero si usted nos permite vivir en paz y juntos… - ella lo miró – sé que somos menores de edad, que nos casamos de una manera extraña, pero nos amamos… además… - bajó la mirada – consumamos el matrimonio… y yo… estoy… esperando un hijo…_

- _¿Qué? ¡Un hijo! ¿Y aún así te pusiste en peligro al subir de esa forma a mi carruaje? – le reclamó con enojo – no puede ser que seas tan impulsiva_

- _Lo siento – bajó los ojos y se sonrojó_

- _¡Vaya! – contestó sorprendido – un hijo, un nieto…_

- _Si – dijo avergonzada – yo… _

- _Vaya – dijo el duque – creo que esto hace cambiar las cosas…_

- _¿Cómo? – contestó sorprendida_

- _Si… - una pausa – creo que trataré de entender lo que me dices… y espero que Terry encuentre lo que desea… aunque ya lo tiene en sus manos_

- _¡Oh señor duque! – Candy hizo brillar sus ojos y su sonrisa_

- _Cuando me enteré de la partida de ustedes… investigué que clase de chica eras y las recomendaciones no fueron muy alentadoras – le dijo y ella se sonrojó nuevamente – pero ahora, ahora que te conozco y veo lo que eres capaz de hacer por mi hijo, aventarte a un carruaje en movimiento para que yo prestara atención… aún poniéndote tu y mi nieto en peligro – a Candy le alegró aquellas palabras "mi nieto"- y lo más sorprendente, que seas capaz de enfrentarte a mi para defender a Terry… vaya, no creí eso… - el duque sonrió – realmente eres la mujer adecuada para Terry… - se miraron los dos sonriendo - debo irme… no venía preparado más que para llevarme a Terry de vuelta… pero con este cambio… - una pausa – estaré pendiente de ustedes… - le dijo tomando su mano – lo que llegues a necesitar, no dudes en pedirlo… _

- _Gracias señor duque… _

_El duque se encaminó a su carruaje, pero antes de entrar en él, se volteó a mirarla._

- _¡Ah! Una cosa más… - Candy lo miró prestando atención – espero que le pongan mi nombre a ese bebé – le guiñó un ojo y entró al carruaje, _

- _¡Pero aún no sabemos si será niño…!_

- _Creo que tengo un presentimiento… - contestó sonriendo sin darle tiempo a contestar a Candy, mientras el carruaje inicio su partida, la chca solo batió su mano a manera de despedida._

_Aquel día fue diferente, indirectamente había hecho las paces el padre de Terry con éste a través de ella._

_Por lo pronto había logrado que él duque abandonara la idea de llevárselo a Inglaterra y dejarlo continuar con su sueño de ser actor._

_Continuará… _

* * *

_Bueno, parece que poco a poco continuarán sorteando los obstáculos que han tenido en sus vidas, por el momento ella logró convencer al padre de Terry, pero ahora ¿ella podrá lograr sortear la misma suerte con la familia Andrey? _

_Y bueno como siempre, los agradecimientos, muchas, muchas gracias por darle su atención a esta historia, agradezco enormemente sus comentarios, las palabras que me manda, son una buena recompensa para todo lo que trato de imprimir en la historia, gracias._


	6. Chapter 6

**A Y E R**

**Capítulo 6**

* * *

- Si… - contestaba Candy al teléfono - Si, es así… ahora está mejor, ya está más repuesto, aunque el doctor dijo que no corriera e hiciera esfuerzos… - sonreía - ¿Cómo? – Dijo después de una pausa y la sonrisa se le borró - ¿Y cuándo será?... dentro de dos semanas… está bien… si… de acuerdo… si… adiós…

Mañana sería nuevamente la cita en la corte para continuar el procedimiento, ya había pasado una semana, no era posible, pensaba Candy, una semana… pero su abogado le acababa de llamar para decirle que por instancias de Terry, el abogado de éste había pedido se pospusiera la cita para dentro de dos semanas.

Candy se imaginó que sería porque su hijo había estado enfermo y requería de ella para cuidarlo, era lo que más tenía que agradecerle a Terry que tuviera aquella atención con sus hijos, siempre demostró lo mucho que los quería.

Su abogado Ronald Jackson, le había visitado hacía dos días para informarle sobre lo referente a la supuesta relación de la que le acusaban, lo que Candy al saberlo, se sorprendió por toda la sarta de mentiras que se estaba enterando.

Se sintió tan triste de saber cual era la razón, no era posible que él desconfiara de aquella forma de ella, pensó con tristeza, sintió unas ganas de llorar por lo que acababa de saber, pero también se sintió herida por aquella falta de confianza que él le había manifestado, además ¿por qué no le preguntó nada?

* * *

- _¡Oh Candy! – dijo Terry dejando de besarla, la abrazó debajo de las sabanas sintiendo su cuerpo calido junto al de él – me había sentido tan lejos de ti…_

- _Yo también – soltó un suspiro – creo que si no te tengo junto a mi no sé que me sucedería…_

- _Si… igual siento… - la acariciaba – sabes… lo mejor de todo es que estoy comenzando a ganar es más de lo que me pagaban en la taberna…_

- _Ya me imagino cuando al fin estés en el escenario, serás el mejor actor de Broadway_

- _Para eso me faltará un poco cariño… recuerda que no quise aceptar la ayuda de mi madre en ese aspecto… quiero lograr todo por mi mismo…_

- _Lo sé… y te entiendo…_

- _Gracias… tú eres la única que comprende lo que hago…_

_Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Terry había comenzado a trabajar en el teatro, se había presentado con el dueño de la compañía que aparte de todo también actuaba en algunas de sus obras, por lo que le dio un trabajo solo por venir de parte de Eleanor Backer una de sus amigas más queridas, por lo que cuando él se presentó, le dio un empleo detrás de los escenarios, lo que a Terry le pareció bueno para comenzar a aprender de ello._

_Su situación económica comenzó a ser diferente, Terry tenía un trabajo más o menos estable, que le permitía darle a Candy lo más necesario para que se recuperara de su enfermedad._

_Lo que hasta esa noche se había visto la recuperación, ya que pudieron al fin disfrutar de su amor, le había hecho el amor con suavidad, con ternura, como si con ello le compensara tantas cosas._

* * *

_Los días continuaron transcurriendo, la vida seguía su curso, continuaban viviendo en aquel departamento en aquella zona, Terry quería salir de ahí ya, pero necesitaban juntar un poco más de dinero para poder pagar el alquiler de un lugar mejor._

_En el teatro Terry cada día iba observando como se realizaban las diferentes tareas, incluso las que no le correspondía hacer, pero lo que más le gustaba era cuando los actores que conformaban la compañía ensayaban, era cuando él se daba la oportunidad de poder buscar la oportunidad de demostrar lo que era._

_Así que con aquel proyecto en mente, comenzó a estudiar parlamentos, tenía unas cuantas obras que había traído consigo desde Inglaterra, varios de Shakespeare, entre ellos, Hamlet, que era la obra que estaban ya preparando en la compañía teatral, se propuso a estudiar para poder obtener algún papel, no podía aspirar a uno principal, ya que esos ya estaban repartidos, así que se conformaría con cualquiera de los que hubiera._

* * *

_En el pequeño departamento que Candy y Terry compartían, se había comenzado a notar un cambio, ya no se veía tan deprimente como al principio, poco a poco comenzaba a sentirse acogedor, ya que el dinero que Terry traía, el cual era más de lo que había ganado en la taberna, ayudaba mucho para poder prepararle una comida caliente por las noches a él._

_Había pasado ya medio año desde que se habían fugado prácticamente del colegio, y aunque en la mente de Candy siempre revoloteaba la misma idea, no la llevaba a cabo, ya que era el escribir una carta al Hogar de Pony para poder explicar el por qué de su huida del colegio, además, sabía que tenía que darle una explicación también a la familia Andrey, pero nuevamente, no sabía cómo hacerlo, no lo había comentado con Terry tampoco, pero tenía que buscar la manera de avisarle siquiera a la señorita Pony y a la hermana Maria que estaba bien, ahí le explicaba la situación y lo que hasta esos momentos pasaba por su vida, les pedía como un favor muy, muy especial, que no informaran nada a la familia Andrey, que ella personalmente se haría cargo de poner al tanto a la familia y darle explicaciones al Tío Abuelo William._

_Así que aquella mañana, como había estado acostumbrándose a hacerlo, salió, el aire le pegó en el rostro, caminó hasta dirigirse a la oficina de correos para enviar la misiva, ella se veía muy diferente ahora, su vientre comenzaba ya a notarse abultado, su cabello agarrado ya no en dos coletas, sino en una y enrollado para que no se le enredara, su rostro había adquirido nuevamente un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, y sus ojos parecían haber atrapado nuevamente su brillo._

* * *

- _¡Candy, Candy! – Terry llegó gritando aquella noche a casa_

- _¿Qué sucede? – Candy venía limpiando sus manos con una servilleta, estaba acabando de hacer la cena_

- _¡Oh pecosa! – la abrazó y la levantó al aire - ¡Estoy tan contento!_

- _¡OH que bien! Pero ¿por qué? – preguntó riendo con él_

- _¡Tengo un papel dentro de la obra! _

- _¿En verdad?_

- _¡SI! _

- _¡Qué alegría! ¡Estoy tan contenta por ti!_

- _¡Y yo, no sabes cuánto pecosa! ¡De aquí en adelante nos irá mucho mejor ya lo verás! ¡y a ti! – dijo y le tocó el vientre a Candy – parece ser que vienes con una grandiosa torta bajo el brazo – besó su vientre y Candy sintió una oleada de ternura – nos has traído una suerte increíble pequeño bebé…_

* * *

_Terry comenzó a darse a notar dentro de los ensayos que se llevaban a cabo en el teatro, llamaba la atención por la forma tan natural de actuar, a pesar de que el papel que tenía era en si muy pequeño, había logrado captar la atención de Robert Hathaway._

_Pero no solamente de él, sino de todas las chicas que ahora pasaban a ser compañeras de actuación de Terry, aunque éste se mantenía a distancia de ellas, había a una que le había llamado mucho más la atención que a las demás._

- _Hola… - Terry volteó al escuchar aquella voz, había estado muy concentrado leyendo la obra que representarían_

- _Hola – su voz sonaba impersonal, la chica en cuestión la acababa de conocer, también era una de las jóvenes actrices de la compañía Susana Marlowe se llamaba_

_Era una chica rubia, de cabellos lacios brillantes muy bien peinados, esbelta, bonita, tenía unos ademanes muy bien cuidados._

- _Veo que estás estudiando el libreto de la obra… me he dado cuenta que eres muy bueno actuando… - trató de iniciar una charla_

- _Hmm – fue lo que respondió Terry y siguió con su lectura_

- _Veo que no eres de aquí ¿Verdad? – Terry no contestó – lo digo por tu acento… no lo ubico… - ella continuó_

- _Soy inglés… - dijo con voz seria_

- _¿Inglés? ¡oh vaya! Con razón tu manera de decir los parlamentos es diferente… sabes yo…_

- _Perdona – Terry se levantó interrumpiéndola – pero parece que ya comenzarán los ensayos… - comenzó a caminar dejándola completamente confundida…_

_Ella lo siguió con la mirada y sonrió, realmente aquel nuevo integrante de la compañía era sumamente apuesto, aunque muy serio, pero no importaba, había sido un gran avance que él le contestara, ya que por lo regular se apartaba de los demás y se ocupaba de leer distintas obras mientras no comenzaban los ensayos._

- _Si lo sigues mirando así, cualquiera pensaría que te atrae… - otra voz femenina la sorprendió_

- _No creo que sea de tu incumbencia Karen… - contestó Susana_

- _Ya lo creo que si querida… ese chico es muy, muy apuesto… atrae las miradas de cualquiera de nosotras…_

- _Pero no se fijará en cualquiera – dijo presuntuosa _

- _En eso concuerdo contigo querida… no creo que se fije en ti… - dijo burlona y se alejó dejándola furiosa_

- _Verás que si… - dijo murmurando cuando quedó sola – verás que Terrence Granchester será para mi…_

* * *

_Pronto llegó el día esperado del estreno de la obra "Hamlet" en la cual, Terry tendría un papel pequeño, pero no por eso dejaba de ser especial, así que Candy fue invitada de Eleanor Backer a un palco especial, donde entraron de manera muy anónima para no llamar la atención de la prensa, Terry sabía que tanto su madre, como Candy estarían ahí mirando su actuación, así que dio todo lo mejor de si._

_Candy se sintió completamente emocionada al verlo arriba de un escenario y limpió una lágrima de su mejilla al ver que Terry comenzaba a hacer realidad su sueño de actuar._

_Cuando la obra terminó, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, así que fue el momento que aprovechó Eleanor para escabullirse junto con Candy y evitar así a la prensa, pero, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Eleanor, no pudieron escapar sin haber sido perseguidas por algunos de los reporteros que esperaban a las afueras del teatro e inevitablemente los flashazos se dejaron sentir, por lo que a las carreras y sin poder esperar a Terry, subieron al auto y se alejaron de ahí._

* * *

- _¡Vaya fue grandioso! – celebraba Robert Hathaway detrás del escenario felicitando a todo su equipo – como bien saben, cada principio de obra se celebra con una cena, así que los espero… - les dijo donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión._

_Terry se encaminó a la parte donde estaban los camerinos para poder quitarse el maquillaje y cambiar sus ropas, fue seguido de Susana por el pasillo_

- _¡Oh ha sido un éxito! – dijo ella _

- _Si…_

- _¿Si sabes llegar donde se llevará a cabo la cena? – preguntó ella_

- _No…_

- _¡Pues si quieres puedo llevarte! – dijo animada_

- _No…_

- _¿No? ¿No irás a la celebración?_

- _No, yo no acostumbro asistir a ese tipo de reuniones…_

- _Pero… el señor Hathaway…_

- _Le presentaré mis disculpas al señor Hathaway por no asistir…_

- _Pero Terrence…_

- _Disculpa, tengo que cambiarme – y prácticamente le cerró la puerta en sus narices a Susana, quien se quedó literalmente mirando la puerta sin dar crédito _

* * *

_Terry después de haber dado sus disculpas a Robert Hathaway, prácticamente salió corriendo del teatro, escabulléndose de los reporteros que querían conocer más acerca de aquel chico que había llamado la atención a pesar de no tener un papel muy extenso._

_Así que llegó a su pequeño departamento, sabía que ahí lo esperarían._

- _Hola extraño… - escuchó una suave voz cuando cerró la puerta detrás de él_

- _Hola… - dijo con una sonrisa, la abrazó - ¿te gustó la obra?_

- _¡Estuviste… magnifico! _

- _No pude zafarme antes… por eso no pude acompañarlas… - dijo refiriéndose a su madre_

- _Tu madre eso me dijo, por eso me trajo a casa y me dejo estas cosas para que pudiéramos celebrar tu éxito – le mostró la mesa, que estaba dispuesta para cenar_

- _¡Vaya! Pero antes de cenar… - la miró y sin dejar de abrazarla comenzó a besarla_

* * *

_Más tarde, la vela que había estado alumbrando desde la pequeña mesa donde habían cenado estaba a punto de extinguirse, Candy tenía abrazado a Terry, él tenía su cabeza en el hueco que se formaba en su cuello, y con su mano acariciaba el prominente vientre que comenzaba a crecer, ella pasaba sus dedos entre los castaños cabellos de él, las respiraciones de ambos estaban completamente relajadas, habían hecho el amor con ternura, con suavidad._

- _Candy… - se escuchó la voz de él_

- _Mmm… - contestó ella_

- _Soy muy feliz… _

- _Yo también…_

- _Cuando terminó la obra… - empezó a decir – quería salir corriendo del teatro… pero no pude hacerlo… el señor Hathaway nos hizo una invitación a todo el personal de la compañía para celebrar… - Candy abrió sus ojos – pero… no quise ir…_

- _¿Por qué?_

- _Porque quería volver a ser yo mismo… una vez te dije que el teatro me gustaba porque podías ser lo que quisieras… ser príncipe o mendigo… ser rico o ser pobre… pero el papel que más me gusta es donde soy yo mismo… y solamente contigo puedo serlo, solo contigo me quito las caretas y soy simplemente Terry…_

- _Terry… - dijo suavemente_

- _Si… así como tu lo pronuncias – levantó su rostro para acercarlo al de ella y besarla en los labios._

* * *

_Los días continuaron, las puestas de la obra continuaban reafirmando el éxito que estaba teniendo ésta, las cosas en el pequeño departamento estaban cambiando, poco a poco el dinero llegaba cada vez más, no había noche que Terry no llegara con un regalo para Candy, además de darse al fin el lujo de poder pasear o llevarla a comer o a cenar, además de visitar con más frecuencia a Eleanor, como aquel día, que les tenía una sorpresa._

- _Candy querida… ¿Por qué no subes con Marie? – se dirigió a Candy – te tengo algunas cosas en mi recamara_

- _Oh, claro… - dijo Candy y salió con Marie_

- _Recibí una carta de tu padre Terry… - le anunció Eleanor, cuando quedaron solos, él no contestó, solo frunció el ceño, Eleanor continuó – en ella me cuenta que vino a Nueva York cuando le avisaron que te habían encontrado – Terry la miró con sorpresa – había contratado un detective, quien descubrió que me buscaste, lo demás fue fácil para él dar contigo, me dice que había venido con el firme propósito de obligarte a regresar con él… pero que se topó con una gran pared que le impidió llevar a cabo su propósito – Eleanor sonrió – y esta "pared" le convenció de que te dejara aquí… _

- _¿Acaso…?_

- _Si… esa pared es una chica rubia de pecas… se enfrentó a tu padre…y como lo refiere en su carta, dice que se encontró con una persona que a pesar de ser tan pequeña tenía un corazón y una determinación muy grande y difícil de traspasar… que te da su aprobación para ese matrimonio con ella… además – Terry iba a decir algo pero su madre no lo dejó – me dice que está molesto…_

- _¿Molesto, pero por qué? ¿Por qué tiene que estarlo? – fruncía el ceño de nuevo _

- _Porque no vio en el dedo de ella un anillo… - Terry la miró sorprendida – por lo que para salvar ese inconveniente te ha mandado también esto… - le dio un pequeño paquete – se ha dado cuenta que Candy es la mujer perfecta que tu necesitas…_

_Terry tomó el paquete y lo abrió, eran dos anillos, hechos en un trabajo muy delicado, eran iguales, pero uno era más pequeño, los dos tenían engarzados diamantes y el emblema de los Granchester._

- _Y le manda bendiciones al bebé que viene en camino… - continuó Eleanor – también, que espera que Candy cumpla lo que le prometió en relación a ese bebé…_

_Terry miraba aquellos anillos, escuchaba las palabras de su madre, se sentía abrumado por todo, no podía creer que Candy se hubiera enfrentado a su padre y él sin saberlo ¿por qué no se lo contó? _

* * *

_Mas tarde, llegaron Candy y Terry al departamentito, Terry iba cargando unas bolsas que contenían vestidos de maternidad, regalo de su madre, iba serio, Candy hablaba y hablaba, pero él solo escuchaba._

- _Terry… - la miró - ¿Te sucede algo?_

- _Hm… - solo contestó_

- _No has dicho una sola palabra desde que salimos de casa de tu mamá… - Terry se encaminó a la ventana, ahí solo observó hacia fuera, los techos de algunos de los edificios, la noche había caído ya_

- _¿Por qué no me dijiste nada sobre la visita de mi padre? – preguntó sin mirarla_

- _Yo…_

- _Debiste decírmelo… me he tenido que enterar por mi madre, que mi padre vino y te enfrentaste literalmente a él…_

- _Es que iba a llevarte con él…_

- _¡Pudiste haberme dicho! – ella no contestó - ¿Acaso creíste que no podía defenderme?_

- _Yo… - miraba al piso_

- _No puedo creer que hayas ocultado algo así Candy… nunca hemos tenido una buena relación mi padre y yo, ahora, pensar que estuvo aquí y creíste que podría llevarme con él… claro que no lo hubiera permitido… pero…_

- _¡Moriría si te hubiera llevado! – lo interrumpió mirándolo, el ceño fruncido de Terry no la detuvo y continuó - ¡Moriría si te arrancaran de mi! ¡Sé que hice mal al no contarte nada! ¡pero no supe como hacerlo! – sus verdes ojos se llenaron de lágrimas_

- _Candy… - la voz de Terry sonaba más calmada – perdón, sé que a veces me exaspero… pero… soy un cabezota, lo sé – la abrazó – no llores… por favor… soy un tonto… mírame Candy – ella lo miró – no llores – le limpió con sus dedos las lágrimas _

- _Es que tienes… razón… debí contarte…_

- _No importa, no importa de verdad… - le tomó su rostro con sus manos – estamos juntos es lo único que importa… es que la razón de mi enojo, es que mi padre haya encontrado algo que criticarme…_

- _¿Cómo? – ella lo miró confusa_

- _Si… verás… hay algo que no habíamos notado tu y yo… algo que dé a entender que estamos casados… algo que diga que eres mía…_

- _No te entiendo_

- _Si… mira – le tomó su mano - ¿Qué te hace falta? – Candy miraba y realmente no sabía que era – ¡pues esto pecosa! – sacó de su saco un anillo – esto te hace falta – se lo puso_

- _¡Terry!_

- _Mi padre lo notó y los mandó, con muchos saludos para tarzán pecoso… _

- _Es… _

- _Tienen el emblema de los Granchester, por lo que ahora y para siempre serás mi propiedad… _

- _¡Terry!_

- _¡Me fascina cuando te enojas! _

- _¡UUYYY! _

_Fue todo lo que Candy logró decir, ya que la boca de Terry la acalló comenzando a besarla sin darle oportunidad a más, la besaba con tanta pasión y amor que sin resistir más, terminaron desnudos y envueltos en las sabanas haciendo el amor…_

- _Candy… - habló Terry_

- _Si…_

- _¿Qué fue la promesa que le hiciste a mi padre? – ella rió suavemente, él se levantó para verle_

- _Me hizo prometer que le pondría su nombre a nuestro hijo… y te dejaría aquí conmigo… y yo acepté…_

- _¡Vaya con el duque! – la mano de él se dirigió al abultado vientre – la culpa de llevar su nombre pequeño, será de tu madre – le dijo_

- _¡Terry! – lo regañó Candy_

* * *

- _¿Qué te parece este lugar? – preguntaba Terry en la entrada de un edificio_

- _Pues no sé…_

_Aquella mañana habían salido, Terry le dijo que salieran a pasear, la llevó a una zona muy diferente a donde ellos vivían, que se encontraba en la parte suroeste de Manhattan, en uno de los barrios más antiguos de Nueva York, el famoso Lower East Side, conocido también como Barrio de Inmigrantes, lugar muy modesto en esos años, hoy en día __se ha convertido en el hogar de boutiques de lujo y de los locales de moda; se encaminaron cerca de la calle 59th, donde comenzaba lo que se conoce como el MidTown, teniendo cerca el Distrito de los Teatros, sobre la famosa avenida Broadway, la renta quizás iba a ser más elevada que el barrio donde primeramente habían vivido._

- _Encontré este lugar, me pareció bueno, muy diferente al lugar donde vivimos actualmente… creo que ya es tiempo de salir de ahí… ven… - entraron al edificio_

_Ciertamente la entrada era diferente, estaba muy limpia, entraron a lo nuevo que se estaba instalando en los edificios de la zona y eran los elevadores que los condujo a uno de los apartamentos que se encontraban en el cuarto piso, estaba abierto, una persona ya parecía estarlos esperando._

_Candy observó el lugar, era definitivamente mucho mejor de donde estaban, había mucha luz, tenía ventanas, la zona era muy tranquila, además claro de que constaba con varias piezas, y según le contó Terry, la renta era muy accesible a lo que ahora estaba ganando._

_Pero lo que más le gustó a Candy al asomarse a una de las ventanas, es haber visto que había un a unas pocas calles, el Central Park donde podría pasear por las mañanas y hacer su caminata diaria._

_Al siguiente día hicieron su mudanza, comenzando su vida en otro lugar diferente._

* * *

_Noche tras noche Candy esperaba a Terry en su departamento, desde la noche de estreno de la obra, ella no asistía, no era porque no quisiera hacerlo, pero es que no quería abrumar a Terry, ni darle pendiente por su estado de embarazo que tenía, su vientre cada día se hacía más y más abultado, y le cansaba mucho, así que mejor lo esperaba en casa._

_Terry comenzaba a llegar cada noche más tarde de lo acostumbrado, ya no como antes que llegaba a cenar, ahora ella cenaba casi siempre sola, o prefería no hacerlo, cuando Terry llegaba, no le apetecía cenar, casi siempre le invitaban a cenar._

_Lamentablemente aquellas acciones la hacían sentirse triste a Candy, que siempre escondía detrás de una sonrisa lo que sentía, para no darle preocupaciones a él, ya que cuando él tenía su día para descansar salían juntos a pasear o visitaban a su madre, a quien le había llegado a tener cariño Candy._

_Pero una mañana, comenzarían a verse cambios en la monótona vida de Candy…_

_Candy y Terry estaban terminando de almorzar, cuando escucharon unos toquidos en su puerta, Candy se levantó a abrir._

_En su semblante se pintó una gran sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba._

- _¡Tía Abuela! – Candy estaba sorprendida por aquella aparición_

_La mujer entró sin esperar que la rubia la invitara a entrar, miraba con desprecio y se notaba molesta, detrás de ella venía también George. _

- _Buenos días señorita Candy… - le saludó George con gentileza, mientras miraba sin saber que decir a la Tía Abuela, quien miraba a su alrededor el lugar_

- _Yo… _

- _¡No puedo creer que te hayas atrevido a hacer pasar a los Andrey semejante vergüenza! – la voz de la tía abuela sonaba demasiado severa – ¡Siempre estuve en desacuerdo con tu adopción, pero William se empeñó en llevarla a cabo! ¿Para qué? ¿Para que ahora te hayas atrevido a dejarnos en la más plena vergüenza? ¡Después de todo lo que hemos hecho por ti! ¿y ahora? ¡Mírate! – le dijo con desprecio – creo que está por demás que te diga que se te repudiará de la familia_

_Candy soltó unas lágrimas, no podía responderle a la mujer, miraba al piso, escuchando… _

- _No me queda más que decir que eres la vergüenza de la familia…_

- _¡Mida sus palabras señora! – se escuchó una voz furiosa_

_Tanto Candy, la tía abuela y George, voltearon a mirar, Terry estaba completamente furioso. _

- _¡No tiene ningún derecho para insultarla de esta manera!_

- _¿Y usted quien se supone que es? – preguntó la mujer mirando a un muchacho de mirada furiosa, que parecía apretar demasiado el saco que tenía en la mano_

- _El esposo de Candy…_

- _¿Qué? – la tía no salía de su asombro_

- _Si… señora… - la voz de Terry tenía un tinte despreciativo – soy el esposo de Candy… por lo que tengo todo el derecho de decir ¡Que usted no tiene ningún derecho de venir a insultarla delante de mí! Candy y yo nos hemos casado…_

- _Pero ¡son menores de edad! ¡Su matrimonio no es valido!_

- _Oh si, claro que lo es, tan valido como que vamos a tener un hijo – y puso su brazo por los hombros de Candy – además de que tenemos el permiso de mis padres… por lo que le digo… Candy no necesita de la familia Andrey, ahora es mi esposa, no importa si ustedes la repudian y le quitan su apellido, ya no lo necesita, ella ahora tiene mi apellido, estamos legalmente casados – tomó la mano de Candy y mostró el anillo que portaba en su dedo – por lo que usted, ni nadie más tiene ningún derecho para venir a insultarla… para la próxima ocasión que usted o alguien de su familia venga para faltarle al respeto, se las verá conmigo… Candy ya no está sola, ahora tiene quien la defienda…_

_Y diciendo esto, se encaminó a la puerta y la abrió…_

- _Agradeceré que se marchen… -les dijo con un ademán invitándolos a salir_

_La tía abuela no dijo ninguna palabra, pero si se notaba en su semblante que la actitud de Terry era más grosera que lo que ella había dicho para Candy, la mujer salió pero George se quedó un momento y se acercó a Candy_

- _No se preocupe señorita… señora Candy – se corrigió rápidamente – hablaré con el señor William… cuídese…_

- _Gracias George…_

_Éste salió y justo antes de que Terry cerrara su puerta los alcanzó y les dijo, dirigiéndose más que nada a la tía abuela._

- _Creo que tienen derecho a saber quien es el marido de Candy – dijo con arrogancia y sonriendo con burla, hizo una insultante caravana – mi nombre es Terrence Granchester… hijo del duque de Granchester de Inglaterra._

- _¡Oh! – dijo la tía abuela abriendo enormemente los ojos_

_Pero Terry ya se había dado la vuelta para entrar a su departamento y cerrar con un portazo._

_Dentro vio que no había nadie en la estancia y escuchó unos sollozos y los siguió, Candy estaba en la recamara, sentada en la cama, lloraba y se tapaba el rostro._

- _Candy… - se acercó a ella – pero, no debes estar así…_

- _Es que… no sabes… _

- _¿Te preocupa el hecho de que tu familia te repudie? – ella no contestó _

- _Yo… nunca había tenido una familia… un apellido…_

- _¡Pero ahora lo tienes, ahora tienes una familia, un apellido! – le dijo él, ella lo miró - ¡si! ¿qué no te has dado cuenta? Somos tú y yo… y este pequeño que próximamente vendrá… Candy… - le dijo con ternura y le limpió su rostro – no quiero verte así… quiero verte sonreír, no te preocupes por lo que ha sucedido con ellos, ahora estoy yo, jamás volverán a hacerte daño…_

- _Terry… _

_Él la abrazó y la mantuvo abrazada hasta que ella dejó de llorar._

* * *

- _Hola… _

- _Ah, hola Susana… - contestó Terry mirándola brevemente y volvía a su lectura_

_Habían transcurrido ya varios días después del incidente que tuviera con la familia de Candy._

- _Que bueno que anoche pudiste acompañarnos a la cena… - le dijo sonriente, sentándose junto a él_

- _Hm…_

- _¿Sabes que pronto será la terminación de la obra…?_

- _Lo sé…_

- _¿Y ya sabes cuál será la siguiente? – Terry no contestó – será ¡Romeo y Julieta!_

- _¿En verdad? – Terry la miró con interés ahora - ¿Cómo lo sabes?_

- _Pues… mi madre, sabes es muy buena amiga de Robert, y le preguntó cual era su siguiente proyecto… nos darán tres semanas de descanso y al regreso comenzarán los castings para esa obra… - Susana sonreía con placer_

- _Que bien…_

- _Si, yo audicionaré para el de Julieta… espero tenerlo… yo sé que tu obtendrás con facilidad el de Romeo… - Terry no contestó - ¡imaginas los dos actuando juntos! ¡Seremos los mejores!_

_Terry no contestó, solo se imaginó en el escenario interpretando a Romeo, en su mente se recreó ese momento… justo debajo del balcón diciéndole aquellas palabras a Julieta… a su Julieta, que se transformó en una rubia de rostro pecoso…_

**_Continuará…_**


	7. Chapter 7

**A Y E R**

**CAPITULO 7**

* * *

_**Se acabó al arrancarme la piel**_

_**Por el dolor...**_

_**Necesitaba en mi vida un poco de calor**_

_**Caen las hojas como cayeron mis sueños**_

_**Resbalando ante mis ojos**_

_**Huyendo de los dedos.**_

_**No pienso ni siento, no actúo ni miento**_

_**Estoy por estar, estoy por callar**_

_**Por no decir... lo que quiero.**_

* * *

- No debes sentirte mal Candy… - Karen trataba de darle ánimos

- Es que… - la voz de ella sonaba triste – es una situación que no sé cuanto tiempo más podré soportar… no sé por qué ha llegado hasta este punto, no pensé que Terry… - se calló

- ¡Terry es un tonto! – le contestó Karen – es un tonto por continuar con esto, y su carácter tan difícil o hace que no se pueda hablar con él…

- Pero… es que ¿por qué cree esto de mi? Todo lo que su investigador le dijo son mentiras… - trataba de aguantar las ganas de llorar

- Aquí creo que hay alguien que ha estado manipulando las cosas… - le comentó Karen

- Pero ¿quién…?

- Candy, tú y yo sabemos quien es la única persona capaz de querer hacerte un mal…

Candy no contestó, sabía a que persona se refería Karen, sabía que desde que la había conocido, la había mirado con mucha hostilidad, aún cuando se ocultó al principio que Terry era un hombre soltero.

* * *

- _¡No puedo creerlo! – decía Terry mientras le platicaba a Candy - ¡Seré Romeo en la siguiente obra!_

- _Me alegro mucho por ti – le decía contenta Candy_

- _Si y todo gracias a ti – le dijo y la abrazó_

- _¿A mi?_

- _Si… porque cuando llegó mi turno para hacer mi prueba… la chica que estaba en el balcón haciéndola de Julieta… se transformó en ti… fue que pude expresar mi verdadero sentir…_

- _¿Ah si? – lo besó suavemente en los labios - ¿y cuales fueron tus líneas? – le dijo seductora_

**- Mmm… creo que mereces que te demuestre lo que me haces ser… - sonrió – bien, escucha: - Terry se pone de rodillas frente a Candy, que está sentada en la cama - ¡Qué bien se burla del dolor ajeno quien nunca sintió dolores...! ¿Pero qué luz es la que asoma por allí? ¿El sol que sale ya por los balcones de oriente? Sal, hermoso sol, y mata de envidia con tus rayos a la luna, que está pálida y ojeriza porque vence tu hermosura cualquier ninfa de tu coro. Por eso se viste de amarillo color. ¡Qué necio el que se arree con sus galas marchitas! ¡Es mi vida, es mi amor el que aparece! ¿Cómo podría yo decirla que es señora de mi alma? Nada me dijo. Pero ¿qué importa? Sus ojos hablarán, y yo responderé. ¡Pero qué atrevimiento es el mío, si no me dijo nada! Los dos más hermosos luminares del cielo la suplican que les sustituya durante su ausencia. Si sus ojos resplandecieran como astros en el cielo, bastaría su luz para ahogar los restantes como el brillo del sol mata el de una antorcha. ¡Tal torrente de luz brotaría de sus ojos, que haría despertar a las aves a media noche, y entonar su canción como si hubiese venido la aurora! - Ahora pone la mano en la mejilla de la rubia - ¿Quién pudiera tocarla como el guante que la cubre?**

- _¡Que bello!_

- _Si… - ella puso entonces su mano en la que él tenía en su mejilla – cuando las decía… imaginé que te las decía a ti…_

- _¿De verdad? – en los verdes ojos de Candy se pintaba una emoción_

- _Si… _

* * *

_Pero lamentablemente aquella alegría no le iba a durar mucho a Candy, ya que días después, Terry le dio una noticia._

- _¿Cómo dices? – preguntaba sorprendida Candy_

- _Sé que es una tonta idea, pero Robert dice…_

- _Es que es… - lo interrumpió triste_

- _Candy… - Terry la tomó de las manos – hablé con Robert, tuve que decirle mi estado civil, y el avance de tu estado… y lo que me pidió como un favor especial que lo mantuviéramos en secreto… ¡será por un tiempo! Después… después diré todo…_

- _Pero Terry ¿por qué?_

- _Es que él dice que es por la publicidad… yo no estaba muy de acuerdo, pero me dijo que será solo por el inicio de la obra, después podré hablar de ti…_

_Candy calló, era muy doloroso para ella esto que le estaba pidiendo Terry, ocultar que era un hombre casado, ocultarla a ella ¿y todo para qué? Pero no iba a discutirlo, no iba a obligarlo a que tomara otra decisión, iba a apoyarlo, iba a ayudarlo…_

- _De acuerdo Terry… - dijo con una voz casi susurrante_

- _Gracias Candy… te lo compensaré…_

_La abrazó, pero Candy sintió que algo se comenzaba a resquebrajar dentro de su corazón._

* * *

_Día tras día, el alejamiento de Terry estaba afectando a Candy, él casi no estaba en casa, llegaba muy tarde, y aún no comenzaba el estreno de la obra, lo sentía llegar en las noches y se acostaba a su lado esperando que la abrazara, pero no lo hacía, se acostaba y le daba la espalda ¿qué sucedía con él? Se preguntaba._

_Por las mañanas ella salía a dar su acostumbrada caminata, en otros días, quizás visitaría a su suegra, pero ella también había estado ocupada y no podía visitarla._

_Se sentía sola, sentía nostalgia por todo, miraba sin ver a las personas mientras descansaba en aquella banca del Central Park, como si el trayecto de su casa hasta ahí y viceversa le ayudara a distraerse._

_Aquella mañana se sentía muy deprimida, Terry había llegado casi al amanecer, y cuando ella se despertó, ya no estaba ahí, ya se había ido, así que salió como todos días y llegó de nueva cuenta al parque, ahí se sentó en una banca que tenía sombra, estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos._

- _Candy…_

_Escuchó su nombre en una voz que de repente no reconoció, pero sus verdes ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al ver de quien se trataba._

- _¡Albert!_

- _¿Cómo estás pequeña? – ahí estaba aquel rubio de ojos amables que la miraba con una sincera alegría_

- _Yo… - se levantó y bajó su mirada con pena_

- _Déjame verte… - a ella se le tiñó el rostro de rojo – estás hermosa…_

- _No digas eso…_

- _En verdad – tomó las manos de ella – jamás pensé que te vería así… - ella lo miró, él sonreía – te ves bella… serás una mamá muy hermosa…_

- _¡OH Albert! – ella no pudo contenerse más y se echó a sus brazos y comenzó a llorar_

- _Ya, ya, pequeña… - la voz de Albert sonaba suave, tranquila, le acariciaba el rubio cabello a Candy mientras la sentía llorar_

_Un poco rato después continuaban sentados, ella se limpiaba su rostro, en sus ojos se miraba la huella de las lágrimas, sus ojos se veían más verdes que nunca por el enrojecimiento de sus ojos, su nariz también se notaba roja por tanto secarse el llanto._

- _Perdón… - dijo ella_

- _Pero ¿Por qué? No tienes de qué disculparte…_

- _Es que yo… te preguntarás que hago aquí, si debería estar en Inglaterra…_

- _Pues si… realmente si, me pregunto eso, fue para mi una gran sorpresa encontrarte aquí en América, nunca me contaste que regresarías…_

- _Pues… es que no pude escribirte para contarte lo que había sucedido… todas mis cosas quedaron en el colegio, solo me había traído lo que tenía puesto en ese momento… - su mirada estaba en el piso – han pasado tantas cosas…_

- _Cuéntame, me gustaría saber por ti, lo que sucedió… - dijo Albert_

_Ella lo miró, pareciera que en sus ojos guardara una pena, pero comenzó a contarle, le dijo lo que había sucedido aquella fatídica noche en que los encontraron en el establo, y lo que hizo después cuando sin pensar, se vino con Terry, pero realmente no podía hacer otra cosa, estar con él era lo que ella deseaba… lo miró con sus mejillas rojas, le contó además de las sospechas que Terry tuvo de lo sucedido en el colegio y quien pudo haber sido la autora de todo, le contó también que no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho al venirse con Terry, le dijo que se habían casado, le mostró el anillo._

- _¡Vaya! Es… impresionante lo que les ha sucedido – comentó Albert_

- _Si… Albert, no sabes cuanta falta me has hecho… me he sentido tan… - se detuvo, no iba a decirle a Albert que estaba triste_

- _¿Si?_

- _No, nada, digo que te he extrañado… a ti y a mis amigos, Archie, Stear, Annie y Patty…_

- _Pues yo creo que lo más seguro es que te los puedas encontrar muy pronto…_

- _¿por qué? – preguntó _

- _Porque hay muchos rumores de que la guerra en Europa comenzará y muchas familias están saliendo, por lo que imagino que las familias de tus amigos harán que regresen… - le contó_

- _Oh, entonces, ellos habrán vuelto – le alegró saberlo, pero fue instantáneo, ya que volvió a tomar su tristeza _

- _¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó suavemente Albert_

- _Es que… me sentiré muy mal de verlos…_

- _¿Por qué?_

- _Por la manera en cómo me fui el colegio… además, han de estar enterados ya de mi situación… la tía abuela me visitó y… - se calló_

- _¿Qué? ¿Acaso te insultó?_

- _Pues… entiendo que estaba molesta, además yo he ofendido a la familia Andrey con mi proceder, el tío Abuelo William estará de acuerdo en repudiarme… dejé a la familia en vergüenza…_

- _No Candy… mírame – le pidió, ella lo miró – no has hecho nada malo, te dejaste guiar por tu corazón… yo no le veo nada de malo en ello, sé que el tío abuelo entenderá… _

- _Ojalá, pero no creo que lo hagan… no me gustaría ver las reacciones de mis amigos… me sentiría más mal…_

- _No te sientas mal… además no tienes nada de que avergonzarte, quiero que sonrías, recuerda que eres mucho más bonita cuando ríes que cuando lloras… mírate… el embarazo te ha dado una belleza diferente… debes estar bien para que tu bebé nazca sano, fuerte y sobre todo que sea un bebé feliz… y esa felicidad solo puede recibirla si su madre está contenta…_

- _Gracias Albert… necesitaba tu consuelo…_

- _No tienes que agradecerme pequeña, siempre estaré a tu lado para ayudarte cuando me necesites… - la abrazó – ahora, cuéntame de Terry… - le dijo cuando la separó de él_

_Candy comenzó a platicarle sobre Terry, omitiendo claro muchas cosas, entre ellas, el secreto sobre su estado civil._

_Albert la acompañó hasta donde ella vivía, se opuso éste a dejarla ir sola, claro que entendía que Candy era una mujer que podía andar sola, pero en su estado no lo era conveniente, se dijo Albert que trataría de ver y hablar con Terry, intuía que Candy no le había contado muchas cosas que eran lo que la mantenían así de triste, porque esa mirada no era más que tristeza._

_Lamentablemente Albert no tuvo suerte de encontrar a Terry nunca, por lo que convivió con Candy los demás días y poco a poco veía como la rubia iba cambiando su mirada de tristeza a una de casi alegría, con eso se conformaba por ahora._

* * *

_Aquella noche fue un poco extraña para Candy, ya que Terry llegó temprano, lo que nunca hacía últimamente, pero estaba callado, casi no hablaba, ella era la que hacía el tema, pero solo encontraba monosílabos por parte de él, quería tocar el tema del encuentro de Albert, pero no había oportunidad, desde el día que encontrara a Albert, no había contado nada sobre eso a Terry, de eso ya habían pasado varios días._

* * *

Susana iba caminando por los pasillos del teatro, su andar era despacio, con leve cojera, aún recordaba cada vez que hacía frío el dolor que la pierna le ocasionaba, nadie sabía lo que realmente tenía ella en el alma, el rencor que por tantos años había ido almacenando, desde aquel día…

_Susana iba contenta, había obtenido la dirección de Terry, iba a buscarlo para ver si podían ensayar juntos, iba pensando mientras entraba al edificio donde él vivía, que quizás hasta la cena le haría, pasarían un buen rato juntos… tocó la puerta, estaba un poco nerviosa… pero… los nervios dieron paso a una gran sorpresa, frente a ella estaba una chica rubia que la miraba con una interrogación._

- _Diga – la suave voz de la rubia la desconcertó_

- _Busco a Terrence… - dijo Susana – soy una compañera del teatro_

_Candy la miró con tristeza que fue inmediatamente reemplazada por otra._

- _Pase por favor – le dijo Candy – le avisaré a… al señor Terrence…_

- _Gracias…_

_Susana siguió con la vista a la chica, era quizás un poco más joven que ella, pero le sorprendió verla en un avanzado estado de embarazo._

- _¡Oh Susana! – Terry salió de la recamara y miró con una mirada fría a la chica - ¿Qué haces aquí, cómo es que supiste donde vivía?_

- _Bueno, me di a la tarea de conseguir tu dirección…_

- _No debiste venir…_

- _Pero ¿Por qué? Venía a ver si podíamos ensayar juntos… - le dijo sonriendo_

- _Señor Terrence… - se escuchó una tímida voz, Terry volteó a mirar con un rostro ceñudo - ¿puedo ofrecerle café a la señorita? – Candy esperaba la respuesta, el pecho de Candy parecía querer estallar_

- _No… - Susana miró sorprendida a Terry – lo siento Susana, pero no puedo atenderte… yo voy de salida… - tomó su saco y antes de salir del lugar se volvió mirando a Susana por encima de su hombro – jamás vuelvas a mi casa sin que yo te haya invitado antes… - dijo con frialdad dejando a una Susana completamente sorprendida de aquella actitud, mientras Candy apretaba sus manos _

- _Bueno… - dijo Susana ya a solas con Candy a quien observó de arriba a abajo – creo que debo irme… ¿usted es quien le hace el aseo a Terrence?_

- _Si… - miraba al piso Candy_

- _¿Tiene mucho de conocerlo? – preguntó_

- _Un poco… _

- _Me imagino que ha de ser un poco complicado trabajar para él…_

- _Si… _

- _Bueno, quizás encontré a Terry en un mal momento… me voy – dijo y abrió la puerta – dígale… que después lo visitaré…_

_Candy la vio marcharse y no pudo soportar más… se fue dentro de la habitación a llorar, realmente desde que Terry le había hablado sobre la situación de ocultar su estado civil, todo era más complicado para ella, ahora con la visita de esta chica, no había más duda, ella gustaba de él…_

* * *

_Los días se fueron cada vez más y más rápidos, pronto iba a ser el día del gran estreno, los nervios afloraban cada vez más en Terry, por lo que su carácter cambiaba haciendo que ni siquiera él se pudiera soportar._

_Candy lo que había optado por hacer era mantenerse callada, no preguntar ni decir nada, incluso lo de la visita de aquella chica, no lo comentaron ¿para qué? Quizás hasta iban a discutir, no, Candy no quería eso, incluso, Terry se había instalado para poder estar estudiando sus parlamentos en la salita, mientras Candy se quedaba sola en la recamara, estos días habían sido más difíciles para ella, ya que Albert le dijo que tenía que ausentarse por varios días, pero prometió regresar muy pronto, pero conociéndolo, Candy sabía que Albert tardaría, por lo que se sentía más sola que nunca._

* * *

_Aquel día jamás lo olvidarían ninguno de ellos, ya que en el momento en que se encontraban ensayando a tres días del estreno de la obra, Terry y Susana decían sus parlamentos en el escenario, cuando de repente se escuchó un crujir arriba de ellos y como en cámara lenta unas pesadas luces se desprendieron justamente de arriba de Terry, quien no atinó a moverse, Terry miró como las luces iban a caer encima de él, se quedó estático mirándolas ya que de repente éstas desaparecieron y en su lugar se apareció la imagen de Candy sonriendo y él acariciando su crecido vientre._

_Cerró sus ojos, escuchó un ruido ensordecedor y sintió un golpe, un silencio, abrió sus ojos esperando encontrarse con otro panorama, pero lo que vio le heló la sangre, cerca de él estaba Susana desmayada…_

* * *

_Candy había sentido justo en aquel momento un gran dolor en su corazón y se llevó sus manos al pecho._

- _¡Terry! – dijo comenzando a rezar - ¡Por favor señor que no le haya sucedido nada!_

_Aquella noche, Terry no llegó a casa, Candy estuvo despierta, ni por un asomo podría salir a la calle, no en su estado, además quizás Terry se molestaría si la viese peligrando, estuvo despierta hasta que el nuevo día llegó, pero no trajo con él a Terry._

* * *

- _¿Cómo está? – preguntó Terry a Robert Hathaway que venía saliendo de una puerta_

- _Por ahora está estable…_

_Robert miró a aquel muchacho, era la viva imagen del sufrimiento, su mejor actor, y aquella muchacha, semejante sacrificio había hecho, aventarse para poder salvarlo a él de una muerte segura, solo esperaba que los médicos hicieran el milagro y su pierna herida se salvara, ya que habían hablado de una posible amputación._

- _No te preocupes Terry – Robert era el único al que Terry permitía llamarlo así – todo saldrá bien, ve a descansar, tu esposa debe estar preocupada porque no has llegado…_

- _No Robert, debo estar aquí… soy responsable de lo que le ha sucedido a Susana…_

- _¡En eso tiene razón! – se escuchó una iracunda voz detrás de ellos - ¡Usted, usted es el responsable de que ella esté ahora así!_

- _¡Señora Marlowe, cálmese! – le dijo Robert_

- _¿Calmarme, calmarme dice usted? ¿cómo me voy a calmar si mi hija está en ese estado por este individuo? – Terry no decía nada, miraba al piso frunciendo el ceño, parecía aceptar lo que la mujer le decía - ¿ahora que hará mi hija si pierde su pierna? – la mujer comenzó a llorar_

- _Terry… - le habló Robert – vete a descansar, yo trataré de calmar a la señora Marlowe… anda _

_Terry no dijo nada y vio como Robert se llevaba a la señora Marlowe a otro lado, quien continuaba vociferando cosas a la persona de Terry._

_Él se quedó parado, no atinaba qué hacer o qué decir, aquel grave accidente lo había dejado con la mente en blanco._

_Terry no se fue, se quedó ahí en el hospital, su mente daba vueltas y vueltas al momento, se sentía completamente mal por lo sucedido, Susana no debió haberse metido, sentía coraje, pero también tristeza por ella, y se arrepintió en aquel momento haber aceptado la idea de Robert de mantener su estado civil en secreto, porque no solamente Susana se dedicó a tratar de querer conquistarlo, sino varias compañeras de teatro de él, pero él no tenía mente para nada más que la preparación de esta obra, además ¿cómo podría fijarse en otra mujer que no fuera su propia esposa? Entendió en aquel momento que jamás debió haber aceptado la idea de Robert._

* * *

_Candy preocupada porque Terry no había llegado a casa, se fue a buscarlo al teatro, era de noche ya y no había llegado aún, así que salió, no podía caminar muy rápido, desde la tarde había estado sintiendo un leve dolor en su vientre pero lo soportaba, cuando llegó al teatro, pidió ver a Terry, la persona que vigilaba la entrada le dijo que no estaba._

_Ella trató de averiguar donde lo podría encontrar, pero el hombre no le decía nada, entonces una chica salió, ya estaba a punto de irse Candy._

- _¡Espera! – escuchó que le decían, Candy volteó – escuché que buscas a Terry… _

- _Si… estoy un poco preocupada por él… - en sus ojos se notaba a leguas su preocupación_

- _¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué lo buscas? – preguntó observándola, la mirada marrón de esta chica la recorrió y se detuvo en su vientre crecido, pero no conforme con esa observación, sus ojos se abrieron con asombro al ver en la mano de la chica un anillo, y sin aviso ni nada, le tomó la mano Karen a Candy, quien se sorprendió - ¿Por qué tienes también un anillo idéntico al de Terry? ¿Quién eres?_

- _Yo… - Candy no sabía cómo explicar – no soy nadie… perdón por molestar…_

- _¡Eres algo para Terry! – le dijo Karen dándole alcance y poniéndose frente a ella haciendo que se detuviera - no puedo creerlo, ven, vamos a otro lado – Candy estaba a punto de llorar_

_Karen la llevó a un cafetín cercano, donde pidió un café para ella y Candy pidió un té._

- _Por favor – le pidió Candy – no vaya a decirle a nadie que vine al teatro…_

- _Tu eres… - volvió a tomar la mano de Candy mirando el anillo – esposa de Terry… _

- _Si… - dijo en voz baja_

- _Pero ¿por qué escondió Terry este hecho? – preguntó sin entender Karen _

- _Él no tiene culpa… _

- _¿Cómo que no? ¡Esconderte a ti, esconder el hecho de que pronto tendrá un hijo, eso no lo debió haber hecho!_

- _Terry no es esa clase de persona, su jefe se lo pidió, dijo que si se ocultaba el hecho de que él era casado, tendrían más público…_

- _¡Bah! Soberana tontería… - dijo con desprecio Karen - ¿acaso el señor Hathaway no confía en nosotros y en nuestro talento que necesita hacer este tipo de cosas? – Candy le sorprendió la manera que la chica habló – pero dime ¿cuál es tu nombre?_

- _Me llamo Candy White Andrey… no, soy Candy Granchester…_

- _Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Karen Klaise… - le sonrió Karen a la rubia, la miró y se dio cuenta que la esposa de Terry era una mujer muy especial – y dime ¿qué andas haciendo en la calle y en tu estado?_

- _Busco a Terry… - Karen borró su sonrisa por un instante sin que Candy se diera cuenta – desde ayer que no llegó a casa… presiento que algo malo le haya sucedido…_

- _Pues… _

- _¿Tú sabes algo? ¿Sabes donde está? – le preguntó ansiosa_

- _Es que no me compete decirte nada…_

- _Por favor… la angustia de no saber donde está me mata… - Karen la miró, los verdes ojos de la rubia mostraban mucha preocupación_

- _Bueno, verás, es que hubo un accidente… _

- _¡Terry se accidentó! – se puso de pie_

- _No, tranquila – la hizo sentarse nuevamente – no fue Terry quien lo tuvo… fue otra persona del teatro… pero es que Terry… _

- _¿Qué? ¡Por favor dime!_

- _Alguien sufrió un accidente precisamente por proteger a Terry…_

- _¡Oh por Dios! ¿A Terry no le sucedió nada? _

- _No, por fortuna_

- _¿Y quien tuvo ese accidente? – preguntó Candy con una opresión en su pecho_

- _"La chica que al parecer está encaprichada con él" – dijo esto en su mente – la chica que es la protagonista de la obra…_

- _¡Susana Marlowe!_

- _¿La conoces? – preguntó sorprendida Karen_

- _Si… _

- _Ella fue la que se accidentó ayer… – le contó - … y por eso Terry está en el hospital…_

- _¡Oh! – Candy calló._

_En la mente de la rubia daban vueltas y vueltas miles de cosas, entre ellas el sentir la desilusión de que Terry no le hubiera dicho nada, dejándola en la zozobra de no saber donde estaba en primera, en segunda ¿por qué no le ha tenido la suficiente confianza para decirle lo sucedido? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo a Terry? No lo entendía, sentía unas ganas inmensas de llorar… ¿Cómo es que estaba sucediendo esto? ¿Desde cuando Terry se había alejado tanto de ella? Otro agudo dolor en su vientre… apretó sus labios._

- _¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó Karen al verla _

- _Si… gracias, estoy bien – le contestó tratando de esconder lo que sentía – entonces dime ¿tú sabes en qué hospital se encuentran?_

- _Pues…_

- _Por favor, llévame, necesito hablar con él… - Karen la miró, en los ojos de Candy había un gran ruego que Karen no pudo negarse a lo que pedía la rubia_

- _Está bien…_

* * *

_En la cabeza de Terry daban vueltas los últimos acontecimientos, se sentía profundamente mal por lo sucedido a Susana, no podía creer lo que ésta había hecho por él, se había dado cuenta de que ella lo miraba más de lo normal, de que se acercaba mucho a él, incluso trataba de estar siempre junto a él, aunque él nunca dio pie, no creía que ella hubiera hecho esto por él, lo que lo llenaba de confusión, confusiones, aunque él estaba seguro de lo que sentía por Candy, aunque últimamente no había estado en paz, el próximo estreno de la obra lo traía muy presionado._

_Por lo que no se había dado cuenta de que precisamente esta actitud, había estado dañando a Candy, él estaba tan ensimismado en su trabajo que no se daba cuenta que Candy casi no sonreía ya, incluso casi siempre lo dejaba solo._

- _Muchacho… - Robert lo sacó de sus cavilaciones_

- _¿Cómo está? – preguntó Terry _

- _Ha despertado, quiere verte, le comentamos que estabas aquí preocupado…_

_Terry siguió a Robert hasta la habitación donde se encontraba Susana, quien se veía muy pequeña en aquella cama tan grande, estaba pálida, pero sonrió cuando vio entrar a Terry._

- _¡Terry! – su voz se escuchaba cansada_

- _Hola Susana… - le saludó - ¿Cómo estás?_

- _Pues bien… afortunadamente me dicen los médicos que con terapia podré caminar nuevamente…_

- _¿Tu pierna?_

- _Tuvo varias fracturas… esperan que quede bien…_

- _Me da gusto – Terry no sonreía, en sus ojos se miraba una duda - ¿Por qué me salvaste? _

- _¿Por qué? ¿Me preguntas por qué? – contestó ella tratando de tomar su mano, pero como si Terry hiciera un movimiento imperceptible la quitó – no sobreviviría si te hubiera sucedido algo… _

- _Es que… no entiendo… ¿por qué? Yo no he…_

- _Lo sé… - dijo triste – sé que nunca te has dado cuenta que yo… que yo… que tú… me gustas… y que daría mi vida por ti…_

_Aquello fue una gran revelación para Terry quien se sorprendió al escuchar aquello._

- _Yo quisiera saber si podría tener una oportunidad… te he demostrado mi amor hacia ti…_

_Terry no hablaba, desvió su mirada ¿cómo decirle? ¿Cómo explicarle a aquella chica que no podía darle ninguna oportunidad?_

- _Quizás por ahora te hayas sorprendido… y que posiblemente tu no me correspondas… pero yo quiero estar a tu lado… - decía Susana_

- _¡Y estará contigo hija! – se escuchó otra voz_

_Los dos voltearon a mirar, la señora Marlowe había entrado a la habitación, y miraba severamente a Terry_

- _¿A qué se refiere señora? – preguntó con dureza Terry_

- _A que usted estará con mi hija… ya que ella no podrá valerse por si misma aún… por su causa ella está en esta situación…_

- _¡Pero no me puede obligar a que yo esté junto a ella! – Terry se estaba controlando para no exaltarse por tanta incoherencia que decía la mujer_

- _¡Ah claro que si! – lo contradijo – usted estará con mi hija, porque ella hubiera muerto por salvarlo a Usted…_

- _Por favor mamá… - habló Susana_

- _Se equivoca señora, yo no puedo estar con su hija… - tanto Susana como su madre lo miraron sin entenderlo – no me pueden obligar_

- _¡Terry yo te amo! _

- _¡Usted debe hacerse cargo de Susi, por usted está en estas condiciones!_

- _¡Mamá! – habló Susana_

- _¡No puede abandonarla a su suerte! – gritaba la mujer_

- _¡Mamá! – Susana gritó, su madre la miró – por favor déjame a solas con él…_

- _Pero hija…_

- _Por favor mamá…_

- _Está bien – dijo no sin antes mirar con rabia a Terry y salió de la habitación, pero la puerta no se cerró_

- _Susana yo…_

- _Terry… sé que esta situación que ha creado mi madre es muy bochornosa para ti… pero yo te pido, que no me abandones… yo te amo… y sé que con el tiempo tu me amarás también…_

_Terry la miraba, su ceño estaba fruncido ¿cómo habían tomado este camino las cosas? Pensaba cómo poder explicarle a Susana el por qué no podría estar con ella._

- _¡Terry, Terry! – una chica entró corriendo a la habitación de Susana_

- _¿Karen? – dijo Susana y Terry al mismo tiempo_

- _¡Terry es urgente, debes venir!_

- _¿Qué sucede? – preguntó él, Susana antes de salir Terry, le gritó_

- _¡Terry! ¿dónde vas?_

_Pero ninguno de los dos le hizo caso y salió detrás de Karen y grande fue su sorpresa al mirar en las escaleras a Candy que iba casi doblándose del dolor_

- _¡Candy, Candy! ¿Qué tienes? – llegó hasta ella_

- _No te… preocupes… - su rostro reflejaba lo que estaba sintiendo – estoy… bien…_

- _No, no estás bien – la trató de tocar, pero Candy con una mano lo detuvo – Candy… _

- _¿Por qué Terry? – le preguntó tratando de enderezarse, el dolor parecía haber disminuido - ¿qué ha pasado contigo? ¿por qué me ocultas todo?_

- _Candy yo… _

- _Ella escuchó todo Terry… - la voz de Karen lo hizo voltear – escuchó lo que Susana te decía y entonces se sintió mal… _

- _¡AAhhh! – un dolor nuevamente le atacó a Candy_

- _¡Candy! – Terry estaba verdaderamente preocupado – por favor Karen busca un doctor_

- _¡Si! – Karen se fue corriendo_

- _¡Candy por favor, ven…! – Terry se puso detrás de ella, quien quedó en medio de las piernas de él haciendo que se recostara encima de él – todo estará bien – le acariciaba el rostro a la rubia que estaba respirando muy agitadamente, le dio un beso en la frente _

- _¿Pero qué significa esto? – se escuchó nuevamente aquella voz tan desagradable, la madre de Susana - ¿Quién es esta mujer Terrence? Nos debe usted muchas explicaciones – y se acercó a él y lo quiso jalar de un brazo_

- _¡Suélteme! – Terry ahora si estaba a punto de explotar, la mirada de él reflejaba una furia capaz de matar, la madre de Susana se quedó sin habla al mirar esa reacción en él_

_Pronto llegaron un medico y unas enfermeras para atender a Candy, quienes la pusieron en una camilla y cuando se la llevaban_

- _¡Candy voy contigo! – Terry iba a irse con ella_

- _No Terry… - su rostro trataba de no aparentar dolor – resuelve este problema… estoy bien… no te preocupes… se supone que aún falta para que nazca el bebé…_

- _No Candy, no quiero abandonarte en esta situación… - le dijo él_

- _No te preocupes Terry… Karen me acompañará… así podrás… – un gesto de dolor – uff… resolver este problema…_

- _Si Terry – contestó Karen – no te preocupes, todo estará bien…_

_Terry vio irse a Candy en una camilla, se sintió muy mal por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, se dio cuenta que todo esto fue por su culpa, una por no haber llegado a casa y hacer que Candy se preocupara y obligarla a salir y otra por ocasionarle este sentir por la situación que estaba atravesando, tenía que resolver este problema antes que se hiciera más grande y lo primero que tenía que hacer era hablar con Robert Hathaway._

Continuará

Saludos...


	8. Chapter 8

**A Y E R**

**CAPITULO 8**

* * *

Aquel fin de semana parecía estar tranquilo, Terry tenía a sus hijos con él, los miraba jugar, veía con placer cómo los dos niños correteaban por el jardín, la manera en como brillaban los ojos de sus hijos, pero sobre todo Richard era el que más atraía la mirada de él, porque en su forma de ser era exactamente igual a la de Candy, travieso, juguetón, siempre sonriente de buenos sentimientos, mientras que el pequeño Terry era más como él, un poco callado, pero la convivencia con su hermano y sobre todo la manera en cómo los llevaba su madre, lo hacían un niño muy alegre también.

Terry realmente no había tenido una infancia muy feliz, siempre recluido en los internados, separado de su madre, no llevar una buena relación con sus hermanastros lo habían hecho vivir a la defensiva siempre, por eso su carácter se había formado de esa manera, muy difícil de entender, pero a pesar de todo, reconocía que solamente una persona había llegado a ver lo que realmente era.

Era lo que más le dolía, se dijo, separándose un poco de la ventana desde donde estaba observando a sus hijos, que precisamente esa persona, a la que solamente él le había permitido conocerle, fuera quien precisamente más lo había herido.

_¿A quién tratas de engañar amor? Por favor _  
_ ya sé que este es el final, muy bien. _  
_ ¿A quién le importa donde ir esta vez?_  
_ total aquí o allá será igual el adiós, el adiós. _  
_ Perdóname si al escucharte dirigiré a otra parte la mirada _  
_ háblame sin tantas vueltas no utilices nuestras fallas como excusas. _  
_ ¿A quién crees tú que dolerá este fin?_  
_ ¿A ti que alguien más te espera ya después de mí?_  
_ ¿A quién le contarás que yo lloré por ti?_  
_ que ahora solo quieres mi amistad. _  
_ Perdóname me es tan difícil, no me pidas que te entienda _  
_ no, no puedo _  
_ discúlpame pero no es tan fácil _  
_ perderlo todo cuando la vida apenas empieza. _  
_ ¿A quién crees tú...?_

* * *

- _¡Debes resolver este problema Robert! – Terry estaba sumamente furioso_

- _Pero es que Terry…_

- _¡No Robert! – lo interrumpió - ¿Qué es lo que quieres que yo haga? ¿Qué acepte lo que Susana y su madre me están exigiendo? _

- _No pensé que llegarán a esto ellas… _

- _Y mi esposa, está precisamente en grave situación… - se entristeció un poco – habla con ellas – le dijo Terry – porque si no, tendré que renunciar a la obra… - iba a alejarse_

- _¡No Terry! – lo detuvo Robert – ¡no puedes hacer eso!_

- _¿Crees que no? – lo miró con frialdad – no voy a sacrificar a mi esposa y mi hijo… no permitiré que les pase nada… y tampoco aceptaré las exigencias de esa mujer – refiriéndose a la madre de Susana – tu me metiste en este problema al ocultar el hecho de que era yo casado, así que ahora tienes que resolverlo… _

_Terry dejó a Robert parado en medio de aquel pasillo, caminaba rápidamente dirigiéndose al área donde se habían llevado a Candy, llegó y vio sentada en una de las sillas en la sala de espera a Karen._

- _¡Karen! – ella lo miró - ¿Cómo está?_

- _Aún no salen los médicos – le informó y miró a Terry, quien estaba verdaderamente preocupado_

- _Aun le faltaba al bebé…_

- _Si, es lo que me había comentado ella, pero…_

- _Yo tuve la culpa… por mi causa está ella en esta situación…_

- _No Terry, no te culpes, lo que menos necesitas es derrumbarte, debes ser fuerte para ayudarla – le puso una mano en su hombro_

- _Tantos problemas, tantas cosas que no tenía idea… - miraban a un punto sus verdiazules ojos_

- _Jamás pensé que Susana pudiera ser capaz de algo así… - Terry no hablaba – y su madre, esa arpía, nunca me cayó muy bien esa mujer…_

- _No entiendo por qué Susana…_

- _¿No entiendes? – la voz de Karen era suave – no puedo creer que estés metido en otras cosas que no te des cuenta de lo que sucede a tu alrededor… - Terry la miró sin entender aún – mira lo que sucedió por haber antepuesto tu sueño de estar en un escenario y evadir todo lo demás… no te diste cuenta de la impresión que causaste con tu llegada al teatro, sobre todo en Susana, que se dedicó a perseguirte y tu no lo notaste… _

- _Pero yo nunca hice nada que le diera a entender que quería otra cosa con ella, al contrario…_

- _Si, pero tu no conoces a Susana, con su cara de niña buena… pero a mi no me engañó… y se me hace una bajeza querer obligarte a que te hagas cargo de ella por lo que hizo… - Terry no contestó – y luego… dejar en el olvido a esa mujer – señaló hacía la puerta donde se habían llevado a Candy – no darte cuenta que ella estaba ahí, a tu lado, ella hacer tremendo sacrificio al negarse a si misma como tu esposa… está ahí dentro luchando por ella y su hijo… ¿Crees que vale la pena perseguir un sueño si no tienes con quien compartirlo? Yo creo que no… debes resolver este problema Terrence… la madre de Susana es implacable cuando se trata de defender a su hija, ya ves lo que sucedió conmigo… - dijo y los dos recordaron que la mujer no supieron de qué medios se había valido para que Susana terminara siendo el protagónico de Julieta, aun cuando Karen había demostrado ser mucho mejor_

- _Tienes razón… debo resolver este asunto… pero no me iré de aquí hasta saber si Candy está bien…_

- _Te acompañaré…_

- _No, no es necesario… - le sonrió lo que era muy raro, ya que Terry casi no lo hacía_

- _No me pesa hacerlo, realmente tu esposa me ha caído muy bien – le sonrió ella también_

* * *

_Más tarde, Robert Hathaway llegó hasta donde estaban Terry y Karen, los había estado observando conforme caminaba, y se sintió un poco mal por Terry, ya que estaba verdaderamente preocupado por su esposa._

- _Terry… - le habló Robert - ¿Cómo está tu esposa?_

- _Aún no sale ningún médico a informarnos nada – le contestó _

- _Yo… pues… quiero hablar contigo… - caminaron hacia un lado, Karen parecía estar durmiendo – he hablado con Susana y su mamá – le prestó atención – les dije toda la verdad de tu situación, lo de tu esposa, y no lo tomaron muy bien, sobre todo Susana, quien quedó hecha un mar de llanto, por fortuna el accidente no tuvo perdidas que lamentar, con un poco de terapia que le darán podrá restablecerse dentro de unos meses, pero ellas, bueno su madre, exige que te hagas cargo de los gastos…_

- _No importa – tenía su vista hacia otro lado, su ceño estaba fruncido – me haré cargo…_

- _Pero ¿cómo lo harás? – preguntó Robert – las ganancias de la obra se verán reflejadas después, ahora lo que ellas necesitan es que se les de una cantidad para los gastos de hospitalización y sus gastos personales…_

- _No te preocupes por eso, es un problema que trataré de resolver, no te apures…_

- _Yo te ayudaré muchacho, no es justo que tú solo pagues las consecuencias, además ahora que pronto tendrás a tu hijo…_

_En eso viene saliendo un médico, haciendo que la plática de ellos se interrumpiera, ya que Terry se despegó de Robert para ir al encuentro con el doctor._

- _¡Doctor! ¿cómo está la muchacha rubia que se llevaron hace rato?_

- _¿Es esposo de la señora? _

- _Si doctor…_

- _Pues… verá, la señora venía con problemas que le pudieron ocasionar la pérdida de su bebé, me informó ella que aún le faltaba mes y medio para dar a luz – Terry asintió – pero si hubiéramos evitado el parto aún, quizás no lo hubiera sobrevivido ni la madre… - Terry sintió en su corazón un profundo dolor, pensar que hubiera podido perderlos a los dos – por el momento están los dos en observación…_

- _¿Ha nacido ya? – Terry no podía creerlo_

- _Si… es un varón… esperemos que reaccione favorablemente…_

- _¡Oh Terrence! – Karen lo había abrazado – ¡eres papá! _

- _Felicidades muchacho – Robert lo felicitó_

- _Doctor ¿Puedo verla?_

- _Pues… está dormida, le aplicamos un sedante, fue muy duro para ella – en la mirada de Terry había un ruego – puede verla por cinco minutos…_

- _Gracias…_

_Terry fue a la habitación donde le indicaron era la de Candy, entró y sintió opresión en su pecho al verla acostada en aquella cama, estaba pálida, las pecas se le notaban más, se dijo sonriendo, tenía ojeras, sus rizos estaban revueltos, parecía muy cansada, pero a él le pareció la mujer más bella del mundo, sintió que no podía contenerse más, y dejó caer unas lágrimas, se sentó cerca de la cama, tomó su mano y la besó._

- _Candy perdóname, he sido un tonto – comenzó a decirle – me encerré en mi mismo y te dejé fuera de mis problemas… siempre cometo el mismo error… y ahora… por mi culpa… - le besó su mano nuevamente – si algo te hubiera sucedido, me muero Candy… - se levantó y acarició su cabello, acercó su rostro al rostro pálido de ella y sus labios rozaron sus mejillas hasta llevarlos a sus labios, donde depositó un suave beso – iré a ver a nuestro bebé… descansa amor…_

_Salió de la habitación y preguntó donde estaban los cuneros, se dirigió ahí y preguntó por su bebé, una enfermera se lo mostró detrás de un cristal, miró a aquel rosadito rostro del bebé que salía de aquella envoltura en la que estaba, sintió una gran emoción, no podía creer que aquella vida era de él y de su pecosa._

- _"Te prometo bebé que de aquí en adelante todo estará bien, lucharé porque así sea" – dijo en su mente mientras miraba la rosada cara de su hijo_

* * *

- Señora…

- Si Harry… - Candy levantó la vista de lo que había estado haciendo

- La busca el señor Albert Andrey…

- Gracias Harry, dígale que pase

Candy se quitó el mandil que tenía puesto mientras trabajaba en sus costuras, había avanzado mucho en la confección de fundas y sabanas para llevarlos próximamente a alguno de los orfanatos donde prestaba ayuda voluntaria.

- ¡Candy! – la voz alegre de Albert se escuchó

- ¡OH Albert! – se acercó Candy a saludarlo, lo abrazó

- Perdona por no venir antes, pero los asuntos en la empresa me han mantenido muy ocupado…

- No te preocupes por eso, me da tanto gusto que estés aquí…

* * *

_Aquel día fue el más atareado de todos, la noche anterior al estreno de la obra Romeo y Julieta estuvieron trabajando a marchas forzadas, ya que se tuvieron que hacer varios cambios con los actores, ya que por el reciente accidente de Susana Marlowe obligó a Robert Hathaway a poner como protagonista a Karen Klaise, quien demostró que si estaba lista para interpretar el papel de Julieta junto con Terry, ya que con los recientes lazos de amistad que se habían dado entre ellos se formó una muy buena mancuerna y pudieron reflejar un buen trabajo._

_El esperado estreno llegó, Terry salió al escenario y ahí se comprobó que este muchacho sería una gran estrella de la actuación, conquistó al público con su manera de actuar, realmente estaba dentro de su papel, sobre todo por el sentimiento que imprimía a éste._

_Terry comprobó rápidamente al observar en los palcos que estaba ahí su madre, lo que le dio más confianza, aunque por instantes sentía tristeza porque la persona más importante, la que era realmente su inspiración no se encontrara ahí, pero sabía, sentía, que el corazón de ella estaba con él, por lo que internamente le dedicó su actuación a ella, a Candy._

_El público al término de la obra le dedicó la mayor ovación a Terry, al que hizo salir varias veces al escenario para seguir recibiendo los aplausos, tanto él como Karen habían robado el corazón del público con aquella interpretación tan bella._

_Lógicamente Terry no se quedaría a la celebración de aquel triunfo ya que lo que hizo al bajar al fin del escenario fue correr a cambiarse e irse a ver a su esposa y su hijo, Robert no le hizo intento de que cambiara de idea ya que comprendía que Terry no lo escucharía, así que se dirigió a toda prisa al hospital donde aún estaba Candy._

* * *

_Grande fue su sorpresa al llegar y darse cuenta que su madre estaba ahí, pero no fue eso lo que le sorprendió, sino más bien que su madre estaba discutiendo con otra mujer y esta era… ¡la madre de Susana Marlowe!_

- _¿Qué sucede aquí? – preguntó Terry haciendo que las dos mujeres lo voltearan a mirar_

- _He sacado de la habitación de Candy a esta mujer – le informó su madre, lógicamente que nadie más sabía que Eleanor Backer era la madre de Terry _

- _¿Cómo? – Terry no podía creer, qué podría estar haciendo aquella mujer en la habitación de Candy_

- _Si… le estaba diciendo no sé que tantas cosas… - continuó Eleanor_

_Terry entró rápidamente a la habitación de Candy y lo vio lo llenó de furia, Candy estaba llorando, daba la espalda a la puerta y la veía estremecerse, no se acercó a ella, la furia de imaginar lo que aquella horrible mujer hubiera dicho a Candy lo enervó, salió y encaró a la mujer._

- _¿Qué fue lo que vino a decirle? – se enfrentó a ella poniéndose en medio de su madre y la madre de Susana_

- _¡Que por tu culpa mi hija está postrada en aquella cama sin levantarse y deprimida por tu abandono!_

- _¿Acaso se ha vuelto loca? ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver con Susana!_

- _¿Ah no? ¿Y cómo explicas que mi hija haya cometido la estupidez de salvar tu vida? Ahora no quieres reconocer que quizás la andabas enamorando…_

- _¡Jamás le di pie a Susana para que hiciera lo que hizo! ¡Debió haber dejado que esas luces cayeran encima de mí!_

- _¡Ja! ¿Crees que con eso limpiarás lo que sucedió? ¿Crees que mi hija olvidará fácilmente el hecho de que, quien sabe por qué guardaste el secreto de que eras un hombre casado?_

- _¿Es verdad eso Terry? – preguntó entonces Eleanor – ¿ocultaste a tu esposa?_

- _Fue idea de Robert – le contestó a Eleanor – yo nunca estuve de acuerdo con eso, pero él…_

- _Robert Hathaway quiere hacerse responsable por ti, pero no lo conseguirá tan fácilmente, ahora lo que he venido a decirle a esa mujer – señaló la puerta de Candy – es la relación que tu tienes con mi hija_

- _¡Está usted loca! ¡Yo no tengo ninguna relación con su hija!_

- _¡pues yo no encuentro ninguna razón para que ella haya sacrificado su carrera por ti!_

- _¡Entienda señora! ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver en ese asunto! Yo le dije a Robert que me voy a hacer cargo de la situación… pagaré los gastos que necesiten…_

- _No es suficiente – dijo con arrogancia la madre de Susana_

- _Hijo… - habló Eleanor, la madre de Susana la miró con sorpresa ¿Hijo? – deja que arregle este problema…_

- _¡Pero madre! – Terry iba a discutir_

- _No te preocupes… lo que debe preocuparte por ahora es hablar con Candy, debes explicarle muchas cosas – la voz de Eleanor era suave, tranquila – anda, yo arreglaré el problema con esta señora, he escuchado lo suficiente para saber lo que haré… _

_Eleanor prácticamente empujó a Terry a la habitación de Candy, mientras la madre de Susana estaba realmente sorprendida ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¿Hijo? ¿Madre? _

- _Muy bien señora – la mirada de Eleanor cambió cuando Terry entró a la habitación, a la madre de Susana le pareció estar mirando a Terry – hablemos…_

* * *

_Terry volvió a entrar a la habitación, miró a Candy que estaba aún dando la espalda mientras sollozaba en silencio, se estremecía, en los ojos de Terry apareció un dolor por verla en ese estado, por su causa, pensó. _

- _Candy… - la llamó en voz baja, no volteó – Candy… - repitió – yo…_

- _No digas nada… - la voz de ella sonaba triste _

- _Yo debo explicarte lo sucedido…_

- _No Terry… - no lo volteaba a mirar – no sé si creerte en estos momentos…_

- _Pero ¡es que debes creer en mí! ¡yo nunca te mentiría!_

- _En estos momentos no lo sé… _

- _¿Qué tratas de decirme?_

- _Que no lo sé Terry… no lo sé_

- _Pero Candy… - alzó una mano para tocarla, pero ella no lo volteaba a mirar siquiera y la detuvo a pocos centímetros de ella_

- _Quiero estar sola – a Terry pareció dolerle aquellas palabras_

- _De acuerdo…_

_Salió de la habitación, Candy lo escuchó salir y volvió a derramar lágrimas, no podía olvidar lo que aquella mujer le había dicho._

- **"..._Usted no puede interferir entre mi hija y Terrence…_**

**- _No la entiendo… - Candy le dijo sin entender el verdadero propósito de aquella mujer_**

**- _Usted entiende lo que digo, sabe bien que mi hija y Terrence tienen una relación y yo voy a velar por el bienestar de mi hija…_**

**- _Pero él y yo estamos casados…_**

**- _Esa es una patraña que él ha inventado – le dijo mirándola con desprecio – no es creíble que unos niños como ustedes estén casados_**

**- _¡Acabamos de tener un hijo!_**

**- _Eso no quiere decir nada… ¿demás usted quien es? ¡mírese! ¿Cree que con esa apariencia es digna esposa de Terrence Granchester? Él es un actor con mucho futuro, llegará muy lejos y mi hija también es una gran actriz muy bella además… - le decía mirándola con desprecio – usted es solo un estorbo en su carrera para él… él merece una mujer como mi hija…_**

**_En aquel momento Candy sintió como si la que estuviera diciéndole todo aquello era Elisa Leegan. En aquellos momentos se sentía muy vulnerable, no sabía cómo hacerle frente, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse callada y con los ojos apretándolos para que aquella mujer no la viera llorar._**

**- _Como no creo que haya tal evidencia de casamiento entre ustedes, creo que lo mejor será que le deje el paso libre a Terrence… usted debe entender que no es digna mujer para él…_**

**- _¡En eso se equivoca! – se escuchó otra voz_**

**_Candy levantó sus ojos y miró a la portadora de la voz, era Eleanor Backer, en sus ojos se pintaba una furia._**

**- _¡Oh! ¿Usted es…? – la madre de Susana estaba sorprendida de verla justo en la habitación de aquella chica, lista como lo era la mujer, comprendió que sería muy difícil todo con la presencia de Eleanor Backer ahí_**

**- _¿Cómo se atreve a hablarle de esa manera? – Eleanor la miró con enojo - ¿Con qué derecho viene usted a molestarla?_**

**- _Señora mía, vengo a reclamar los derechos de mi hija…_**

**- _¿Derechos, cuáles derechos señora? _**

**- _El que tiene mi hija por haberle salvado la vida a Terrence…_**

_**Eleanor la miró con furia y la tomó de un brazo sin decir palabra alguna y sin hacer caso a las palabras de la mujer sacándola de la habitación de Candy, donde continuaron su discusión encontrándolas así cuando llegó Terry**..."_

* * *

_Eleanor regresó después de haber sostenido una "charla" con aquellas dos mujeres, venía caminando por los pasillos del hospital cuidándose de que no la reconocieran, realmente la habían sacado de sus casillas con toda esa tontería que le dijeron, estaba por llegar donde se encontraba la habitación de Candy y vio a Terry que estaba sentado en una de las sillas, le sorprendió encontrarlo ahí, ya que ella suponía que estaría dentro de la habitación con Candy, él estaba escondiendo su rostro entre sus brazos apoyado en sus piernas, la actitud que miró en su hijo, era de derrota, de tristeza._

- _¿Hijo? _

- _Ah, hola madre… - levantó su rostro Terry_

- _¿Te sucede algo? ¿Tuviste algún problema con Candy? – preguntó al mirarlo así, en sus ojos se veía la confusión, la tristeza, la impotencia_

- _Candy… Candy no quiere creer en mí…_

- _Oh hijo – le tocó su brazo_

- _He sido un estúpido madre… la he defraudado… no quiere verme…_

- _No hijo, date cuenta que ella ahora está vulnerable, no es fácil para ella todo esto…_

- _Pero es que esa mujer…_

- _No te preocupes más por ellas, he hablado con las dos y llegamos a un acuerdo… - Terry la miró sin entender a qué acuerdo habrían llegado – fui muy convincente hijo… no te molestarán más…_

- _Pero realmente eso no me preocupa – continuó él – me preocupa que Candy esté así… sé que fui un tonto, sé que la abandoné y luego esto, no le dije nada de lo que había ocurrido, traté de resolver yo solo las cosas y mira hasta donde llegaron…_

- _No te pongas así – lo abrazó – sé que estás confundido y sin saber qué hacer, pero te aseguro que todo saldrá bien, Candy entenderá cuando se lo expliques… ella te ama…_

- _¿Lo crees? – la miró – no sé que me sucederá si ella no me amara más…_

- _Si lo creo… ella te ama, no te preocupes_

_Dos días después, Candy regresó a su hogar, si se le podía llamar así al departamento donde vivía, ya que en aquel lugar era donde pasaba mucho más tiempo a solas._

_Fue acompañada de Eleanor, Karen también, y claro, Terry, quien en silencio llevaba la pequeña maleta de Candy, mientras Eleanor llevaba en brazos al pequeño bebé._

- _Pero bueno – habló Karen - ¿Han pensado en qué nombre le pondrán a este bebé?_

- _Pues… - iba a decir Terry _

- _Si… - lo interrumpió Candy – se llamará Richard… - Candy miró a Terry con desafío_

- _Pero ¿Richard? – dijo Eleanor_

- _Si… el duque me lo pidió como algo muy especial… - contestó Candy_

- _Será como tú digas – contestó Terry serio._

_Los días continuaron pasando rápidamente, Karen y Candy iban afianzando más y más los lazos de amistad que tenían, ella era la única con la que también Terry mantenía una relación de amigos diferente a los demás compañeros de trabajo._

_Candy no se sentía muy bien, se sentía triste, deprimida, a pesar de que estaba con su bebé, a pesar de que Terry venía corriendo del teatro para estar con ellos, ella mantenía una distancia hacia Terry, quien tampoco se acercaba a ella, pero si estaba cerca de su bebé, ella lo miraba, él lo atendía cuando estaba ahí, lo hacía dormir, le daba el biberón, Candy solo observaba, incluso Terry mismo se atendía y los únicos tratos que tenía para con ella era cuando le ofrecía algo. _

_Los días pasaron hasta que llegó el momento en que Candy pudo salir de su cuarentena, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para Terry, quien al observarla, notó que lejos de haberle afectado el embarazo a Candy, lo que éste había hecho con ella fue darle una clase de belleza completamente diferente a la que había tenido, antes se miraba con una niña pequeña, ahora, parecía toda una mujer, sobre todo en su cuerpo, porque había curvas que anteriormente no había ahí, además de que su rostro se había hecho más bello aún, era una mujer totalmente deseable, la relación entre ellos aún no cambiaba._

_Candy volvió a retomar su vida normal, volvió a llevar a cabo sus caminatas, pero ahora no iba sola, iba con su bebé en una carriola, y por las noches cuando Terry llegaba ella se levantaba a atenderlo, pero él no lo permitía, lo que hacía que ella se deprimiera más._

_Lo que Terry no comprendía era que Candy estaba deprimida no solamente por su actitud hacia ella, no entendía porque cuando él llegaba la encontraba triste, callada lo que a Terry le confundía era que cuando las luces se apagaban en el departamento y él se acostaba en el sillón, la escuchaba llorar y no entendía por qué, hasta que un día no soportó mas y la buscó en la recamara._

_La recamara estaba a oscuras, solo alumbraba una pequeña lámpara en un buró, en la cama solo estaba un bultito acomodado, sus ojos buscaron la figura de ella, la encontraron que estaba parada en la ventana mirando hacia fuera, descalzo como iba, no se escucharon sus pisadas, por lo que pudo acercarse a Candy y contemplar en el perfil de ella como resbalaba una lágrima._

- _Candy… - dijo como un murmullo, ella lo volteó a mirar y bajó sus ojos - ¿Qué te pasa? – su voz era suave_

- _Nada… - ella trataba de sonreír pero no podía – no te preocupes… estoy bien…_

- _No… no estás bien… - trató de acercarse a ella, pero ella se movió para separarse, lo que tampoco le gustó a él - ¿qué sucede Candy? ¿Acaso no deseas que me acerque?_

- _Yo…_

- _Entiendo qué es lo que sucede contigo… - la interrumpió – no me perdonas el hecho de haber escondido mi relación contigo…_

- _No, no es eso…_

- _Si, solamente una razón tendrías para evitarme…_

- _Tu no entiendes… - le dijo casi a punto de llorar_

- _¿lo ves? No entiendo por qué siempre estás llorando…_

- _Lo siento… - tenía su mirada baja_

- _No, no me digas eso… quiero saber qué te sucede… - se acercó a ella y levantó la barbilla_

- _Es que… yo… ¡Oh Terry! – se lanzó a sus brazos, él la abrazó, ella lloraba – me siento tan triste… todo esto… me he sentido tan sola… y luego… esa chica… _

- _No hay nada con ella – se apuró a consolarla – te juro que yo jamás he tenido nada que ver con ella…_

- _No es eso… - continuó llorando – solo de pensar que hubieras muerto… y ella te salvó… ¿y yo qué he hecho por ti? ¡nada! – se soltó de sus brazos – solo darte problemas y más y más problemas… no me puedo quitar de la cabeza que hubieras muerto y yo… yo que hubiera hecho… sin ti… pero esa chica… esa chica estaba ahí… ella gusta de ti… - su voz se escuchaba completamente quebrada por el llanto – quizás ella si te quiera más que yo…_

- _No Candy, no… - se acercó, pero nuevamente ella le huyó_

- _Quizás yo no soy la mujer indicada para ti… - dijo_

- _¿qué quieres decir? _

- _Que lo mejor sería que yo te dejara libre… yo solo soy un estorbo para ti… además… quizás esa chica te merezca más que yo…_

_Esas últimas palabras fueron las que escuchó de los labios de la madre de Susana._

- _¿Es lo que tú deseas? – escuchó decirle - ¿quieres abandonarme? – Candy lloraba dándole la espalda, un pequeño bebé dormía placenteramente sin imaginar siquiera lo que ocurría con sus padres - ¿Eso quieres Candy? – volvió a preguntar, pero ella callaba, Terry comenzó a caminar lentamente hacía la puerta de la recamara donde se detuvo – No voy a obligarte a estar conmigo a la fuerza Candy… veo que se ha hecho realidad lo que tanto temía… me has dejado de amar…_

_El silencio se escuchó, ella no le contestaba, fue lo que más le dolió a Terry, y salió de la habitación._

_Se dirigió no al sillón donde dormía, sino a la ventana, donde miraba hacia fuera, ahí su figura se perfilaba como la de la más completa derrota, dejó caer una lágrima._

_Si tu no estas aquí no lo sé_

_Que diablos hago amándote_

_Si tu no estas aquí, sabrás_

_Que Dios no va a entender por qué te vas…_

- _Cuando te conocí también llorabas… - escuchó decir a su lado, volteó, no la había escuchado acercarse, solo la miró, no contestó – y ahora… vuelvo a mirarte llorar… - se acercó a él y con uno de sus dedos limpió la lágrima – lo que menos deseo es hacerte daño… y no… no quiero irme… pero tengo miedo…_

- _¿Miedo? – preguntó él _

- _Si… miedo de que seas tu el que me abandone… miedo de que no sea lo suficientemente digna para ti… miedo de estar siempre sola… miedo de perderte… tengo miedo… de no volverte a ver más… miedo de que seas tu el que me deje de amar…_

- _¡Jamás Candy! – dijo - ¡Jamás te dejaría de amar! Como tampoco te abandonaría, jamás digas que no eres lo suficientemente digna para mi… porque tu eres lo que siempre he querido tener… eres un regalo que la vida me ha dado… ¿cómo puedo agradecerte que no solamente me ames sino que hasta un pequeño pedazo de tu corazón me hayas dado? – la abrazó – no puedo creer que hayas pensado en abandonarme yo te amo con toda mi alma… compensaré todo lo que estás pasando, te lo prometo, jamás volverás a sentirte sola… siempre, siempre estaré contigo… - la separó para mirarla – creo que si tu eres la que me deje de amar… no sé que me sucedería… _

- _Nunca, nunca te dejaré de amar… de ahora en adelante, todo será diferente…_

* * *

_Si, era cierto que todo había cambiado, parecía como si nunca hubiera sucedido nada entre ellos como si el mundo construido por ellos, fuese solamente lo que había en ese pequeño departamento, pero…_

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

**_NOTITAS: Hola antes que nada muchas muchas gracias por todos los mensajitos que me han hecho llegar, agradezco tanto que se tomen la molestia de leer esta historia y sobre todo de mandarme sus mensajes._**

**_Quizás a algunas lectoras les ha de confundir un poco la forma en que esta redactada esta historia, pero es que no tenia una forma de poder contarla mejor, hablo del pasado y el presente para poder entender porque se ha llegado a una situación en la que posiblemente la confianza no esta muy bien cimentada._**

**_Las letras en cursiva hablan expresamente del pasado, las letras no cursivas es solo el presente, así que espero que me puedan disculpar por no poder aclarar en su debido momento esto._**

**_Sé que tardo toda una semana en un fic que ya esta escrito, y que a veces no lo subo en el dia indicado, pero es que de verdad es un poco complicado ya que tengo un bebe de casi dos anios que demanda demasiado, espero me comprendan, pero tratare de subir otro capitulo el viernes con sus debidas correcciones, espero que me tengan paciencia mientras sigo trabajando con el de Te Amo y Te Odio._**

**_gracias por leerme._**

**_Saludos._**


	9. Chapter 9

**A Y E R**

**CAPITULO 9**

* * *

- Me doy cuenta que los problemas con Terry han continuado… - dijo Albert mirándola – pensé que lo arreglarían…

- Yo también lo pensé – comentó ella

- ¿Ahora que es lo que ha surgido?

- Me… acusa de…

- No me digas que nuevamente te ha creído capaz de … - dijo interrumpiéndola

- Si…

- Pero bueno – Albert se molestó - ¿qué es lo que tiene en su cerebro? ¿Qué acaso no ha terminado de conocerte?

- Yo…

- No puedo creer que siga pensando que eres capaz de engañarlo con otro… bastante han pasado los dos como para que ahora él piense esto de ti… ¿Acaso no ha visto que has estado a su lado en las buenas y en las malas?

Candy miraba a Albert escuchando lo que decía, tenía razón de estar molesto, ya que Terry no era la primera vez que desconfiaba de ella.

- ¿Ahora con quien te acusa de engañarlo?

- Con… - bajó la cabeza – Archie… - dijo casi susurrando

- ¡Oh Dios! – contestó Albert moviendo la cabeza

* * *

_La vida continuó su marcha, Terry y Candy volvían a ser una familia completamente tranquila y feliz, el problema con Susana, pues, Eleanor lo resolvió de una manera muy fina._

_Había hablado con las dos mujeres, "convenció" de una manera muy tranquila a Susana Marlowe y la madre de ésta, proponiéndole un buen trato, se le darían gastos de hospital hasta su total recuperación, lógicamente en primera instancia, la madre de Susana no aceptaba el acuerdo, pero, después Eleanor literalmente amenazó a las dos, con que ella se encargaría de que ninguna compañía teatral la contratara, ya que al parecer quería continuar trabajando como actriz, lo que obligó a las dos a aceptar el trato que les ofrecía Eleanor._

_Karen continuaba las visitas con Candy haciéndose cada día mejores amigas, así Candy no se sentía tan sola ya._

_Una mañana…_

- _Candy… - la sentó en sus piernas – he hablado con Robert con referencia a mi estado civil… - Candy solo lo miró – y planeamos una conferencia a la prensa para decir que soy un hombre casado con una bella mujer y un hermoso hijo…_

- _Terry… - Candy sonrió – realmente a mi no me molesta… no me preocupa eso…_

- _Pero…_

- _No, de verdad… siempre me has dicho que este lugar… nosotros – lo besó – es tu mundo, aquel que encuentras cuando sales del teatro, aquí solamente puedes ser tu mismo… aquí no tienes que esconderte de la prensa, ni pasar por momentos que no te gustan… no quisiera que también invadieran esto… - lo miró – pero si tu deseo es hablar, pues adelante… te apoyaré…_

- _No Candy… - abrazó su cintura – tienes razón, este pequeño mundo es mío y tuyo solamente, de nosotros, y creo también que si saben quien es la única mujer en mi vida, no te dejaran en paz…_

- _Si… es mejor así, sabes bien que no me gusta andar en reflectores y cosas así…_

- _Si… entonces ¿estamos de acuerdo?_

- _Si –_

_Comenzaron a besarse, primeramente con ternura, después cada vez, el ardor volvía a sentirse, Terry pasaba por el cuerpo de Candy sus manos, dándose cuenta que ésta era cada día más y más deseable, y lo más importante, era solo de él._

* * *

_Terry era muy cuidadoso en el aspecto de que no le descubrieran donde vivía, por los reporteros no habían tenido suerte en poder encontrar más de él, lo que daba la ventaja a Candy de poder continuar con su vida un poco normal._

_Por las mañanas salía con la carriola cargando al pequeño y dar su paseo diario después de que Terry se iba al teatro, siempre se dirigía al pequeño parquecito que estaba a una calles de su departamento, estaba entretenida jugueteando con su bebé de ya casi cuatro meses._

- _Veo que te has convertido en un mamá muy dedicada… - una voz la hizo sorprenderse_

- _¡Albert! – dijo sonriente al mirar quien era_

- _¡Hola pequeña!_

- _¡Oh Albert! ¡Cuánta alegría volver a verte! – lo abrazó_

- _Digo lo mismo pequeña… - se soltó y miró la carriola – pero bueno, no me presentas al pequeño caballero…_

- _Claro que si – sonrió – se llama Richard…_

- _¿Richard? Pensé que se llamaría como el padre…_

- _No, es que yo le hice una promesa al papá de Terry, quien me pidió de favor que así lo llamara…_

- _Entonces hay buenas relaciones con el duque_

- _Si… mandó sus felicitaciones y algunos regalos para su nieto…_

- _Me alegra saber que todo está muy bien contigo pequeña…_

- _Si… - pero de pronto una tristeza se miró en su rostro_

- _¿Qué te sucede? – preguntó Albert mirándola_

- _Es que… me gustaría tanto saber cómo están los demás… _

- _¿Por parte de los Andrey no te han visitado más?_

- _No…_

_Albert no contestó, fue entonces que Candy comenzó a contarle algunas cosas, del como a veces se sentía muy sola, si no fuera por la compañía que le daba Karen quizás se sentiría más sola que nada, aunque claro a veces la mamá de Terry también la invitaba a su casa, no era lo mismo, ya que ella también tenía varios compromisos, y Terry pues, él con los ensayos, la temporada y los compromisos que atendía, que aunque casi no aceptaba ir, había algunos a los cuales no podía rehusarse, así pues, no podía estar mucho tiempo con ella y su bebé._

- _Siento mucho que estés pasando por esto…_

- _Pues yo tengo que aceptarlo… - sonrió con un poco de tristeza – lo… quiero tanto… me sentiría perdida si no estoy a su lado… aunque pasamos mucho tiempo solos mi bebé y yo…_

- _Te entiendo… pero deberías decírselo…_

- _No – sonrió – él llega cansado y no me gusta agobiarlo con estas cosas_

- _Pero Candy… son marido y mujer, él debe saber que es lo que necesitas…_

- _No lo sé… quizás se lo diga después…_

- _Bueno, pero, tu sabes que siempre contarás conmigo ¿verdad?_

- _Claro que si Albert… - le sonrió_

_A partir de ese día, se reunían casi diario para platicar y convivir, Albert le ayudaba a pasar mejor los días._

* * *

_Parecía que Candy estaba más contenta que siempre, lo externaba, lo que no pasó desapercibido para Terry, quien se ocupaba cada vez más de observarla al notar ese cambio en ella, pensaba mientras estaba en su camerino supuestamente leyendo el guión antes de comenzar el ensayo, recordó entonces:_

- _¿Te sucede algo? – le preguntó una mañana_

- _No ¿por qué? – contestó ella sonriente_

- _No sé… te noto diferente…_

- _Quizás porque estás aquí – se acercó a él y lo abrazó – me gusta cuando pasas más tiempo con nosotros…_

- _Lo siento… es que tu sabes que la temporada ha sido muy buena, y parece que Robert planea extenderla un poco más…_

- _Te entiendo – los ojos de ella se pusieron tristes, pero trató que él no lo notara_

- _Pero te prometo que en cuanto termine esto, buscaré la manera de compensarte_

- _De acuerdo_

_Su mente había recordado aquella plática al estar pensando en ella, ya que realmente la había notado diferente últimamente, además de que casi, casi por las mañanas literalmente lo apuraba a que se fuera ya al teatro._

_Terry realmente había cambiado para con ella, después de que la tuvo relegada a segundo termino, ahora trataba de ocuparse de que a ella no le faltara nada, le daba más dinero para que pudiera comprarse más ropa, zapatos, realmente en el teatro estaba ganando muy bien, sobre todo por el éxito de la obra, pero ella parecía que esas cosas no le gustaban mucho, pero lo que no podía entender era por qué últimamente la veía diferente._

_Realmente no era para menos, Candy se sentía contenta de no sentirse tan sola siempre, ya que Albert le hacía compañía cuando Terry se iba a trabajar. _

* * *

_Aquel día fue diferente, Susana Marlowe se reintegró a la compañía de teatro, no participaría aún en la obra, pero si podría ayudar en lo que se pudiera._

_Terry se encontraba en su camerino, sentado mientras leía, cuando escuchó que tocaban su puerta._

- _Adelante_

- _Hola Terrence – era Susana, éste no contestó solo la miró sin levantarse, con la mirada parecía interrogarla – yo… quisiera hablar contigo…_

- _¿De qué quieres hablar?_

- _Debo darte una explicación…_

- _No tiene caso Susana, creo que las explicaciones están por demás entre nosotros…_

- _No Terrence… necesito explicarte y pedirte disculpas…_

- _Mira Susana – se levantó dejando a un lado su cuadernillo – siempre te estaré completamente agradecido por lo que hiciste por mi… salvaste mi vida… pero no puedo darte más que eso, mi agradecimiento_

- _Lo sé… sé que fui una tonta al haber pensado que tu y… yo… _

- _Nunca te di más señales que a cualquiera de los demás compañeros de teatro_

- _Lo sé… lo sé, pero ¿Qué pude hacer? No pude evitar el fijarme en ti, creí que como eras un hombre soltero y yo también, pues…_

- _Eso también fue una tontería por parte de Robert…_

- _¿Tu esposa… es la chica rubia que estaba aquel día en tu departamento? – preguntó_

- _Si… es ella_

- _¿Y ahora… tienes un… hijo?_

- _Si…_

- _Bueno, imagino que la has de amar mucho ¿verdad?_

- _Con todo mi corazón_

- _Que suerte tiene – Terry no contestó más – espero que continuemos siendo amigos Terrence…_

- _Estoy de acuerdo Susana_

- _Bien – levantó una mano a modo de despedida y salió del camerino_

_Cuando ella cerró la puerta Terry dio un gran suspiro, pero Susana detrás de la puerta, soltó una lágrima por la pérdida que estaba sintiendo, creyó ilusionada que a lo mejor era una patraña de Terrence lo de su matrimonio para evitar cumplir el compromiso con ella, pero lamentablemente no había sido así, sentía su corazón partirse en mil pedazos al escuchar de los propios labios de él, decir que amaba a aquella rubia con todo su corazón._

* * *

- _Candy… - Terry habló en voz baja aquella noche, después de haberla amado con ternura, tenía su calido cuerpo abrazado a él _

- _¿Si?_

- _Yo… tengo que decirte algo… - ella no contestó, pero éste sintió que se ponía tensa mirándolo – en vista del éxito de la obra, Robert ha decidido que hagamos una gira… _

- _¿Una gira?_

- _Si… serán un par de meses…_

- _Pero… te irás_

- _Si… pero será por poco tiempo te lo prometo…_

- _Tu habías dicho que pronto terminaría la gira y estarías más tiempo con nosotros… - se sentó en la cama_

- _Lo sé, lo sé, pero Robert…_

- _¡Robert, la obra! – Candy pareció exasperarse _

- _Candy entiende…_

- _¿Qué quieres que entienda? ¿Qué debes ir a la gira? ¿Qué debes estar más tiempo alejado de nosotros?_

- _Candy es mi trabajo…_

- _Lo sé, sé que es tu trabajo, pero ¿Y nosotros? ¿qué somos tu hijo y yo para ti?_

- _¡por ustedes hago todo esto! – ahora Terry pareció exasperarse_

- _¿Por nosotros? _

- _¡Si! ¡Si no, no tendríamos nada!_

- _¡Ah! ¿Te refieres a los muebles? ¿a los vestidos que me das? ¿A lo que le compras al bebé? ¿A eso te refieres? – ella se levantó_

- _Candy…_

- _Éramos más felices cuando no teníamos nada… yo no necesito estos lujos Terry… yo te necesito a ti…_

- _Candy, después estaré contigo…_

- _¿Después? – lo miró triste - ¿Cuándo? _

- _Pronto te lo prometo… por favor – se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la espalda – por favor… trata de entenderme… si tu no me das tu apoyo… me perderé… - escondió su rostro aspirando el olor de su cabello – si tu no estás conmigo ¿para qué luchar? Por favor Candy…_

- _Está bien Terry – su voz tenía una nota de derrota – esperaré…_

- _Gracias Candy… te lo compensaré…_

* * *

_Terry se fue de gira, Candy estaba más y más tiempo sola, lo único que compensaba era que salía con su bebé a caminar y distraerse, pero no era suficiente, aunque tenía la compañía de Albert, sentía que no compensaba nada la ausencia de Terry._

_Seguía lógicamente la carrera de Terry por medio de los diarios, así sabía en qué ciudad se encontraba, claro que las cartas no eran suficientes, solo las podía recibir con las noticias que él le enviaba, ya que no podía ella contestarlas por la frecuencia con que se movían de ciudad en ciudad._

_Había sabido que Terry estuvo en Chicago, lo que la llenó de nostalgia, ya que hacía bastante tiempo que no había tenido oportunidad de poder ir a Lakewood e ir a ver a la señorita Pony y a la hermana María, solo se comunicaban por carta._

* * *

_Aquella noche, en Chicago todo había sido un éxito la obra, Terry tuvo que ser prácticamente obligado a asistir a la recepción que se daba a los actores, no pudo negarse ya que la invitación venía del mismo Gobernador de Chicago._

_Ahí se encontraba lógicamente toda la alta sociedad, Terry miraba a toda aquella gente con su rostro serio, las mujeres en general lo veían como si fuera un trofeo o una presa dispuesta para ser devorado, pero él con su frialdad parecía repeler._

_Desde que había llegado a la fiesta, Susana lo vio y se acercó a él._

- _Hola Terrence – le saludó – pensé que no vendrías… ya que no acostumbras estos eventos_

- _Robert fue muy convincente… - contestó_

- _Hay muchas personas importantes – miraba alrededor _

- _…_

- _Y… ¿Cómo la estas pasando? _

- _¿A qué te refieres?_

- _Digo que si estás disfrutando esta fiesta…_

- _No me gusta venir, todo mundo lo sabe… son eventos en los que no me atrae estar…_

- _¡No puedo creerlo! – decía una voz - ¿realmente eres tú? – una voz que jamás creyó volver a escuchar estaba a su lado_

- _Elisa… - dijo con desprecio mirándola de igual forma_

- _¡Terry! ¡Oh! ¡Sabía que estarías aquí! – casi, casi se aventó a sus brazos_

- _Pues yo de haber sabido que vendrías a esta celebración, no hubiera aceptado venir… - dijo frío_

- _¡Oh vamos Terry! ¿Acaso no te da gusto verme?_

- _Realmente no Elisa, es muy desagradable volver a verte… _

_El rostro de Elisa se puso rojo pero de ira, el rostro de Susana se puso rojo pero de vergüenza, ésta abrió los ojos sorprendida de aquellas palabras de Terrence, ya que a leguas se veía que aquella chica era alguien de alta sociedad._

- _Veo que se te ha pegado lo corriente y vulgar de la dama de establo… _

- _¡Te prohíbo que la llames así! – dijo mirándola con sus ojos chispeantes, Elisa le sostuvo la mirada por un momento, pero sus maliciosos ojos se volvieron entonces a la rubia que estaba a su lado_

- _¿No nos presentas Terry? – dijo Elisa sonriendo burlona – parece que esta es una compañía más de tu nivel Terry… ¿Acaso Candy lo sabe?_

_Susana se sorprendió al escuchar nombrar a la que parecía ser la esposa de Terry ¿era posible que la conocieran también?_

- _¿Sabes qué Elisa? No me interesa tener ninguna platica contigo… - y se alejó dejando a Susana también_

- _¡Pero que mal educado! No cabe duda que se le ha pegado de aquella hospiciana… - dijo Elisa en cuanto éste se alejó – tanto gusto conocerte… me llamo Elisa Leegan… - le tendió su mano_

- _Yo soy Susana Marlowe… compañera de teatro de Terry…_

- _¡Oh que bien! – Elisa sonrió maliciosamente_

* * *

_Terry salió a la terraza, no soportaba estar dentro, sobre todo después de encontrarse con Elisa, solo verla le recordaba todo lo malo que les había hecho… "Candy ojalá estuvieras aquí… pensó mientras su mirada se dirigía a la luna que brillaba en lo alto._

- _¡Sabía que aquí te encontraría! – escuchó la voz y al voltear, era Karen - ¿Qué haces aquí?_

- _No me apetece estar en esa fiesta… - dijo con voz fría_

- _Realmente hiciste mucho al venir… no acostumbras a hacerlo_

- _Robert insistió mucho, ya que era la invitación directa del gobernador… pero aún así, no me ha gustado venir…_

- _¿Por qué? – preguntaba, Terry estaba a punto de contarle cuando…_

- _¡No podía creer que estuvieras aquí! – un joven muy apuesto se había acercado a ellos, se veía enojado_

- _Vaya… Cornwell… - dijo Terry con tranquilidad _

- _¿Dónde está Candy? – preguntó Archie - ¿Acaso no la has traído?_

- _No… - contestó Terry serio, no le gustaba la manera en como Archie preguntaba por ella_

- _Pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no la trajiste?_

- _¿Cuál es tu apuro para saber de ella? – dijo molesto Terry, Karen lo miró_

- _Me preocupo por ella_

- _¿Por qué? Ahora está conmigo… yo la cuido ahora…_

- _Precisamente… _

- _Cornwell… - sonó como a advertencia_

- _¿Qué Terry? ¿Acaso me dirás que no ha sido por tu culpa todos los problemas de Candy? ¡Han estado a punto de repudiarla!_

- _A ella no le importa_

- _¿Crees que no le importa? Había buscado tanto una familia y tú…_

- _¿Yo qué? ¿Crees que no está bien? ¿Crees que no estará bien a mi lado?_

- _Sé que está contigo… eso nos lo dijo la tía abuela cuando la fue a buscar… _

- _¿Entonces? – preguntó desafiándolo_

- _Solo te digo una cosa Granchester – le sostuvo la mirada – no quiero que hagas sufrir a Candy…_

- _¿Por qué? ¿Qué te interesa a ti? – lo miró - ¿Acaso tu…? – preguntó, su ceño se hizo más fruncido y Archie pareció turbado – ¡lo sabía! ¡Sabía que algo era lo que ocasionaba tu rechazo hacia mí!_

- _¡No digas tonterías Granchester! – volteó momentáneamente la mirada_

- _Solo te digo Cornwell… - se acercó a él y en voz baja le dijo – Candy es mía… _

- _Lo sé… - lo miró serio y también en voz baja le dijo – y yo también te digo algo a ti… no la hagas sufrir… porque entonces si te las verás conmigo… - se miraron con reto y Archie se marchó, dejando a Terry con el ceño fruncido_

- _¿Quién era Terry? – preguntó Karen_

- _Uno de los primos de Candy… - contestó después de una pausa_

- _¿Candy pertenece a esta familia?_

- _Si… ella era una Andrey…_

- _Pues ese chico te desafió… - Terry no contestó – parece querer mucho a Candy…_

_Nunca lo hubiera imaginado de Archie, siempre sintió su rechazo en el colegio, pero no creyó que fuera por eso, ahora entendía todas aquellas veces que lo retaba, estaba celoso, era algo que debió haber entendido entonces, siendo familiares, habían convivido juntos, por lo que había visto de Archie y su hermano Stear, fue precisamente aquel cariño que le tenían a Candy, pero no imaginó que fuera Archie el que sintiera más que cariño por ella._

_Su mente pensaba, y recordó que Candy jamás se había dirigido a Archie de otra forma, él tenía la idea de otro chico que había muerto, Anthony, por él fue quien Candy sentía algo, no por Archie, pero ellos habían estado muy cerca siempre, entendió entonces del porque Archie siempre había callado lo que sentía por ella, posiblemente trató de tener una oportunidad en el colegio, pero él nunca se dio cuenta de otra cosa, sino que a quien había visto cerca de él había sido a la amiga de Candy, la tímida, pero al recordar, si, se daba cuenta de las miradas de Archie para con él, que no eran precisamente amigables._

- _ Te has quedado callado… - Karen lo sacó de sus pensamientos_

- _Es que… recordaba…_

- _¿Recordabas?_

- _Si… muchas cosas que viví en el colegio… _

- _Ese chico… nombró a Candy de una manera muy especial…_

- _Si… y no me gustó… - la mirada de él era de enojo, de incertidumbre – Candy siempre ha sentido un gran cariño por ellos… _

- _Entonces Candy pertenece a la alta sociedad… - le cambió el tema_

- _Si…_

- _Pues me parece que tu también ¿o me equivoco?_

- _No, no te equivocas… precisamente nos conocimos en un colegio en Inglaterra… ella pertenece a una de las familias más ricas... y yo… soy el hijo bastardo de un duque inglés…_

- _¿Cómo? – Karen no podía creerlo _

- _Como verás, quien realmente debería sentirse halagado soy yo… - sonrió con cinismo_

- _Terry… - le puso una mano en su brazo – no te sientas mal… Candy te ama…_

- _Es lo que me compensa… y créeme, desearía tanto que ella estuviera en estos momentos conmigo… - volvió sus ojos a la luna_

* * *

_Al otro lado del salón, Archie estaba junto a Stear, éste se veía molesto._

- _¿qué te sucede hermano? – preguntó Stear_

- _¡Estoy molesto!_

- _Pero ¿por qué, que te sucedió?_

- _¡Ese imbecil de Granchester!_

- _¿Aquí está? Debo verlo…_

- _¿Para qué Stear?_

- _Para preguntarle por Candy…_

- _No tiene caso…_

- _¿Por qué? ¿Discutiste con él hermano? – Archie no contestó, Stear dio un suspiro – no debiste hacerlo_

- _¡Es que me exasperó! Él… él al parecer se ha dado cuenta de lo que siento por ella…_

- _Hermano… - lo miró con tristeza_

- _No entiendo cómo lo hizo…_

- _Es que en lo referente a Candy eres muy expresivo… no puedes ocultarlo… aun no has podido hacerlo_

- _Lo sé Stear… soy un tonto… pero, no puedo evitarlo…_

- _Te entiendo Archie… pero ahora ella está con Terry, eso lo debiste haber entendido desde que ella lo conoció…_

- _No entiendo cómo pudo fijarse en un tipo como él… no logro explicar que pudo haber hecho él para que Candy lograra olvidar a Anthony… y se quedara con él_

- _Se enamoró… - Archie lo miró con dolor – si… debemos entender que Candy se enamoró de él… y respetar eso, no podemos cambiarlo, solo aceptarlo, ahora también es de la familia…_

- _No Stear, no lo aceptaré nunca… sé que él la hará sufrir… por eso no lo aceptaré…_

- _Archie… sabes bien que no puedes hacer nada, están casados… él se casó con ella… la tía abuela se sorprendió al saber que él era hijo de un duque_

- _¡Es un bastardo!_

- _Pero es hijo de un duque… y sobre todo, Candy lo ama… debes aceptar ese hecho_

- _¡Oh Stear! – se recargó en una pared y bajó la mirada – no puedo creer que realmente la haya perdido para siempre…_

- _Archie, sabes muy bien que ella nunca te miró de otra forma... siempre estaremos junto a ella cuando nos necesite, recuerda que lo prometimos… Anthony hubiera querido eso de nosotros…_

- _¡Es que no puedo aceptarlo! Sé muy bien que ella no será completamente feliz con Granchester, sé que la hará sufrir… y cuando eso suceda yo voy a estar ahí para ayudarla… siempre estaré con ella… - dijo mientras en su mente "siempre la amaré y trataré de estar junto a ella, no importa que Terry esté cerca"_

_Por el amor de esa mujer,_

_Somos dos hombres con un mismo destino_

_Y aunque me digas que ella es para ti_

_Y aunque seas mi amigo…_

_Lucharé… lucharé… lucharé…_

_Continuará…_


	10. Chapter 10

**HOLA, ANTES QUE NADA MIL DISCULPAS POR LAS TARDANZAS QUE TUVE CON LAS PUBLICACIONES DE ESTE FIC, LA RAZON ES QUE ME QUEDE SIN COMPUTADORA, MI QUERIDO BEBECITO, TUVO LA GENIAL DE IDEA DE DERRAMARLE AGUA AL TECLADO, ASI QUE COMO VERÁN RAZONES TECNICAS ME OBLIGARON A RETRASARME, PERO COMPENSARE PUBLICANDO LOS CAPÍTULOS QUE CORRESPONDEN AL TIEMPO QUE LLEVO, GRACIAS POR LA ATENCIÓN.**

* * *

**NOTA: ****Este capítulo será enteramente sobre el pasado, aquí no haré mención a nada del presente.**

**A Y E R**

**Capítulo 10**

* * *

_Aquella mañana, los ojos de Candy estaban cristalinos, una lágrima había escapado de uno de ellos, su vista se había nublado al leer una noticia en uno de los diarios que estaban en uno de los kioscos donde se expedían, lo había comprado y se había dirigido como siempre a su lugar en el parque con su bebé en su carriola, ahí abrió la página referente a la noticia que le interesaba._

_No podía creer lo que leía, parecía que no era real, pero no, ahí estaba…_

"…Terrence Granchester nuevamente soberbio en su actuación como Romeo

en la obra que se presentó en la ciudad de Chicago… _- mas adelante -_

… los actores fueron agasajados con una cena que el mismo gobernador les ofreció…

la más alta sociedad se dio cita ahí para celebrar el éxito… _- más adelante -_

… además al actor Terrence Granchester se le vio en compañía de una de las actrices

quien anteriormente tuvo un accidente y que recientemente se incorporó a la compañía,

Susana Marlowe, quien supuestos rumores, hay un acercamiento entre ellos…"

_Los verdes ojos de la rubia estaban completamente tristes y llenos de decepción, más que nada porque Terry no había sido capaz de decirle que esta chica estaba nuevamente en la compañía._

_Miró a su bebé, parecía cada día parecerse más a su padre, a pesar de que tenía su cabello castaño un poco más claro que el de Terry y sus ojos verdes, parecía que pronto se quedaría dormido después de haber terminado su biberón._

_Sus ojos nuevamente se llenaron de lágrimas al mirar la foto, estaba Terry ahí y junto a él, Susana Marlowe._

* * *

- _¡No entiendo cómo pudieron tomar esta foto! – decía Terry completamente enojado haciendo bolas el diario_

- _¡Cálmate Terry! – decía Karen_

- _¡Es que no logro entender cómo pudieron…! ¡Oh por Dios! – dijo rápidamente - ¡Candy! ¡Candy la verá! – dijo preocupado – no…_

- _Cálmate… no creo que Candy se moleste por esa foto… - dijo Karen_

- _Pero lo que acaban de poner en la nota… - estaba furioso por lo que decía - ¡rumores! ¡Quién pudo haber hecho circular semejantes tonterías! ¡lee esto! "se dice que posiblemente haya un romance entre estos dos actores…" – continuó con enojo - ¿Sabes lo que esto significa? – se contestó a si mismo - ¡Que creen que realmente hay algo entre Susana y yo! ¿y Candy? Candy… - repitió_

- _No te apures Terry, no creo que ella desconfíe de ti… - le consolaba Karen_

* * *

- _¿Qué sucede pequeña? – una voz por demás conocida le habló mientras miraba perdida en sus pensamientos_

- _Albert… - sabía que era él, volteó a verlo sonriente_

- _¿Estás bien?_

- _¿Eh? Si, si estoy bien… - lamentablemente a pesar de que sonreía sus ojos decían lo contrario_

- _Mmmm…. – los azules ojos de Albert se dirigieron hacia el periódico que Candy tenía en su regazo y lo tomaron_

- _No… - susurró Candy, pero Albert estaba leyendo ya la nota - ¿Qué piensas? – preguntó Candy_

- _¿Qué es lo que piensas tú? – preguntó él_

- _Ya no sé que pensar Albert…_

- _¿Estás dudando de Terry? – preguntó Albert _

- _Yo…_

- _Candy…_

- _Es que…_

- _No deberías pensar mal, primero habla con él, no te hagas conjeturas erróneas…_

- _Albert ¿cómo puedo evitar no pensar mal? ¡Esa chica gusta de él! – Albert la miró sorprendida, no le había contado esa parte de la historia_

- _¿A qué te refieres?_

- _A que… - Candy comenzó a contarle lo sucedido con Susana, las razones del por qué se había ocultado su estado civil de Terry, cómo conoció a Susana, el accidente_

- _Entiendo… estás temerosa que esa chica aún sabiendo que él es casado pueda entrometerse entre ustedes…_

- _Si… - dijo triste_

- _Pero no es razón para que desconfíes de Terry… te aseguro que él tendrá una buena explicación para lo que sucede… recuerda que a veces los diarios por una buena nota hacen muchas cosas…_

- _Pero Albert – Candy no parecía entenderlo_

- _Mira pequeña… sé que ahora te sientes confundida y lo entiendo, pero debes darle la oportunidad a Terry de explicarte que es lo que sucede… además él te ha dado siempre tu lugar ¿o no?_

- _Si…_

- _Entonces… espera, espera a que él te explique… no te estés quebrando tu cabecita en cosas que quizás no existen… - le sonrió – anda, regálame una sonrisa… - ella sonrió - ¿ves? Así…_

* * *

_Varios días pasaron, Candy a pesar de que no quería abrumarse con pensamientos en cuanto a Terry y Susana, no podía evitarlos, más porque en todas las ciudades donde se presentaban, salía siempre una pequeña nota donde hacían referencia a los rumores que se habían dado entre Susana y éste, Candy sufría, en las noches lloraba, sobre todo porque Terry no le escribía para explicar nada._

_Ya se había anunciado el regreso de la compañía Strattford a Nueva York en los diarios, pero quien no le avisaba nada era precisamente él… se sentía triste… hoy era su cumpleaños y Terry no estaba aquí… nunca estaba aquí… con ella y su hijo pensaba triste._

_Lo peor de todo es que todo el día había llovido, por lo que no había podido salir, por lo que ya era tarde cuando lo hizo, no soportaba estar encerrada más tiempo en el departamento, por lo que tomó a su bebé y salió de la casa, se dedicó a caminar con él, solo se detenía para alimentarlo o cambiarlo, iba sola, pensaba, sus pensamientos la torturaban, la atrapaban, por lo que no se dio cuenta de la hora hasta que notó que estaban encendiendo las luces, así que ya era noche cuando regresó, abrió su puerta y prendió las luces._

- _¿Dónde estabas? – escuchó una voz que la sorprendió_

- _Terry… _

- _¿Dónde estabas? – repitió éste, se levantó de donde había estado sentado a oscuras_

- _No sabía que ibas a llegar hoy… no me avisaste…_

- _Me adelanté, los demás apenas vienen en camino… pero yo no aguanté más en regresar… llego y no te encuentro… - le reclamó_

- _Yo salí a caminar…_

- _¡Es muy tarde para que andes sola!_

- _Lo siento… no me di cuenta del tiempo… - dijo tomando a su bebé de la carriola y lo llevó a la cama pasando a un lado de Terry_

_Terry solo la siguió, miraba sus movimientos, Candy a pesar de todo sentía la vibración de Terry, lo notaba nervioso o quizás era su imaginación._

- _Candy…_

- _¿Has cenado ya? - lo interrumpió con otra pregunta, no lo miraba, estaba ocupada con su bebé_

- _No, aún no…_

- _Te prepararé algo… ¿puedes cuidar a Richard?_

- _Claro… - Terry se acercó al pequeño - ¿Cómo te portaste caballerito, cuidaste bien a mamá? – escuchó Candy decirle a Terry cuando salía de la recamara_

* * *

_Más tarde Terry cenaba con su hijo en uno de sus brazos, se sentía tan bien, tan en paz, pareciera que toda aquella tensión que sentía cuando había llegado al departamento y encontrarlo a oscuras sin la presencia de Candy y su hijo, lo hizo sentirse mal, realmente no quería estar así, necesitaba estar cerca de ellos_

- _¿Seguro quieres tener al niño? – preguntó Candy al mirarlo hacer malabares con una mano mientras cenaba _

- _Si… - le sonrió – pasé mucho tiempo lejos de él… - lo miró y en los verdiazules ojos había mucha ternura – se ha puesto muy grande…_

- _Si… solo come y duerme…_

- _Se parece cada vez más contigo… _

- _No, yo lo veo parecido a ti…_

- _No, tiene más de ti… sus ojos… ¡mira! – dijo con gran placer - ¡está sonriendo! ¿ves? ¡tiene tu sonrisa!_

_Candy sonrió, en aquellos momentos era como si su mundo estuviera completo, sin nubarrones que lo pudiera empañar, nada, solo en ese mundo suyo, estaban los dos hombres que más amaba._

_Terry se ofreció aquella noche a llevar a Richard a la cuna, un momento después salió, ella terminaba de levantar lo que había usado para la cena, estaba aún en la cocina, cuando sintió los brazos de él apresándola por detrás._

- _Terry…_

- _Feliz cumpleaños pecosa… - le dijo cerca de su oído_

- _¡Te acordaste! _

- _Claro… por eso me adelanté para poder estar contigo hoy… no me olvidé… por eso cuando llegué y no te encontré me volví loco, este lugar se sentía vacío sin ti…_

- _Me sentía desesperada de estar encerrada…_

- _Lo sé… sé que tu eres un alma libre que no puedo mantener apresada aunque yo quisiera – la hizo voltearse para mirarla – eres tan bella… que no quisiera que nadie más te mirara… me fascina todo de ti… tus pecas_

- _No te metas con mis pecas…_

- _Eso es lo que más me gusta de ti – le dio un beso en la nariz – todo me gusta – sus labios apresaron a los de ella y con renuencia se soltó de ella – mira… - la llevó tomada de la mano hasta donde había un ramo de rosas que anteriormente no había visto_

- _¡Terry! – las rosas eran blancas, le recordaron a unas que le dieron precisamente de regalo de cumpleaños_

- _Estas rosas me recuerdan mucho a ti…_

- _Gracias – le besó suavemente_

- _También esto – le entregó un estuche, ella lo abrió - ¡Oh Terry, esto es…! – dijo sorprendida al mirar su contenido, era una esclava de oro con algunos toques de diamantes pequeñitos – Te habrá costado muy cara_

- _No tanto, es para ti… te daré muchas cosas Candy_

- _Yo me conformo solo con una sola – le dijo poniendo el estuche y las flores a un lado y lo abrazó – que tu estés conmigo…_

- _Siempre, Candy… siempre estaré contigo - susurró – te he echado tanto de menos… sentía volverme loco sin ti a mi lado… - sus labios los dirigió a su mejilla, con éstos acarició su cuello, hasta que no soportando más, la hizo ponerse frente a él y comenzó a besarla_

_Aquella noche no hubo más palabras, no hubo reclamo, no hubo preguntas, solo caricias, besos, pasión, miedo de abandono._

* * *

_Lamentablemente no todo en la vida es bello, la envidia, los malos sentimientos, la maldad está presente en todos lados, pareciera que no soportaran ver a las demás personas felices, porque inmediatamente quisieran arrebatar esa felicidad._

_Aquel medio día venía caminando Susana, estaba cerca del lugar donde sabía vivía Terry, había tratado diario de pasar por ahí, hacerse la aparecida y ver si podía siquiera acompañarlo, aunque sea esos momentos los guardaría para ella, cuando de repente una figura le llamó la atención, era precisamente la esposa de Terry, a quien Susana miró con envidia, aquella rubia después de su embarazo pareciera resaltar mucho más, se notaba mucho más bella._

_Aún no podía asimilar lo que aquella chica Elisa Leegan le había dicho de ella, que era una recogida por parte de los Andrey, una chica adoptada, huérfana, que por capricho del patriarca de la familia llegaría a ser prácticamente la heredera de una de las familias más ricas de Norteamérica, aparte además de enterarse de donde provenía también Terry ¿Qué importaba si era un bastardo, si era hijo primogénito de un duque inglés? _

_Más resentimiento tuvo hacia esa rubia, por lo que sin pensar en lo que hacía, se vio de pronto siguiéndola sin que ella se diera cuenta, lo más rápido que pudiera caminar por su pierna, con un placer enfermizo sintió que recibía una recompensa al mirar que un hombre rubio se acercaba a ella, le sorprendió que incluso le hacía un cariño al bebé y se iban juntos caminando, sonrió maliciosamente._

* * *

_La tarde había caído ya, Albert y Candy venían caminando, se detuvieron a una esquina de donde vivía Candy._

- _Gracias por acompañarme… - decía Candy a Albert_

- _No iba a permitir te vinieras tu sola – decía el rubio_

- _¿Nos veremos mañana? – preguntaba Candy_

_Albert estaba a punto de contestar cuando miró detrás de ella una figura y calló al mirar aquel rostro, Candy volteó y abrió sus ojos._

- _Ahora entiendo el por qué de tus salidas… - Terry estaba sumamente furioso_

- _¿Qué estás insinuando Terry? – dijo Albert_

- _Que ahora me doy cuenta que no son casualidades tus apariciones – le contestó – tu realmente has estado siempre detrás de Candy…_

- _Fíjate bien lo que estás diciendo Terry… - Dijo Albert bajando la voz – no cometas una tontería_

- _¿Tontería? ¿Crees de verdad que es una tontería lo que estoy diciendo? Me debes una explicación Candy… - se dirigió a Candy_

- _Terry por favor – Candy dijo también en voz baja – no te hagas ideas erróneas…_

- _¿Crees que ver a mi esposa acompañado de otro hombre es una idea errónea?_

- _¡Terry! – dijo Albert_

- _¡No! – Terry le contestó a Albert – ¿Acaso es lo que hiciste en mi ausencia? ¿Te consolabas con él?_

- _¡Terry! – Candy lo miró dolida_

- _¡Terry, este no es el lugar para que hables así!_

- _¡Tienes razón Albert! – le contestó irónico – no quiero que vaya a venir algún reportero y nos vea… ahora entiendo por qué no querías que la prensa supiera de nuestro matrimonio Candy… - dijo con desprecio_

- _No merezco que me trates así Terry – Candy dijo_

- _¿Ah no? ¿cómo debo decirlo Candy?_

- _¡Escúchame bien Terry! ¡no voy a permitir que le faltes de esa forma el respeto a Candy! – Albert se puso a un lado de Candy_

- _¡No puedo creer esto de ti Terry! – dijo Candy y tomó a su bebé de la carriola y se alejó de los dos subiendo a su departamento_

_Terry iba a seguirla, pero fue detenido por Albert por un brazo._

- _Piensa bien lo que estas diciendo__ Terry… - le dijo, Terry sin contestar se soltó de Albert y se fue detrás de Candy._

_Candy salía de la recamara después de depositar al bebé en su cuna, miró a Terry quien venía entrando._

- _Explícame Candy…_

- _¿Qué quieres que te explique Terry?_

- _¿acaso todos los días que sales estás con Albert?_

- _Sabes bien que es mi amigo Terry… y tuyo también…_

- _Pero ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? _

- _¿Para qué? Siempre estás ocupado, nunca tienes tiempo de platicar conmigo…_

- _¿Y él si lo hace? – preguntó enojado - ¿Él siempre tiene tiempo para ti?_

- _Gracias a él no me he sentido sola…_

- _¡No puedo creerlo! – se mecía sus cabellos y apretó el respaldo de una de las sillas - ¡mientras yo trabajo para que nada les falte a ti y a mi hijo, tu…!_

- _¡Mide tus palabras Terry! – le alzó la voz interrumpiéndolo – Albert ha sido un buen amigo_

- _¿Por qué me ocultaste que lo veías? – volvió a preguntar_

- _¡No te lo oculté! Simplemente nunca hemos tenido un momento para platicar de nada más… nunca tienes tiempo para mi… nunca estás con nosotros… además… - parecía que no soportaría callar más – tu también me has ocultado muchas cosas…_

- _¿A qué diablos te refieres Candy?_

- _Que tuve que enterarme por medio del periódico de las cosas que suceden en tu vida, porque tú no me dices nada…_

- _¿Te refieres a la nota sobre mi y Susana? ¿Es eso? ¿Creíste que hay algo entre ella y yo que decidiste hacer lo mismo tú?_

- _¡No tergiverses las cosas Terry!_

- _¿Ah no? ¡entonces explícamelo! Porque no te entiendo…_

- _¿Por qué siempre haces lo mismo? – su voz se quebró – siempre tengo que ser yo la que tenga que explicarte todo, tu eres quien también debe explicarme muchas cosas… - lo miró desafiante, Terry la miró, solo una vez vio aquella mirada en Candy, fue precisamente el día en que él ofendió la memoria de Anthony cuando ella le habló de él, esa misma mirada de furia que ahora tenía ella_

- _¿Qué tengo que explicarte? – dijo con arrogancia_

- _El por qué no me dijiste que Susana Marlowe había vuelto a la compañía – dijo_

- _No le di importancia… me dio igual si ella estaba o no en la compañía… - contestó con la misma arrogancia_

- _Debiste decírmelo…_

- _¿para qué? – le dio la espalda_

- _Veo que no te importa lo que yo piense o sienta… - dijo con tristeza, Terry no contestó, no volteó a mirarla – me doy cuenta que para ti no valgo… ni siquiera para darme una explicación… piensas lo peor de mi… me estás acusando de sostener una relación con Albert… a quien conoces… eran… son amigos… _

_Volteó a mirarla aún ceñudo…_

- _Terry… me doy cuenta de muchas cosas… tonta de mi… siempre aquí, sola, esperándote… tratando de complacerte, tratar de ser mejor para ti… y ¿para qué? Siempre he sido para ti un estorbo en tu carrera… jamás quisiste que yo estuviera contigo – comenzó a llorar – ahora crees que estoy con…_

- _¡Candy no es así! – la trató de tocar_

- _¡No me toques! – lo miraba furiosa – si me crees capaz de tener una relación con otro hombre… ¡No confías en mi! - se encerró ella en su recamara_

- _¡Candy! – tocaba la puerta, pero no abría Candy - ¡Diablos Candy!_

_Sin saber qué hacer Terry, salió del departamento. _

* * *

_Candy al no escuchar ruidos, salió llorosa, no vio a nadie, escuchó que llamaban a la puerta y abrió, era Albert_

- _¿Estás bien?_

- _¡Oh Albert! – lo abrazó llorando_

- _Ya, ya pequeña… - la consolaba_

- _No quiero… no quiero estar aquí… - dijo hipando_

- _Pero ¿Dónde irás? No puedes irte…_

- _No tiene caso que yo me quede, Terry duda de mi, no confía más… le han llenado la cabeza de tonterías…_

- _Pero Candy… _

- _No Albert… no tiene caso que me trates de convencer de lo contrario… todo esto ha sido un error desde un principio… no debí haberlo alcanzado… - lloraba – debí dejarlo ir…_

- _No pequeña… no digas eso_

- _¡Si, soy un estorbo para él! ¡Y ahora piensa que tu y yo…!_

- _No supo lo que decía… no lo juzgues tan mal…_

- _No Albert… no soporto más… si continuo cerca de él terminaremos haciéndonos más daño…_

- _Pero Candy… eres su esposa…_

- _Albert – se soltó de él, se limpió sus lágrimas – posiblemente nuestro matrimonio ni siquiera sea valido…_

_Dijo y se dirigió a la recamara sin esperar respuesta del rubio, quien la miró con tristeza, no le gustaba verla así, lógicamente no iba a abandonarla a su suerte, la iba a ayudar._

_Sin tardar mucho, salió con su bebé en brazos Candy y una pequeña maleta, la cual Albert le ayudó a cargarla, sin decir palabra, salió con él de aquel departamento._

* * *

_Tarde, mucho más tarde, Terry regresó al departamento, había salido a caminar hasta llegar a una pequeña taberna donde tomó dos copas y cuando sintió su furia desaparecer, regresó, el lugar estaba a oscuras, se dirigió a la recamara, tocó, pero no obtuvo respuesta, movió el picaporte y la puerta se abrió, estaba a oscuras, encendió la luz, grande fue su sorpresa al no encontrar ni rastro de Candy, ni de su hijo._

_Sintió una gran desesperación en su pecho ¡No era posible que Candy se haya ido!_

_Revisó sus pertenencias, hacia falta algunas ropas, no muchas, implementos para su hijo, no había nada de ellos, el aroma de los dos estaba aún en el ambiente de aquella recamara, no debió haberse dejado llenar su cabeza de humo._

_Susana… Susana… pensó… _

- _Terry… - se acercó a él mientras observaba a los demás actores la secuencia de su ensayo_

- _hn… - fue todo lo que contestó él_

- _Estaba leyendo una de las obras de Shakespeare… Otello – Terry no contestó - ¿La has leído? ¡Si claro que la has leído! – se contestó rápidamente – hay algo que no entiendo mucho… ¿Crees que un hombre pueda dudar de su esposa? – dijo inocentemente – yo pienso que solamente que ella de pie a una situación… - Terry entonces volteó a mirarla con ojos fríos – imagínate, como tu, un ejemplo, estar casi todo el día aquí… luego llegar tarde a casa… ¿Cómo logra tu esposa soportar esa soledad? – dijo maliciosa con ojos de inocencia_

- _¿Qué tratas de decirme?_

- _Nada, nada… - se iba a retirar_

- _Tu nunca dices algo por nada – la detuvo – habla…_

- _Pues verás… ¡oh es para mi muy penoso! – dijo fingiendo inocencia, Terry estaba ceñudo – pero pues ya ves que yo cruzo cerca de las calles por donde tu vives… pues yo llego después de la hora aquí… - Terry solo escuchaba – siempre veo a tu esposa… acompañada además de la carriola donde lleva a tu bebé, creo… pues bien… siempre parece ser que la espera alguien… _

- _¡Fíjate bien lo que me estás diciendo! – siseo furioso_

- _Sé lo que digo Terry… y no se me hace justo que mientras tú estás trabajando… ella no te espere como toda esposa… yo no pensaría siquiera en salir… te esperaría siempre en casa…_

_Terry la miró simplemente con enojo, esas palabras no le gustaban, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia Robert Hattaway donde estaba dirigiendo el ensayo, Susana sonrió maliciosamente había cumplido su cometido, la cabeza de Terry se había llenado de humo._

_No debió haberla escuchado, no debió siquiera haber pensado en dudar de Candy, además de que el hombre que la acompañaba, era Albert, quien siempre le demostró a los dos que era amigo de ellos y los apoyaba en todo, sabía que Albert nunca sería capaz de ningún daño hacia ellos, jamás, jamás debió siquiera haber pensado mal de Candy, jamás._

_Ahora Candy no estaba, se había ido, y con justa razón, él la había ofendido, ahora ¿qué haría? ¿Dónde la buscaría? Pensó… "quizás habrá ido a buscar a mi madre…" pero no, recordó entonces que su madre no estaba en la ciudad._

- _¡Oh Candy! ¿dónde estarás? – dijo mirando por la ventana, en su rostro se notaba una total ansiedad y una culpabilidad - ¡He sido un estúpido!_

_No quiero estar sin ti_

_Si tú no estás aquí, me sobra el aire_

_No quiero estar así_

_Si tú no estás la gente, se hace nadie_

_Si tú no estás aquí no lo sé_

_¿Que diablos hago amándote?_

_Si tú no estás aquí sabrás_

_Que Dios no va a entender_

_Por qué te vas_

_No quiero estar sin ti_

_Si tú no estás aquí me falta el sueño_

_No quiero andar así_

_Latiendo un corazón de amor sin dueño_

_Si tú no estás aquí no lo sé_

_¿Que diablos hago amándote?_

_Si tú no estás aquí sabrás_

_Que Dios no va a entender_

_Por qué te vas_

**_Continuará…_**


	11. Chapter 11

**NOTA:****Este capítulo será nuevamente sobre el pasado, aquí no haré mención a nada del presente… aún…**

* * *

**A Y E R**

**Capítulo 11**

* * *

Porque siempre caigo rendida cuando tu me llamas  
porque siempre a cada minuto te vuelvo a extrañar  
eres para mi desde que te vi no te dejo de pensar  
y es que tengo tanto miedo de volverte a amar

Volvería  
a apostar por este amor  
a perder la razón, eres tu la ilusión  
que atrapa mi corazón

* * *

_Aquella noche fue la más intranquila para Terry, mientras pensaba y pensaba donde estaría Candy y su bebé, aunque también sabía que se lo tenía completamente merecido._

_Su mente dio vueltas y vueltas, rememoraba desde el momento en que la había conocido, desde entonces él nunca fue el mismo, esa pequeña pecosa había entrado en su corazón, no lo quiso reconocer al principio, pero después, no pudo esconder lo que sentía, quería todo el tiempo estar cerca de ella, escucharla hablar, verla reír, su fortaleza, su vida, primero tuvo miedo de eso precisamente, de llegar a amarla como la amaba ahora._

_Y por culpa de ese amor que sentía, cualquier cosa que estuviera involucrada ella, lo hacia suyo como si fuera uno solo._

_Su mente continuó rememorando los hechos desde entonces, recordó el reclamo de ella, le decía siempre que él nunca tenía tiempo para estar con ellos dos, siempre fuera de casa, pero es que él tenía que trabajar, tenía que darle todo lo necesario…_

_Pero lo peor de todo, es que había cometido el peor de los errores, y ese había sido dudar de ella ¿acaso no le había demostrado ella cuanto lo amaba? Siempre junto a él incondicionalmente, sin reclamos, sin pedirle nada más que su compañía, que su amor ¿Y cómo le había pagado él? Desconfiando de ella…_

- _Candy… - su voz sonaba lastimera a punto de sollozar, pero como si le diera vergüenza a él mismo, se tapó el rostro dejando escapar unas lágrimas - ¡Soy un estúpido! ¡Un imbécil! ¿Acaso no entiendes Terry? Ella… ella es lo único bueno que hay en tu vida… y dudaste ¡Dudaste de ella!_

_Se adentró a la recamara, se sentó en ella, tomó la almohada donde dormía Candy, aspiró su aroma tan característico de ella, la mantuvo abrazada a él, mientras miraba hacia la pequeña cuna donde descansaba su bebé, aquel pequeño de ojos verdes tan parecido a su madre._

_El día lo sorprendió en aquella posición, mirando aún hacia la cuna y con la almohada de su mujer en los brazos, no había dormido, solo pensaba, solo pensaba._

* * *

_Pero no solo a un corazón sorprendió el nuevo día despierto, también otro que latía, que sentía dolor, sus verdes ojos estaban tristes, un poco hinchados por llorar y también por lo que se había enterado._

_Por una parte estaba el dolor causado por las palabras de Terry, el cual era lo que no podía quitársele de la mente, pero por otro, estaba otra cuestión aún más sorprendente, la cual hoy le iba a ser explicada en su totalidad._

_Ya que la noche anterior cuando salió del departamento en compañía de Albert, jamás imaginó lo que sucedería después._

_***flash back***_

- _Pero pequeña… no deberías tomar esa decisión así – decía Albert_

- _No Albert, Terry no tenía por qué tratarme así, no tenía por qué decirme tantas cosas tan feas… jamás, jamás le he faltado… lo único que he hecho es amarlo… - casi volvía a llorar pero se obligó a sonreír_

- _Lo sé… quizás Terry estaba tan ofuscado que no pensó en lo que decía, a veces cuando amamos a alguien es a quien más daño le hacemos, ya que es tan profundo lo que sentimos que no nos damos cuenta hasta que es demasiado tarde… Terry… ha sido una persona de un temperamento muy fuerte… tu lo sabes pequeña… _

- _Si… pero…_

- _No lo juzgues tan duramente… quizás alguien le habrá dicho algo…_

- _Pero no Albert – lo interrumpió – aún así, él no debió haber dudado nunca de mí…_

- _Pero tú… ¿recuerdas cuando leíste aquella nota? Tú sentiste también que te estaba engañando… _

- _Pero yo no lo acusé de nada…_

- _De acuerdo, de acuerdo, pero lo que quiero que entiendas que quizás esto sea algo que deben aclarar mejor… no dejes que un malentendido los separe así… _

- _No lo sé… necesito pensar mucho…_

- _Bien… por lo pronto debemos encontrar donde debas descansar… _

- _Puedo buscar un hotel_

- _No… no voy a permitir que te quedes sola en un hotel…_

- _Pero…_

- _Ven… te llevaré a un lugar seguro… - hizo la parada a un taxi que iba pasando por aquel lugar_

_Los dos subieron, Albert le dio la dirección al chofer, Candy iba callada sumida en sus pensamientos, Richard iba dormido en el calor de sus brazos, Albert observaba, como si dentro de su mente hubiera muchas cosas qué pensar también._

_Candy se sorprendió cuando vio que el auto en que iban se detenía en una reja mientras esperaba a que le abrieran, estaba demasiado sorprendida para preguntarle a Albert, solo atinaba a observar el camino cuando la reja se abrió y entraron, un camino empedrado bordeado de jardines los conducía a una enorme mansión, teniendo una fuente de grandes proporciones en medio del jardín donde el auto daría vuelta para regresar a la salida._

_Ahí el auto se detuvo y Albert descendió para ayudar a salir a Candy quien al mirar la semejante casa, sus verdes ojos se abrieron demasiado sorprendidos._

_Pero ahí no llegaban las sorpresas, estaba a punto de desmayarse cuando vio quien venía saliendo de la casa, era George._

- _¿Qué significa esto? – preguntó directamente a George_

- _Buenas noches señora Candy… - dijo educadamente_

- _Pero George… ¿Qué hacemos aquí Albert? – se volvió a Albert quien no había dicho nada aún_

- _Vayamos adentro de la casa… - dijo Albert_

_Los tres fueron dentro, George llevaba las cosas de Candy quien parecía completamente desconcertada por lo que estaba viviendo._

- _Albert… - habló - ¿Qué es esto, por qué estamos aquí?_

- _George… - dijo Albert – encárgate de que esté lista una habitación para Candy…_

- _Si señor…_

_Candy lo miró completamente sorprendida, no tenía palabras, no venían a su boca._

- _Albert…_

- _Candy… lo mejor será que vayas a descansar, mañana sabrás todo…_

- _¿Dónde estamos?_

- _En… mi casa…_

_***fin flash back***_

* * *

_Terry se levantó por fin de la cama donde solo estuvo despierto perdido en sus pensamientos, tenía que hacer algo, tenía que encontrar a Candy, no iba a permitir que ella se fuera de su lado, si era preciso le pediría de mil formas perdón por lo que le había dicho._

_Se dirigió al baño para asearse, mirándose al espejo, se dio cuenta que tenía ojeras y estaba demacrado, parecía reflejar el sentir que tenía, sin darle importancia a su apariencia, tomó su saco y salió a la calle rumbo al teatro, para su mala suerte tenían ensayo temprano, pero no se quedaría, es más, pediría unos días de asueto para poder resolver todos los problemas que tenía en aquellos momentos, tenía que encontrar a Candy por lo que hablaría con Robert para explicarle._

_Ya dentro del teatro, vio que estaba ahí ya Susana Marlowe, sintió una furia al mirarla, por lo que no se fijó en lo que haría y nuevamente llevado por un impulso, se dirigió a ella sin hacer caso a las miradas de los demás actores que estaban ahí, ya que éstos lo habían volteado a mirar al notar su rostro._

_Y sin avisar ni nada por el estilo, tomó a Susana de uno de sus brazos llevándola a otro extremo del teatro._

- _¡Terry! – atinó a decir Susana al ver aquella reacción en él_

- _¿Por qué te empeñas en querer destruir mi vida con Candy? – la enfrentó, acercó su rostro al de ella por lo que pudo darse cuenta ésta de la furia que estaba experimentando Terry, sintió temor_

- _¡Suéltame me lastimas! – lloriqueó Susana_

- _¡Terry suéltala! – otra voz se escuchó, era Karen_

- _¡Quiero que me digas por qué Susana! – no hizo caso del llamado de Karen_

- _Terry, por favor… no hagas un escándalo – le pidió Karen tomándolo de un brazo para detenerlo_

_Terry sin hablar, soltó a Susana quien se sobó el brazo donde éste la había tomado, notó un enrojecimiento en su piel._

- _De acuerdo – habló Terry sin dejar de mirarla con enojo – sólo te digo una cosa Susana, si sigues ocasionando problemas en mi matrimonio… te arrepentirás…_

_Fue lo único que le dijo y se fue seguido por Karen, dirigiéndose los dos al camerino de éste._

- _¿Qué sucedió Terry? – preguntó Karen cerrando detrás de si la puerta del camerino_

_Terry le contó, sabía que podía confiar en Karen, quien lo escuchó en silencio, sin interrumpirlo, se dio cuenta ella que realmente estaba sufriendo._

- _¿Por qué fui un estúpido? En todo caso no debí venir a reclamarle a Susana nada, pero, no pude soportar el verla… sé que no debí haberme dejado influenciar por ella, pero… - se agarraba los dos lados de su cabeza mientras se apoyaba en sus rodillas_

- _Terry, no te preocupes… sé lo importante que es para ti Candy y lo mucho que la amas… pero no debiste haber dudado de ella… me he dado cuenta lo mucho que te ama…_

- _Soy un imbécil…_

- _Si… realmente eres un imbécil – dijo Karen sonriendo_

- _Gracias…_

- _¿Por qué? – dijo Karen sin entender_

- _Por haberme escuchado… _

- _¿Ahora qué harás?_

- _Hablar con Robert y explicarle mi situación y pedirle permiso para poder faltar, mientras no encuentre a Candy y la tenga de vuelta conmigo, no podré seguir actuando…_

_Y así lo hizo, habló con Robert Hattaway, a quien le pareció realmente desconcertante la situación que había entre Terry y Susana, entendió que la chica estaba aún obsesionada con este muchacho, pero él ya era un hombre para ella, aunque un poco renuente para darle el tiempo que él pedía, tuvo que aceptar, sobre todo por lo que le dijo Terry, que de cualquier forma, le diera o no el permiso, él se iría, por lo que prefería que faltara aunque sea los últimos días de la temporada y resolviera su problema, después con calma verían lo demás._

_Terry salió del teatro sin hablar con nadie más, solo con Karen tuvo las últimas palabras, con la promesa de ella de ir a visitarlo y ayudarle en lo que pudiera, Terry aceptó, porque sabía que era una buena amiga no solo de él, sino también de Candy, Candy… ¿dónde estarás? Pensó mirando al cielo que se veía plomizo._

* * *

_Candy había salido de la habitación que le habían dado para buscar a Terry, cuando se topó con George que venía precisamente en el pasillo rumbo a su puerta._

- _George…_

- _Buenos días señora Candy…_

- _Buenos días George… ¿Dónde está Albert? Necesito verlo…_

- _Él… me pidió que lo espere en la biblioteca enseguida bajará a verle… sígame… _

_Candy lo siguió hasta una habitación que era muy grande, llena de libros y cuadros, además de un gran ventanal que daba a la parte del jardín._

- _Gracias George – le dijo antes de que éste abandonara la habitación_

_Aquella casa o más bien dicho mansión era grandísima, pensó Candy con Richard en los brazos, ya había desayunado, más bien picado el desayuno, porque no tenía hambre, Richard ya había tomado su biberón también._

_Candy sentía un aire de familiaridad en aquel lugar, como si ese lugar tuviera la misma esencia que ya había tenido justo en el Portal de las Rosas en Lakewood._

_Comenzó a observar la habitación y a mirar cada uno de los retratos, en uno no reconoció a las personas que estaba ahí y continuó mirando otro, ahí estaba una muchacha como de unos veinte años, rubia, de ojos azules, muy hermosa, elegante, tenía en los brazos a un bebé de cabellos rubios y ojos azul celestes… en otro había un muchacho que al verlo, le latió el corazón a mil por hora… era… ¡Anthony! El chico sonreía, vestido con tartán… parecido a su príncipe de la colina… sintió una emoción muy grande en su pecho._

- _Mira Richie… - le dijo a su bebé mostrándole el cuadro – te presento a Anthony, mi primer príncipe… _

_Sus ojos reflejaban toda la emoción que sentía al estar mirando ese cuadro, miró alrededor, se dirigió a una ventana desde donde se veía el gran jardín, algo indescifrable le llenaba el pecho, se sentía feliz, estaba entonces en la casa de ¿su príncipe…? ¿Qué? ¡Esperen, esperen, momento, momento! Albert le dijo anoche que era su casa… entonces…_

- _Veo que admiras los cuadros… - escuchó una voz a sus espaldas_

_Ella lo miró completamente desconcertada. _

- _Albert…_

- _Creo que tengo muchas cosas que explicarte…_

- _Realmente me siento muy confundida…_

- _Si… te entiendo… no sé como vayas a tomar esto que te diré…_

- _Anoche me dijiste que esta era tu casa… y no entiendo… ¿Quién eres tú realmente?_

- _Es hora de que lo sepas ya – dijo y se dirigió hasta un sillón – toma asiento_

_Candy obedeció, afortunadamente Richard se portaba muy bien sentado a un lado de Candy mientras jugaba con un objeto que Albert le había dado._

- _Como te habrás dado cuenta, por los cuadros, estás en la mansión que los Andrey tienen en Nueva York…_

- _¿Los Andrey? Pero ¡Albert! ¿Cómo puedes tu conocerlos?_

- _Es muy fácil pequeña – le sonrió – soy un Andrey…_

- _¡Qué!_

- _Mi nombre es William Albert Andrey…_

* * *

_La tarde había caído ya en Nueva York, veía Terry mientras miraba a las personas pasar en aquel parque donde Candy siempre venía en compañía de su hijo._

_Creyó dolorosamente que quizás Candy llegaría por ahí, y él le pediría perdón… pero no, Candy no llegó, la noche comenzaba a enfriarse mientras iba oscureciendo, ahí estuvo aún, hasta que la noche cayó y las lámparas comenzaron a encenderse una a una, entonces se levantó y comenzó a alejarse del lugar acomodando sus solapas para tapar lo fresco, su boina la bajó hasta tapar casi sus ojos y con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos se encaminó lentamente hasta su hogar, no dejaría de buscar, mañana regresaría y caminaría hasta cansarse, pero la encontraría._

_Llegó hasta el edificio donde vivía, por fortuna no había encontrado gente que lo reconociera, ni un reportero, nada, pero en aquellos momentos no le interesaba nada más que poder saber de Candy y de su bebé, por lo que sumido como iba en sus pensamientos, no notó una figura que estaba parado junto a la puerta de la entrada al edificio._

- _Hola Terry… - una voz lo hizo voltearse _

- _¿Tu? – estaba completamente sorprendido Terry _

- _¿Puedo hablar contigo? – preguntó Albert,_

- _¿De qué podemos hablar? – dijo haciendo ademán de entrar al edificio sin hacer más caso_

- _De Candy…_

- _¿Qué sabes tú de ella? – preguntó, mientras en su cara aparecía un gesto de preocupación_

- _Mejor subamos a tu departamento… podremos platicar mejor… - Terry dudó un momento, pero al final subieron sin hablar, Terry iba controlando sus ganas de preguntarle cómo sabía de Candy - veo que estás preocupado por ella… lo noto en tu rostro…_

- _Ella se fue…_

- _Si lo sé… sé donde está…_

- _¿Tú lo sabes? – preguntó desconcertado - ¿Por qué tienes tu que saberlo? – volvió a fruncir el ceño_

- _No cambias… - sonrió - siempre eres un impulsivo que no se detiene a pensar en las consecuencias, mírate, estás ya pensando tonterías…_

- _Lo siento… soy…_

- _Un tonto… lo sé – sonrió después de completar la frase que iba a decir Terry - ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió Terry, por qué fuiste tan injusto con Candy?_

- _Fui un estúpido… - comenzó a hablar al fin - no me he cansado de repetirlo toda la noche… no he dormido… me siento tan desgraciado por lo que le dije… y ahora estoy completamente preocupado por no saber donde está…_

- _No te preocupes… ella está bien…_

- _¿Cómo lo sabes?_

- _Está en mi casa…_

* * *

_Candy estaba esperando la llegada de Albert mientras estaba en la biblioteca nuevamente, no podía creer cuando Albert le había dicho que él era precisamente el tío Abuelo William… sintió que se iba a desmayar cuando le dijo aquello, saber que precisamente Albert, este hombre que había estado a su lado cuantas veces había estado en situaciones muy desesperantes, cuando había estado triste y él aparecía para darle siempre ánimos y fuerzas para seguir adelante, siempre protegiéndola en los momentos más difíciles, y ahora, ahora saber que él era el hombre que la había adoptado y le había cambiado su vida, no sabía cómo asimilarlo._

_Miró con su rostro enrojecido el cuadro donde estaba Albert vestido con tartán y su gaita, justo como ella lo recordaba, como lo conoció siempre, como el príncipe de la colina._

- _Mira bebé – puso a su bebé al frente, tomó una manita de él y la hizo a modo de saludo – este es el príncipe de la colina… príncipe… este es mi hijo… - dijo sonriendo_

* * *

- _George… ¿Podrías llamar a Candy? – decía Albert llegando a la mansión_

- _Parece que la señora Candy está en la biblioteca – dijo George_

- _Vaya, parece que no la sacaremos de ahí ¿verdad George? – dijo Albert sonriendo_

- _¿Por qué, hay algo especial ahí? – habló Terry a su lado_

- _Pues… - fue todo lo que dijo Albert sonriendo - George… - se dirigió a éste – él es…_

- _Mucho gusto volver a verlo señor Granchester – dijo George extendiendo la mano a Terry_

- _No sé si decir lo mismo – contestó Terry, dándole igualmente la mano, George lo miró no dándose por aludido_

- _Veo que ya se conocían – comentó Albert sonriendo – pues bueno – dijo sin dar pie a más plática – vayamos a buscar a Candy_

* * *

_Terry siguió a Albert quien caminaba delante de él hacia la biblioteca, cuando llegaron, la puerta de ésta estaba abierta, los dos entraron con sigilo y vieron a la rubia, tenía en brazos a Richard, estaba mirando nuevamente el cuadro del príncipe como ella lo llamaba._

_Albert volteó a mirar a Terry, quien estaba observando con ojos de dolor a Candy, parecía demasiado afectado el verla ahí, quizás pensando en qué decirle._

_Terry miró a Albert, quien solo le hizo un gesto de que le hablara a ella_

- _Candy… - la voz de Terry se escuchó_

_Ella volteó seria al escucharlo. No habló, lo miraba, en los verdes ojos de la rubia había tristeza pero también había sorpresa._

- _Candy yo… - habló Terry acercándose_

- _Terry…_

- _Perdóname… - la interrumpió – perdóname por haber sido un estúpido y haberte tratado de esta forma tan mala como lo hice… y haber dicho las cosas que te dije ayer, no debí haber dudado ni siquiera un momento de ti, al contrario yo soy quien debe pedirte perdón por ser un imbécil que no sabe cómo tratarte… pero… sé que no tengo perdón… y que soy un hombre muy celoso y esos celos malditos son los que me ciegan… pero tu eres lo que más amo en el mundo y sin ti, estoy perdido… perdóname Candy… _

- _Terry… _

- _Jamás volveré a dudar de ti… jamás Candy… perdóname… _

_La abrazó, Candy no supo en qué momento el pequeño Richard no estaba en sus brazos sino en los de Albert, ni en qué momento se habían quedado solos, sentía los brazos de Terry que la tenían apretada a su pecho, ella escuchaba el sonido de su corazón de él, ella sentía un gozo enorme al estar a su lado._

- _Quiero que sepas que no eres ningún estorbo para mi – le dijo serio – para mi vales mucho… vales más que mi propia vida… tu me importas más de lo que imaginas… si tu aquel día no me hubieras alcanzado en el barco no sé que hubiera sido de mi vida ahora… - puso una de sus manos en la mejilla de ella – te necesito Candy… te necesito para vivir, para respirar… sé que soy un hombre de pocas palabras… pero siempre he sido así, nunca me enseñaron como demostrar lo que siento, pero, no por eso pienses que no eres importante… te amo Candy, te amo como no tienes idea… y si tu me dejaras… ¿para qué quiero seguir con vida? _

- _Terry… no… - una lagrima cayó de sus ojos, la cual Terry con su mano interrumpió su camino_

- _Déjame demostrarte lo mucho que significas para mí… quiero que nos casemos…_

- _¡Pero ya estamos casados!_

- _No, quiero que todo el mundo sepa que tú eres mía… quiero que todos sepan lo mucho que te amo y que eres lo más importante para mi… - sin poder soportar más, la besó, fue un beso lleno de perdón, de ruego, de amor – te amo Candy, no podría soportar estar un momento más alejado de ti… _

- _Terry… yo también te amo…_

- _Candy… quiero que nos casemos…_

- _Pero… ya estamos casados… - repitió ella_

- _No… realmente no fue una boda como tu la mereces… quiero que todo mundo lo sepa…_

- _¡Terry!_

- _Si, quiero verte vestida de novia, bella como eres… - volvió a besarla, estaba perdido disfrutando de la suavidad de los labios de ella_

- _¡Ejem! – alguien tosió, los dos voltearon sorprendidos, ella con su cara enrojecida – creo que tengo algo que decir en cuanto a esa petición de matrimonio_

- _¿Cómo, no entiendo? – dijo Terry_

- _Creo que Albert tiene razón Terry… - dijo Candy_

- _ Creo que necesitamos explicarle Candy… - dijo Albert al ver el total confundimiento en Terry _

- _Si… estoy de acuerdo… - dijo Candy – ven Terry siéntate… _

_Y así, Terry se enteró quien era realmente Albert, en su rostro, se pintó una total sorpresa, jamás lo hubiera imaginado que el rubio que desde que una vez lo ayudó en una pelea en Inglaterra, vestido de vagabundo, fuese el patriarca de una de las familias más ricas de los Estados Unidos, y además fuese el tutor de Candy._

_Así que tuvo que hacer la petición formal a Albert y poder empezar con los preparativos de la boda, la cual se llevaría a cabo en Nueva York en cuanto todo estuviera listo._

_Pero para darle más formalidad al asunto, Candy tendría que quedarse a vivir en la mansión y Terry en su departamento, cosa que lógicamente no le gustó al inglés, pero tuvo que aceptar, ya que si lo iban a anunciar a la prensa, tenía que pensar también en la reputación de Candy, bastante sería la explicación que se daría por ser menores y no quería Terry entrar en detalles._

* * *

_La mansión en Nueva York de los Andrey era toda una locura, más porque la tía Abuela sería la que se encargaría de organizar toda la boda de Candy, había dicho cuando se lo comunicaron, que al fin habían entrado en razón… y que esta boda debería ser de acuerdo a la grandeza de poder tener como familiar al heredero de un ducado inglés, no hubo poder humano que pudiera evitar que la tía abuela hiciera algo tan pomposo como lo sería aquella boda._

_Pronto fue anunciada en los diarios aquel compromiso, así que no solamente acecharon los reporteros a Terry, sino ahora hasta a los Andrey, querían conocer más acerca de la futura esposa del actor, además de que pertenecía a una de las más ricas familias de los Estados Unidos, pero por fortuna Candy se mantenía en la mansión junto con su bebé sin tener la necesidad de salir a la calle, ya que éste lugar contaba con grandes jardines._

_Los familiares Andrey se comenzaron a reunir, pronto llegaron a la mansión Archie y Stear, ya que ellos estaban a la tutela de los Andrey, Elisa y Neal no, ellos quizás, si es que vendrían a la boda, llegarían después._

- _¡Archie, Stear! – Candy los abrazó cuando éstos la encontraron en uno de los jardines con Richard sentado en una manta en el césped _

- _¡Candy! – los dos también recibieron aquel abrazo _

- _¡Oh los extrañé tanto!_

- _¡Y nosotros a ti! – dijo Stear abrazándola, pero Candy miró a Archie detrás de su hermano, éste estaba serio _

- _¿Archie, estás bien? – preguntó Candy después de soltar a Stear_

- _Parece ser que el viaje no le sentó muy bien… - dijo Stear tratando de que Candy no notara algo extraño en Archie - ¡Oh pero y este pequeño! – dijo refiriéndose al bebé_

- _Es… mi hijo…_

- _¡Oh que gusto! – dijo Stear - ¡Se parece a ti! – comenzó a hacerle gracias al pequeño _

- _¡Que bueno que no se parece a otra persona! – habló entonces Archie_

- _¡Archie! – lo regañó Stear con Richard en los brazos_

- _¿Por qué Candy? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido Archie - ¿Por qué te tuviste que haber ido con él?_

- _Archie… - la voz de Candy sonó triste y lo miró también con tristeza_

- _¡Nos tenías a nosotros! Nosotros te hubiésemos protegido siempre… ¡pero no! ¿Qué te ha dado Granchester? ¡Nada! Solo padecer… ¿dime eres feliz?_

- _Archie no seas injusto… - dijo Candy_

- _¿Injusto? ¿Me llamas injusto tú a mí? ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te podríamos llamar después de haberte ido así, solamente con lo que llevabas puesto? – Candy lo miró y bajó la mirada - ¡Nos volvimos locos al no encontrarte, sobre todo porque tus cosas las habías dejado en tu habitación, sobre todo porque no te llevaste la foto de Anthony! – Candy lo volteó a mirar – si… dejaste todo… ¿Cómo quieres que te trate ahora?_

- _Archie… lo siento tanto… no sabía… no supe…_

- _Archie por favor… - Stear se puso a un lado de Candy y le pasó un brazo – no es el momento…_

- _¡Si Stear! ¡Si es el momento! Nosotros preocupados por ti y tu… ¡Tu viviendo ya con Granchester! No fuiste capaz de enviar siquiera una nota donde nos tranquilizara y supiéramos que estabas bien…_

- _No quería que ustedes pensaran mal de mí…_

- _¿Pensar mal de ti? ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta? ¡Hemos estado preocupados por ti todo este tiempo! No sabes cuánto nos alegramos al saber que estabas bien cuando se le pidió a George que te encontrara… pero… jamás nos imaginamos que estarías con Granchester… jamás… y luego que la tía abuela nos dijo que estabas ¡casada con él y esperando un hijo de él! - lo dijo como si aún no fuera creíble el hecho._

- _Sé que actué de una manera reprobable al haberme ido de esa forma, pero no pensé en nada más… no pensé en ninguno de ustedes… perdónenme… - una lágrima salió de sus ojos_

- _No Candy… - dijo Stear – no debes disculparte, lo importante es que estás bien y eres feliz… eso es lo que realmente nos importa ¿Verdad Archie? – Archie no contestó, solo dio un gruñido_

- _Gracias chicos… yo los quiero mucho… siempre serán especiales para mi…_

_Archie no pudo seguir reclamando nada a Candy, solo la miró cuando Stear le regresó a los brazos al pequeño Richard, le había dolido bastante al mirarla con un bebé, su hijo, el hijo de… él… eso era lo que más le dolía, que ella fuera completamente de él…_

* * *

_Los días pasaron rápidamente, pronto llegó el día de la boda, Candy estaba en su recamara, junto con ella estaban Patty y Annie ayudándola a terminar de arreglarse, la ceremonia pronto se llevaría a cabo, Candy se miraba al espejo mientras observaba su figura enfundada en un hermoso vestido en color marfil, sus hombros descubiertos ribeteados de encaje, su cuello se destacaba bellamente con su peinado en un rodete a lo alto de su cabeza con unos rizos sobresaliendo en algunas partes de su cara, que le daban un aspecto muy bello, su cintura se veía muy pequeña si tomaban en consideración que había sido madre ya, y la falda del vestido parecía como si estuviera rodeada de nubes salpicadas con gotas de pequeños brillantitos, el tocado que le habían puesto terminaba de darle a Candy aquel toque de belleza y elegancia._

- _¡Oh Candy, te ves bellísima! – decía Patty_

- _Gracias chicas… sin ustedes aquí… no sé que hubiera hecho… - contestó Candy_

- _Hubiera sido algo imperdonable no haber estado contigo precisamente este día… - dijo Annie_

_Tocaron en esos momentos a la puerta, Annie la abrió, Archie entró y en sus manos traía un ramo bellamente acomodado, miró a Candy sin poder creer lo que sus marrones ojos veían, no podía evitar sentir un dejo de dolor al mirar vestida de aquella manera a Candy, en su pecho miles de emociones se podían sentir al darse cuenta que estaba perdiendo para siempre a aquella rubia, Annie lo notó, y en sus azules ojos se pinto una tristeza._

- _Candy… - dijo Archie con suavidad – yo… este… vengo a dejarte este ramo, lo han traído… desde Lakewood… _

- _¡Oh Dulces Candys! – tomó el ramo y olió las rosas y solo murmuró – Anthony…_

* * *

_Terry estaba completamente nervioso, vestido en un elegante traje con su azahar cerca de su corazón, a un lado de él, la siempre bellamente elegante, Eleanor Backer y la presencia de quien había sido un total sorpresa su presencia, del Duque de Granchester, además de varios invitados de la sociedad que la tía abuela se había empeñado en invitar para que conocieran al futuro integrante de la familia de los Andrey._

- _No estés nervioso hijo… pronto llegará…_

- _Lo sé madre, pero no puedo evitarlo… _

_Pronto una limosina hizo su arribo, de ella descendió el patriarca de los Andrey, William Albert Andrey, flashazos se dejaron ver por todos lados de los reporteros que estaban cubriendo la historia, el jefe de la familia extendió una mano y otra enguantada la tomó, salió del auto una figura bellamente vestida en un elegante y fino vestido de novia, cubierta con su velo, más flashes se dejaron ver cuando la hija adoptiva de los Andrey cruzó la banqueta y subió tomada del brazo de Albert las escaleras de la Iglesia de San Patricio en Nueva York, mirando desde arriba Terry con una mirada de admiración y ansiedad a la figura que venía a su encuentro._

_Comenzó a escucharse el coro de la iglesia, mientras ellos tomaban su lugar en el altar, dando comienzo así a la ceremonia, mientras en los brazos de una bella abuela estaba como testigo de la unión de sus padres, el pequeño Richard, vestido muy elegante para tal ocasión._

_Pronto el padre dio la bendición a la unión de dos personas que ya habían sentido ser bendecidos desde antes con el sentimiento más puro como es el amor._

- _Puede besar a la novia… - dijo el padre_

_Terry levantó el velo de Candy y vio su rostro, los verdes ojos de la rubia estaban acuosos, pero sonreía de felicidad, Terry le tomó su rostro con las dos manos y se acercó a ella, murmurando en sus labios…_

- _Como si yo necesitara el permiso de él para besarte… - dijo sonriendo_

- _¡Terry! – fue todo lo que pudo decir Candy ya que pronto su boca fue atrapada por los labios de Terry en un profundo beso_

_Parecía como si fuese la primera vez que él estaba besando aquellos suaves labios que lo volvían loco, parecía como si fuese la primera vez que iban a estar juntos, porque la besaba como si jamás lo hubiera hecho._

* * *

_Mas tarde estaban juntos bailando en los brazos del otro, parecía que estuvieran al fin disfrutando de la compañía mutua de los dos, ya que después de infinidad de felicitaciones al fin podían descansar._

_Los demás invitados estaban disfrutando de la recepción que los Andrey habían ofrecido en honor a la boda de su hija adoptiva, la matriarca Andrey departía junto con el duque de Granchester y la madre de Terry, quien tenía en sus brazos al pequeño Richard._

- _Creo que es tiempo que lleve a dormir al bebé… - le comentó Candy a Terry mientras continuaban bailando – tu madre ha de estar cansada…_

- _Parece que si… porque se ve que ya tiene sueño…_

- _Volveré luego… - le dijo _

- _No tardes… - dijo dándole un rápido beso en los labios a su esposa_

_Candy fue donde estaba Eleanor y tomó a su bebé en los brazos, el niño al sentir el calor rápidamente de su madre se acurrucó y comenzó a cerrar sus ojitos, ella subió las escaleras para llevarlo a la recamara donde estaba durmiendo con él, al llegar ahí, lo depositó en su cuna, y al mirar que ya estaba completamente dormido, se dirigió a su tocador, quitándose el tocado y acomodando algunos rizos de su peinado, salió de la recamara con cuidado de no hacer ruido, mientras iba en el pasillo, buscaría a la chica que le había estado ayudando con el cuidado de Richard para que lo vigilara mientras ella volvía, iba a dar vuelta por un pasillo cuando se topó con una figura._

- _¡Archie! Que susto me has dado… - dijo Candy_

- _Lo siento, no era mi intención…_

- _No te preocupes… ¿Has visto a Abigail?_

- _No… creo que la vi hace un buen rato… _

- _Bueno, la buscaré… - comenzó a caminar_

- _Candy espera… - la detuvo_

- _¿Si?_

- _Candy yo… quiero pedirte disculpas por mi comportamiento de la vez anterior… yo no quería decirte aquellas palabras… pero es que estaba enojado…_

- _No te preocupes… yo lo entiendo, sé que debí haberles avisado que estaba bien, pero, no sabía cómo explicárselos… espero que no cambie nada entre nosotros…_

- _No Candy, jamás podrá cambiar nada entre nosotros, siempre estaremos contigo, pase lo que pase…_

- _Gracias Archie… - iba a comenzar nuevamente a caminar_

- _Candy… - esta vez la detuvo pero de un brazo a lo que Candy lo miró con extrañeza – yo necesito decirte esto, porque si no lo hago, jamás podré tener paz… _

- _Archie…_

- _No por favor… no hables, no digas nada, solo, solo escucha… - le pidió – yo quiero decirte que estoy sufriendo… que mi corazón está llorando… - Candy iba a hablar – no, por favor… no me hagas más difícil decir esto… yo… siempre… yo siempre… te he… ¡siempre te he amado Candy!_

- _¡Archie!_

- _Siempre… desde que te conocí, me gustaste mucho, pero conociste a Anthony y me di cuenta que ustedes… ustedes sentían algo, me hice a un lado, jamás hubiera podido competir con Anthony, jamás… cuando él… se fue… esperé a que tu estuvieras más tranquila para hablarte de mis sentimientos… pero, jamás, jamás me imaginé que terminarías fijándote en él… - dijo refiriéndose a Terry – no podía contener mi dolor al verte cerca de él, no podía creer que tu y él… que él hubiera sido capaz de hacerte olvidar a Anthony y terminaras amándolo a él… y ahora, verte convertida en su esposa y con un hijo de él… me llena de dolor – Candy comenzó a llenar sus ojos de lágrimas – pero no importa, no importa haberte perdido así, me doy cuenta aunque me duela, que eres feliz, que lo amas… _

- _Si… lo amo con todo mi corazón…_

- _Por eso es que sé que estarás bien… no sé cuanto pueda pasar para que yo pueda mirarte de distinta forma… pero lo que si te digo, es que, siempre Candy, siempre estaré a tu lado para ayudarte en todo lo que tu necesites… ¿De acuerdo? – tomó una de sus manos y la besó con ternura – siempre seré tu amigo, siempre…_

- _Gracias Archie…_

- _Bueno… - se aclaró la garganta – te entrego también esto… lo dejaste en el colegio – le dio una pequeña cajita, la cual reconoció al momento, era donde tenía sus recuerdos._

- _¡Oh Archie! _

- _Yo buscaré a Abigail, ve junto a tu hijo… - le dijo y se alejó_

_Candy se dirigió a la recamara, con su pequeña cajita en sus manos, iba contenta, pero nuevamente su rostro se llenó de tristeza al recordar todo lo que Archie le había dicho, jamás imaginó que Archie guardara todo aquel sentimiento hacia ella._

_La puerta de la recamara se cerró detrás de ella, mientras que de una de las puertas cercanas al lugar donde antes habían estado Candy y Archie platicando, salía una figura que había estado escuchando todo lo que Archie le había dicho a ella._

* * *

_Las estrellas estaban en lo alto alumbrando el cielo oscuro, se veía muy bella aquella visión, pensaba Candy mientras miraba a través de la ventana, muchos recuerdos llenos de nostalgia se habían despertado cuando volvió a abrir su pequeña caja de los recuerdos, el broche donde venía la insignia de los Andrey, la foto de Anthony y el pañuelo bordado con las iniciales de Terry que le había dado cuando se había lastimado en un brazo, sus recuerdos… _

_Pero… nuevamente la tristeza volvió a invadirla al pensar en Archie, aún no podía asimilar lo que éste le dijo, lo sospechó un día cuando había estado a punto de decirle algo que fue interrumpido por Annie, ya no había vuelto a pensar en ello, pero, si, ese día Archie se le hubiera declarado, y ahora, ahora lo había hecho sin haberle importado que acababa de casarse y que su marido estaba abajo esperándola en la fiesta… cerró sus ojos… recordó… _

_La mirada de Archie era dulce, llena de ternura, de amor… pero ¿no acaso estaba con Annie? Si cuando se habían vuelto a encontrar las dos, ella le había hablado de los planes que tenían en cuanto Archie terminara sus estudios… pero Archie… no sabía que pensar…_

- _¿Acaso mi esposa está aquí sola sin mi? – unas manos en sus hombros la sobresaltaron _

- _Terry… - abrió sus ojos y lo miró sonriendo_

- _Tarzán pecoso… te estaba buscando… me dejaste solo… - la hizo levantarse de donde estaba sentada_

- _Lo siento, es que vine a acostar a Richard y no quería dejarlo solo…_

- _No importa, ya me he escapado, no creo que nos echen de menos allá abajo… - dijo bajando la voz al tiempo que acercaba su rostro al de ella – mmmm…. Pecosa… ¿hace cuánto que no te beso? – le dio un leve beso - ¿te das cuenta que ahora todo mundo sabe que eres mía?_

- _Si… - sintiendo en sus labios los besos que le daba él_

_Aquellos besos eran suaves, tiernos, las manos de Terry comenzaron a acariciar la espalda de su esposa, una de sus manos se dirigió hacia su cabello soltándolo cual cascada de oro, los besos se intensificaron, sus manos volvieron hacia el cierre que estaba en su espalda bajándolo lentamente, las pequeñas manos de Candy subieron hasta su saco haciendo que él se lo quitara, después botón tras botón fue abriéndose para dar paso a la piel de él, las manos de Candy comenzaron a acariciar el pecho de su joven esposo…_

_Pronto dos cuerpos desnudos entrelazados revueltos con las sábanas en aquella cama donde las caricias se compartían por igual, ternura, pasión se dejaba sentir en aquella habitación…_

_Candy amaba a Terry con todo su corazón, comprendía el corazón de aquel rebelde del cual se había enamorado… Terry amaba a aquella rubia pecosa que conquistó su alma al grado de que todo su mundo lo era ella y su pequeño bebé que dormía en una cuna cerca de ellos…_

_Aquella noche se habían convertido ante los ojos de todos los hombres en marido y mujer, porque ante Dios, ya habían sido bendecidos desde hacía mucho._

* * *

_Al siguiente día, Candy, Terry y el pequeño Richard, salieron de la mansión Andrey para dirigirse a la estación de trenes donde tomarían un tren que los llevaría a Chicago y a su vez hasta Lakewood, donde harían una visita al Hogar de Pony, ya que había sido imposible para las dos madres de Candy ir a la boda de ellos._

_Terry al fin conocería el lugar donde Candy se había criado, la colina de pony que tanto defendía en el colegio, y conocería también la mansión de las Rosas, el enorme jardín que Anthony había creado._

_Para Terry fue algo sorprendente ser parte al fin de la vida de Candy, conocer a la señorita Pony y a la hermana María, a los demás chicos del hogar, algo que jamás olvidaría._

* * *

- _¿Qué era eso tan especial que me enseñarías? – preguntaba Terry mientras era literalmente arrastrado al jardín de aquella enorme mansión rodeada de enormes jardines llenos de rosas de todos colores y aromas _

- _Esto… mira… _

_Le mostraba un rosal que estaba apartado de los demás, ahí se mostraba orgullosa una hermosa rosa ya en flor, de una tonalidad muy bella, parecía ser una hermosa creación hecha por la mano de Dios._

- _Es… muy bella…_

- _Esta es la dulce candy… - dijo ella – es la rosa que Anthony creó para mi… fue mi regalo de cumpleaños… - dijo mirando a la rosa con nostalgia_

- _Vaya… - contestó Terry mirando aquella hermosa rosa, sintió un dolor en su pecho, él nunca había dado a Candy algo tan bello creado por él mismo _

- _¿Verdad que es hermosa?_

- _Si…_

- _¿Sucede algo?_

- _No… nada – le pasó un brazo _

_Candy no le insistió, sabía por sus ojos que estaban tristes que algo lo había afectado._

* * *

_Aquella noche estaban acostados ya, Terry después de haber visitado el jardín aquella tarde, había estado pensativo, y es que, no podía descifrar él mismo lo que estaba sintiendo, pero sería algo que no podía decirle a Candy, pensaba mientras sentía el cuerpo de Candy pegado al suyo, pero había sentido unos celos enormes al admirar aquella rosa, él jamás había creado nada para ella tan bello como esa rosa… lo que le llenaba también de tristeza…_

- _Has estado muy pensativo todo el día… - se dejó escuchar la voz de Candy - ¿estás bien?_

- _Si… estoy bien…_

- _No es verdad… - se levantó un poco y se apoyó en un codo para mirarlo – te conozco… _

- _No Candy – trató de sonreír – estoy bien…_

- _Terry… déjame decirte algo… - comenzó a decir Candy – cuando Anthony murió… pensé que jamás iba a poder olvidarlo… - Terry se tensó un poco – él fue una gran persona, todo mundo lo amaba… propios y extraños… él tenía un gran corazón… creo que yo fui alguien especial para él por haber creado semejante belleza dedicada a mi… fue muy duro haber presenciado su muerte… no es fácil olvidarlo… él… es parte de mis recuerdos que viven en mi corazón… _

- _Candy yo…_

- _Shhh… - le puso sus dedos en los labios para callarlo – sé que piensas que jamás podrás darme algo igual a lo que Anthony creó para mi… pero déjame decirte que estás equivocado… tu me has dado algo… me has dado el regalo más bello que jamás pude tener – se acercó a sus labios y depositó un beso suave en ellos y se levantó y se puso a su lado – ven… - le tendió su mano, Terry la tomó y se levantó también, lo jaló hasta la cuna donde dormía Richard – mira… este regalo es el más bello que has podido darme… soy la mujer más afortunada del mundo… te tengo a ti… y tengo a mi pequeño Richard… ¿Crees que no me has dado algo especial? – lo abrazó_

- _¡Candy…!_

- _Te amo Terry… te amo tanto… _

- _Candy… - comenzó a besarla… la cargó entonces en sus brazos y la llevó hasta la cama donde la depositó suavemente sin dejar de besarla_

_En aquella habitación, con la vista del jardín lleno de rosas, les regalaron su aroma aquella noche, la luna alumbraba por la ventana otorgando su brillo mientras dos almas volvían a amarse, hacían el amor sin cansarse, prodigándose palabras llenas de ternura, caricias llenas de pasión… sin saber que aquella noche tan especial… una nueva vida era concebida…_

Thank you for loving me  
For being my eyes  
When I couldn't see  
For parting my lips  
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me  
Thank you for loving me

I never knew I had a dream  
Until that dream was you  
When I look into your eyes  
The sky's a different blue  
Cross my heart  
I wear no disguise  
If I tried, you'd make believe  
That you believed my lies

_Continuará…_

_NOTITAS DE MI:_

***_La canción que aparece al final es de mi guapísimo y muy sexy novio Jon Bon Jovi, se llama "Thank you for living me"_

_¿Se han dado cuenta ya porque Archie tiene parte importante en la historia? ¿Quién será la persona misteriosa que escuchó la confesión de éste para Candy, que al parecer la utilizará en un futuro? _

_¡Ahora saben ya donde concibieron al segundo bebé de Candy!_

_Bueno, no sean demasiado duras con su critica, espero les guste, y aunque no pude terminar con el pasado como yo quería, ya que se estaba alargando mucho este capitulo, con el siguiente capitulo se combinarán nuevamente el pasado con el presente._

_Disfruten este capitulo _


	12. Chapter 12

**A Y E R**

**Capítulo 12**

* * *

Albert subía las escaleras de aquel edificio ubicado en la Quinta Avenida en la Ciudad de Nueva York, era uno de los edificios más lujosos, cercano a la zona financiera de la ciudad donde se encontraban las oficinas de la Corporación de los Andrey.

Llamó al timbre, le abrió un muchacho de cabellos marrones que le caía en la frente y a la altura de la nuca, sus ojos se iluminaron con genuina alegría.

- ¡Albert! – saludó

- Hola Archie… - saludó el rubio, desde que se había presentado Albert a los demás familiares, prefirió que lo llamaran así, sin tanta ceremonia – tanto gusto saludarte – los dos hombres se dieron un abrazo

- Lo mismo digo… - lo invitó a pasar - ¿Gustas tomar algo?

- Si… gracias

- ¿Whiskey? – preguntó

- Con un poco de hielo por favor…

Archie se dirigió al pequeño bar que tenía en el aquel departamento muy bien amueblado, éste tenía muy buen gusto en cuanto a decoración, además de tener una fina elegancia que hablaba de su origen.

Éste se había convertido en un joven muy apuesto, hacía un año se había graduado de Harvard con honores, donde había cursado la carrera de economista, lo que le equivalió un puesto privilegiado en las empresas de la familia, aunque Albert le ofreció primeramente la plaza en Chicago, éste la desechó pidiendo en su lugar la de Nueva York.

- Toma… - le entregó un vaso con un whiskey en las rocas – en tu telegrama me decías que querías hablar de algo muy importante…

- Realmente… - le dio un trago a su copa – si… necesito que hablemos de algo muy delicado Archie… quiero que hablemos de… Candy…

Archie lo miró con un sin fin de emociones en el rostro, las cuales Albert no atinó a reconocer alguna que le pudiera dar a entender algo.

- Te quiero pedir – continuó diciendo Albert – que me hables con la mayor sinceridad posible Archie…

* * *

_El pasado continua..._

- _Candy no está en su habitación… - le dijo Annie aquella mañana – no la encuentran en ningún lado…_

- _¿Cómo dices? – Archie preguntó alarmado_

- _Si… - Annie se escuchó afectada – ayer la sacaron del lugar donde había estado castigada y la trasladaron a su habitación, pero hoy que le llevaron el almuerzo… no estaba en su habitación… y la han buscado por todo el colegio pero no la han encontrado…_

- _¡Diablos! – dijo Archie con enojo y se alejó de Annie, buscando a Stear _

- _¡Stear, Stear! – lo llamó, éste estaba en la biblioteca, bajó la voz – Candy no está en su habitación…_

- _¿Cómo dices? – preguntó también_

- _No la encuentran…_

- _¡Oh no! – dijo Stear y se quedó pensativo – pero no… no puede ser… - dijo como si hablara para si_

- _¿Qué, qué pasa Stear, qué es lo que estás pensando?_

- _Archie… Terry también se fue… ¿recuerdas? - como si contestara a la pregunta_

- _No puede ser… - movió la cabeza Archie, como si no pudiera creer lo que Stear trataba de decir – no, no, Candy no pudo irse con él…_

- _Piénsalo Archie… primero se va Terry y después desaparece Candy…_

- _¡No Stear! – alzó la voz _

- _Shhh… - dijo Stear y salieron del lugar, continuaron su plática ya fuera de la biblioteca – si… no hay otra explicación…_

- _No, Candy no pudo cometer semejante tontería… - le dio un golpe a un árbol_

- _Archie… hermano… recuerda que entre ellos…_

- _¡Entre ellos no hay nada! – lo interrumpió_

- _Archie…_

- _¡No Stear, no! ¡Candy no pudo haberlo seguido!_

- _¿Por qué Archie? Sabes muy bien que entre ellos hay algo, y que es quizás muy fuerte_

- _¡No Stear, no digas eso! _

- _Archie… Annie está contigo ahora – trató de calmarlo_

- _No importa Stear… estoy con ella porque Candy me lo pidió… - bajó la voz y volteó su rostro ceñudo a otro lado_

- _Entonces… sigue con lo que Candy te pidió, ella ha elegido ya y no lo puedes cambiar…_

- _¡Es que no puede ser Stear! No con él… ¡No con él!_

- _Pensé que lo habías entendido ya Archie…_

- _No Stear… no puedo entender por qué se fijó en ese arrogante inglés… - dijo, mientras en su mente – "Candy… ¿por qué no me diste la oportunidad?"_

My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.  
She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw you face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.

Yeah, she caught my eye,  
As we walked on by.  
She could see from my face that I was,  
Fucking high,  
And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw you face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.  
You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you.  
But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you.

* * *

- Sabes Archie… no quisiera hacerme conjeturas del por qué me solicitaste venir a Nueva York para ocupar aquí la plaza que rechazaste en Chicago…

- No hay una razón en especial – contestó sin mirarlo

- Archie…

- Te aseguro que no hay algo en especial – lo interrumpió

- Entonces… explícame por qué tu nombre sale a relucir entre Candy y Terry – dijo directo

_"Cuanto me dolió haberla visto vestida de novia, del brazo de aquel arrogante inglés, él se había quedado con ella, tenía ya un hijo de él, era suya… mi corazón sangraba… mi alma lloraba… no pude soportar más guardar mi sentir y tuve que decírselo, sé que ella no me mirará igual, pero ha aceptado seguir siendo mi amiga… yo sé que él no la logrará hacer feliz… volverá a hacerla sufrir…" - pensó el joven  
_

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres que te diga Albert? – dijo Archie

- La verdad… ¿Tienes algo que ver en ese problema?

Albert lo miraba al rostro, Archie parecía estar dentro de un mar de diversas confusiones, no lo miraba, pensaba, solo pensaba…

* * *

- _Albert… yo… - Archie titubeaba aquella mañana mientras estaba frente a Albert en las oficinas en Chicago – quería pedirte…_

- _Vamos Archie… - le dijo con voz tranquila – no estés nervioso…_

- _De acuerdo… quisiera pedirte si me podrías trasladar a Nueva York, ahora que me he graduado…_

- _¿Nueva York? Pero ¿por qué ahí precisamente? – lo miró un poco serio_

- _Pues… siento que podría aprender mucho más…_

- _No lo sé Archie…_

- _Por favor tío… déjame estar en la empresa de allá… - le pidió_

_Albert lo miró y en su cabeza daban muchas vueltas sus pensamientos, no estaba ciego a lo que se había dado cuenta desde antes de Archie, que éste guardaba un sentimiento hacía Candy, por lo que no le parecía muy buena idea que éste fuese a Nueva York._

- _Te aseguro que lo que estás pensando, no tiene nada que ver con mi deseo de estar en Nueva York… - dijo sorprendiendo a Albert_

- _Lo siento Archie, es muy difícil para mi pensar diferente…_

- _Te aseguro que jamás crearía ningún problema a… a Candy… - lo dijo un poco sonrojado_

_Sonaba sincero con lo que acaba de decir Archie, Albert lo pensó nuevamente, quizás amparado en el cariño que sentía por Candy, lo que menos trataría de hacer es precisamente algún daño, además estaría más tranquilo, alguien de la familia estaría más cerca de ella y la cuidaría._

- _De acuerdo Archie… irás a Nueva York…_

_Habían ya pasado los años, sabía, porque nunca había dejado de alejarse de los hechos de su familia, sobre todo nunca había estado ignorante de lo que sucedía con Candy, sabía ya, que ella había dado a luz a un segundo niño al que llamaron Terrence, como su padre, como el padre… _

_También se daba cuenta que la fama de Terry como actor iba en ascenso cotizándose como uno de los mejores, interpretando papeles cada vez más complicados._

* * *

- _Pero ¿por qué precisamente a Nueva York quieres irte Archie? – le decía con voz turbada Annie _

_Annie y Archie sostenía una relación que toda la familia conocía, se esperaba que muy pronto se haría oficial, lo clásico, Archie pediría su mano para darle la formalidad necesaria y comenzar los preparativos para la boda entre ellos, pero Archie aún no decidía el momento para ir a hablar con los padres de ella, el corazón de ella palpitaba con rapidez por lo que él le estaba diciendo, que en pocos días se iría de Chicago._

- _Annie, comprende, en la empresa de allá aprenderé mucho más… - le explicó_

- _Pero aquí en Chicago también podrías aprender más… aquí está Albert… el te enseñaría todo…_

- _Lo sé… pero allá en Nueva York se mueven mucho más cosas que aquí, además allá se mueve más rapido la bolsa, como economista que soy, debo aprender todo ese movimiento, en eso soy un aprendiz aún… por favor entiéndeme… - le dijo tomando su mano_

- _Archie… no quiero que te vayas…_

- _Será un tiempo… en lo que obtengo experiencia…_

- _Pero aquí…_

- _Aquí no aprenderé todo… - la interrumpió – después, después volveré Annie… _

_Annie lo miró mientras en sus azules ojos se pintaba una gran desesperación, no hallaba cómo hacer que él desistiera de irse…_

- _Entonces… quiero pedirte algo… - le dijo mirándolo decidida_

- _Dime…_

- _Antes de irte, formaliza nuestra relación…_

- _¿Qué dices? – preguntó sin entender_

- _Habla con mis padres… - insistió sin soltar su mano que apretaba fuertemente_

- _Annie…_

- _Es que tengo miedo de que te olvides de mí…_

- _Annie, no me iré para siempre, no me podría olvidar de ti… - le dijo tratando de tranquilizarla – además quiero ofrecerte algo sólido, que tus padres vean que tengo lo mío sin estar a la sombra de la familia Andrey…_

- _¡Archie! – soltó su mano, pero para abrazarse a él_

- _Annie… ¿qué sucede? ¿Qué tienes?_

- _Tengo miedo… miedo a que me abandones… a que dejes de amarme – escondía su rostro en el pecho de él_

- _Sabes que jamás lo haría… _

- _¿Me amas Archie? – preguntó sin mirarlo_

- _Claro que si… - Archie había cerrado sus ojos_

- _Promete que jamás me abandonarás… - se separó unos centímetros de él para mirarlo_

- _Annie ¿Qué pregunta es esa?_

- _¡Promételo! _

- _De acuerdo, de acuerdo, te lo prometo…_

_Archie la miraba sin entender, ya que no podía encontrar cómo descifrar lo que ella estaba pensando… si lo hubiera sabido… quizás no se hubiera ido…_

_Así que aquel día tomó el tren que lo llevaría a la ciudad de Nueva York, lógicamente lo primero que hizo fue visitar a Candy, reiterarle su apoyo y su amistad, sobre todo su amistad, también tuvo que lograr que Terry confiara en él, aunque claro, el inglés no lo hizo completamente, siempre sentía un recelo por Archie además sabía que jamás se enteraría de lo que él sentía por Candy, eso era su más guardado secreto._

* * *

- Albert… - habló Archie después de una pausa – sabes bien que jamás, jamás haría algo que dañara a Candy…

- Entonces… explícame… porque yo realmente no entiendo porque tiene que estar tu nombre en medio de Candy y Terry… según lo que he sabido, tu eres prácticamente el causante

- ¡Granchester es un imbécil! – dijo con enojo

- Lo sé… sé que lo puede llegar a ser…

- ¿Cómo ha podido desconfiar de Candy de esa manera? – dio un golpe a una mesa cercana - ¿Tu no crees nada de lo que él asegura? – le preguntó a Albert

- Conozco a Candy… y te conozco a ti… pero también conozco a Terry, sé que puede ser un arrebatado… y que una vez desconfió de ella… pero ahora creo que no hubiera llegado a algo tan grave como pedirle el divorcio si no tuviera pruebas…

- ¡Diablos! – dijo Archie – no entiendo como ella pudo fijarse en un tipo como él… no la merece…

- Eso no nos corresponde a nosotros juzgar… ella se enamoró de él y debemos respetarlo… - Albert se volteó hacia la ventana y miró hacia fuera – además… Terry es un buen muchacho… la ama…

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Cuando se ama de verdad no se desconfía del ser amado!

- Conozco a Terry, sé que puede ser un hombre muy complicado, impulsivo en sus acciones, temperamental, quizás demasiado terco y celoso, pero, en lo único que si ha sido realmente él, es en el amor que le tiene a Candy… la ama, yo he sido testigo del amor que él le tiene a ella, es un amor muy fuerte… y por lo mismo, él no diferencia el grado de daño que pudiera hacerle… está herido y por lo mismo actúa de esa forma…

- Comprendo… pero ¿Por qué desquitarse así con ella? ¿Por qué hacerle ese daño?

- ¿Tú como reaccionarías Archie? – preguntó mirándolo de una manera extraña

- ¿Yo? – su mirada marrón se volvió confusa – no lo sé… sólo sé que si yo la amara, aunque me hubiera hecho daño… yo confiaría por sobre todas las cosas en ella… le demostraría con ello, lo mucho que la amo – dijo con pasión

- Creí que habías logrado superar lo que sentías por ella… - dijo Albert, Archie lo miró confuso - ¿Te sorprende? Yo siempre he sabido lo que la has amado Archie… eres como un cristal transparente cuando se trata de Candy…

- Albert…

- Querido Archie… me duele verte sufrir, me ha dolido ver que te enamoraste de una mujer que jamás será tuya… - se acercó a él poniendo una mano en el hombro del de cabellos marrón – por eso me doy cuenta que tu jamás hubieras hecho algo para dañarla…

- ¡Jamás, jamás la dañaría!

- Lo sé querido sobrino, lo sé…

- Siento unas ganas enormes de golpear a Granchester por hacerla sufrir de esta forma… ella, ella no merece esto que está pasando…

- Tienes razón… por lo que, contrario a lo que había venido a pedirte que era que regresaras conmigo a Chicago, no lo haré – Archie lo miró sin entender – te quedarás aquí y continuarás con tu vida… la dañarías más si te fueras, porque entonces si, darían la razón a que algo tuviste que ver en este problema…

- Aunque me hubieras ordenado que regresara a Chicago, no lo hubiera hecho… - dijo cruzando sus brazos

- Lo sé… - sonrió Albert – solo que, tendrás que aceptarme aquí como tu huésped, porque pienso quedarme a ayudar a Candy también… ella nos necesita… ya que Stear no pudo venir… está muy ocupado con un proyecto que le estoy financiando…

- Espero que esta vez resulte bien todo para él… - dijo Archie sonriendo

- Ahora querido sobrino – dijo tomando el vaso de Archie y el suyo, se dirigió al mueble donde Archie guardaba el whiskey y volvió a servir – quiero que me cuentes exactamente qué sucedió contigo y Candy…

Albert volvió al sillón donde se había sentado primeramente, Archie se sentó en otro frente a él, miraba su vaso de Whiskey, en sus marrones ojos se pintaban miles de cosas, hablar, hablar, era lo que tenía que hacer, sabía que Albert querría saber todo.

* * *

Candy nuevamente caminaba por los pasillos de su casa, había ido a dar las buenas noches a sus hijos, en vez de dirigirse a la habitación donde había dormido hasta hace unos meses con Terry, se dirigió hacia otra de las recamaras que había arreglado para dormir, ya que evitaba hacerlo en la habitación que había compartido con él, muchos recuerdos la invadían cuando estaba ahí que en vez de hacer que pudiera descansar le provocaban insomnio.

Dentro comenzó su ritual, desvestirse, darse un baño caliente para relajarse, últimamente se sentía muy presionada, más intranquila, sobre todo por lo que su abogado le había dicho días atrás sobre las supuestas pruebas que el abogado de Terry tenía de ella y Archie.

Le molestó cuando se enteró de la manera en que la estaban involucrando con Archie, él, jamás había vuelto a intentar un acercamiento de otro tipo con ella desde aquella noche en que le declaró su amor, le había prometido entonces que continuarían siendo amigos y eso era lo que él había sido siempre.

_*** Flash back****_

_Hace unos días el abogado de ella, le había mostrado las pruebas precisamente para poder comentarlas y ver de que manera podía probar ella su defensa ante esta situación._

- _No puedo creer que se hayan atrevido a tanto… - dijo con voz triste Candy_

- _Al parecer estuvieron muy ocupados con conseguir estas fotografías donde usted y el joven Andrey se reunían…_

- _Pero todas estas fotos fueron precisamente en todas y cada una de las tantas reuniones que yo llevaba a cabo para poder reunir fondos para los orfelinatos en los que ayudo…_

- _Pues al parecer han logrado su propósito de hacerla parecer como que usted y el joven Andrey tienen alguna relación, sobre todo por la manera en cómo él esta junto a usted…_

- _¡Son tonterías! – dijo enojada_

- _Lo sé señora Granchester… lo sé… pero el abogado las mostrará al juez en su debido momento…_

_*** Fin flash back ***_

Una lágrima salió de sus ojos, se sentía muy triste, impotente de no poder solucionar nada, de nuevo, se dijo, de nuevo Terry había vuelto a desconfiar de ella, nuevamente no volvió a preguntar nada, lo único que hizo fue juzgarla…

Recordó otra vez aquella noche, aquella fatídica noche en que él se fue de la casa, pero lo que más le había dolido fue la manera en cómo le había hablado, cómo había sido tan duro y despreciativo con ella, las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, cayendo en la misma tina donde estaba dando su baño, se tapó su boca con una mano para evitar que los sollozos pudieran llegar a oídos de alguien más, no quería que nadie se diera cuenta de lo mucho que dolía todo aquello.

_*** Flash back ***_

_Venía llegando aquella noche después de haber estado en una celebración en el orfanato donde ella hacía labor voluntaria junto a otras señoras que también participaban con ella, se le había hecho un poco tarde, pensó mirando hacia el asiento de atrás donde venía Richard dormido y el pequeño Terry adelante, como era más pequeño cabía bien en el sillón con ella._

_Llegó y recibió ayuda de Henry su mayordomo, quien se encargó de llevar a Richard a su recamara, mientras ella llevaba a Terry en sus brazos, después de darles las buenas noches, se dirigió a su recamara, estaba a oscuras y prendió la luz, sorprendiéndose de que ahí se encontrara Terry._

- _¡Oh! Me asustaste… - dijo y se dirigió a poner su bolsa en un mueble cercano y se quitó el abrigo que traía – siento llegar tarde, es que tuvimos una celebración… - comenzó a hablar – los niños se divirtieron tanto… - lo miró al no escuchar respuesta - ¿Te sucede algo?_

- _Quiero que me expliques ¿desde cuando tienes una relación con Archie? - le dijo muy serio _

- _¿Cómo dices?_

- _¡Vamos Candy, no te hagas tonta! ¿Desde cuando sostienes una relación Archie? ¿Acaso has estado con él a mis costillas? _

- _¡Terry, no me ofendas!_

- _¿Ofenderte dices? ¿Qué crees que ha sido para mí enterarme de esta relación oculta tuya?_

- _¡Yo no tengo nada que ver con Archie!_

- _¿Ah no? ¿Entonces es una mera casualidad que él haya venido aquí a Nueva York precisamente a ocupar un lugar en las empresas Andrey? _

- _¡Claro que es una casualidad!_

- _¿Y es una casualidad que él esté enamorado de ti?_

- _¿Qué dices? – dijo con voz ahogada_

- _¿Acaso creíste que yo no sabía que Archibald Cornwell está enamorado de ti? ¡Claro que lo sabía! Y desde hace mucho tiempo… ¡Y tú lo sabías! ¡sabías que él te amaba! ¡Ahora entiendo muchas cosas!_

- _No Terry… ¡estás equivocado!_

- _¡NO! – alzó tanto la voz que hasta Candy brincó - Sé que él te ha amado desde que estuvimos en el colegio… siempre me preguntaba cual era su odio hacia mi… cuando lo descubrí no creí que se atreviera a tanto… no creí que fuera capaz de que, aún saber que eres mi esposa, te declarara su amor…_

- _¿Quién te dijo eso? – dijo con aprehensión_

- _Las cosas se saben Candy… siempre se saben… ¿Y sabes? He estado recordando ciertos detalles… y recuerdo que cuando nos casamos, tú, con la excusa de llevar al niño a dormir, subiste a la planta alta… y después al ver que tardabas, subí a buscarte… ¿o no es verdad? ¿recuerdas eso? – Candy no contestó – esa noche, esa noche, precisamente después de casarnos, ¡ese imbécil te declaró su amor!_

- _¡Pero yo lo rechacé!_

- _¡Si! Quizás en su momento lo rechazaste, pero quizás no rechazaste del todo la idea de que un día… por lo que no dejó de continuar buscándote, y ahora, resulta que se viene a Nueva York, aprovecha mis ausencias para buscarte y tú aceptas la compañía de él ¡sabiendo que está enamorado de ti! ¡Estoy de acuerdo que en ocasiones tengo que salir, pero no quiere decir que él ocupará mi lugar!_

- _¡No, no es así!_

- _¿Ah no? ¡Explícame entonces como son las cosas Candy! Porque yo no las entiendo_

- _Archie es para mí un amigo… _

- _¿Un amigo? ¡Por favor Candy! – sus ojos brillaban de furia al mirarla, no podía creer que ella hubiera sido capaz de engañarlo, no podía creer que aquella mujer tan bella, tan deseable, y de la cual estaba completa y perdidamente enamorado hubiera aceptado las caricias de otro - ¿Por qué Candy? ¿Por qué? – se acercó a ella y la tomó fuertemente de los brazos - ¡Yo te amaba con todo mi corazón! ¿cómo pudiste ser capaz de hacerlo pedazos de esta manera? _

- _¡Terry estás equivocado!_

- _No Candy… ¡Ya no quiero estar equivocado! ¿dime, solo dime… él te hace sentir lo mismo que yo? ¿Acaso el amor que decías sentir por mi ya no existe? – ella lo miraba con aprehensión, no sabía qué decir, sentía miles de emociones, entre ellas temor por las reacciones que estaba teniendo Terry - ya veo… - Terry mal entendió su silencio - no quiero saber más de ti… - la soltó y comenzó a caminar a la puerta_

- _¡Terry escúchame! – éste se detuvo pero no volteó - ¡no puedo creer que después de todo lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros dudes de mí!_

- _Precisamente por eso… porque no ha sido la primera vez que nos sucede esto – le dijo con voz fría y dura - ¿Cuánto tiempo más creías que lo ocultarían los dos?_

_Candy se sintió impotente, no podía ser cierto todo aquello que le estaba sucediendo, Terry estaba verdaderamente enojado, jamás lo había visto como aquella noche._

_Aquella noche, Terry salió de la casa, de aquella casa que había comprado con tanta ilusión para Candy y sus dos niños, en la que habían compartido tanto._

_Terry salió aquella noche con el corazón completamente destrozado, nuevamente el aguijón de la duda y la incertidumbre había entrado en el alma de aquel hombre, que por la misma pasión con la que él amaba a aquella mujer, no podía ser capaz de concebir que ella lo llegara a engañar con otro._

_Pero le habían sembrado una gran duda, la cual estaba muy bien planeada, en un principio no iba a hacer caso de las cartas malintencionadas que había estado recibiendo, pero cuando la autora o autor de aquellas cartas le aseguró que se lo comprobarían con pruebas, la duda se enterró cada vez más dentro de él._

_"Candy… Candy… ¿cómo pudiste? Yo te amaba… yo te amo…"_

**_Continuará…_**

_Notitas de mí:_

_¡Konnichiwa! _

_Pues bien, otro capítulo más, casi, casi, todo el capítulo fue prácticamente con Archie, como leí en uno de los tantos correos que se han tomado la molestia de mandarme, donde me comentan que quizás después de Terry para pareja de Candy, sería precisamente Archie, y yo creo fielmente que éste nunca la dejó de amar, sino que guardó dentro de su corazón ese amor que sentía por ella para no dañar a alguien más… recuerden que Annie estaba de por medio, pero creo que él era el más indicado para tomar un lugar al lado de Candy._

_***La letra de esta canción que me pareció la más adecuada para este capítulo es de James Blunt "You're beautiful", creo que es interpretada incluso con dolor por este hombre tan guapo, creo que refleja el sentimiento que Archie puede estar sintiendo al saber ajena a la mujer que él ama._

_Pues bueno, espero les guste este capítulo… ¿Qué tenía la foto que le mostró Terry a Candy? Pronto comenzarán a caer las cosas ¿Quién fue la persona que escuchó aquella noche la confesión de Archie y que es precisamente la que ha destapado este hormiguero? ¿Acaso habrá actuado sola? Demasiadas interrogantes…_

_Como siempre, gracias a todas por sus correos, sus ánimos, a todas que me ayudan a continuar con este fic por sus porras _

_Lizette… _


	13. Chapter 13

**A Y E R**

_**Capítulo 13**_

_**Esta Ausencia**_

_**Despertar en el frío abismo de tu ausencia **_  
_** Es rogar por las horas perdidas en mi habitación **_  
_** Recordar cada lagrima que fue tan nuestra **_  
_** Me desangra el alma, me desangra el alma **_

_** Es andar el sendero que escribimos juntos **_  
_** Es tocar un silencio profundo en el corazón **_  
_** Escapar por las brechas de un amor profundo **_  
_** Es mentir de nuevo por negar tu ausencia **_

_** Esta ausencia tan grande **_  
_** tan dura, tan honda **_  
_** Que quiebra en pedazos **_  
_** Mi razón. **_

_** Esta ausencia desnuda **_  
_** De dudas y sombras **_  
_** Me clava tu amor **_

_** Esta ausencia que duele **_  
_** En el fondo del alma **_  
_** Que quema por dentro **_  
_** Mi sueño y mi calma **_

_** Esta ausencia de hielo **_  
_** De piel, de silencio **_  
_** Que corta las horas sin piedad **_

_** Esta ausencia infinita **_  
_** De noches y días **_  
_** No tiene final **_

_** Fue tan fácil decir **_  
_** Que el adiós sanaría **_  
_** Las espinas clavadas **_  
_** En tu alma y la mía **_

_** Esta ausencia me grita **_  
_** Que se acaba la vida **_  
_** Porque no volverás, volverás. **_

_** Ya lo ves, tu partida no condujo a nada **_  
_** Porque nada hace el tiempo a la sombra de mi soledad **_  
_** Ya lo ves, derrotado y sin hallar la calma **_  
_** Que daría por verte y olvidarlo todo. **_

_** Esta ausencia me grita **_  
_** Que se acaba la vida **_  
_** Porque no volverás **_

_** Y me desangra tu partida **_  
_** Y tu recuerdo hace temblar mi corazón **_  
_** Como olvidarte si no quiero **_  
_** Porque es que amor sin ti yo muero **_

_** Esta ausencia me grita **_  
_** Que se acaba la vida **_  
_** Porque no volverás, volverás, volverás…**_

* * *

Aquella mañana Candy ya estaba despierta desde muy temprano, como le sucedía casi todas las mañanas, casi no podía dormir, realmente todo aquel problema le estaba haciendo mucho daño, aunque trataba de que sus niños no la vieran mal, le era a veces imposible, se sentía tan deprimida que incluso no asistía a sus actividades del orfanato donde prestaba ayuda voluntaria.

Karen Klaise le venía a hacer compañía, por ella estaba enterada de lo que prácticamente hacía Terry, Candy la escuchaba y la escuchaba, Karen trataba de hacerle pasar un rato ameno a Candy, pero parecía no lograrlo.

Muchas veces la actriz trató de hacer entrar en razón a Terry, pero éste con su habitual carácter siempre la dejaba hablando sola, pero ella no se daba por vencida.

Karen sospechaba que Susana Marlowe tenía mucha participación en este problema de los dos, sabía que algo había hecho para lograr que se separaran.

Además había algo que ya no le había gustado cuando leyó el diario hoy, lo que la puso a recordar lo que Susana le dijo hace unos años…

_*** Flash back ***_

_Recordó aquel día en que Terry muy enojado le vino a reclamar cuando había metido cizaña entre ellos y le advirtió entonces que no se metiera en su vida._

- _No dejas de ser una oportunista – le dijo Karen después de que Terry se había ido_

- _No sé a que te refieras – dijo fingiendo inocencia Susana_

- _¿No lo sabes? Vamos, no te hagas la tonta… sé muy bien lo que quieres hacer… ¿Crees que a mi me puedes engañar? Claro que no, sigues estando obsesionada con Terrence… _

- _¡No es verdad! – dijo fingiendo ahora enojo_

- _Susana Marlowe… eres una gran actriz… - dijo con ironía – no, a mi no me engañas, quizás finjas delante de los demás, pero solo yo puedo ver tu verdadera cara… y sé que sigues detrás de Terrence… sé que no pararás hasta tenerlo contigo… no te importa si él tiene esposa y un hijo…_

- _El matrimonio entre ellos no es válido… recuerda que son menores de edad – dijo con un tono burlón_

- _¡Ja! ¿Eso es lo que tú crees? Quizás pueda no ser valido, pero lo que si es valido y muy cierto es que Terrence jamás logrará amarte, no digamos ya, Terrence jamás siquiera te mirará… no mientras tenga a su esposa junto a él, a la cual nunca le llegarás siquiera a los talones… - sonreía con burla también_

- _¿Crees que no lograré que Terrence llegue a ser mío? – preguntó - ¿Crees que no lo lograré? Ya verás querida, ya verás… - dijo y se fue dejándola sola_

- _No permitiré que te salgas con la tuya Susana… _

_**** Fin flash back ****_

"No puedo creer que se haya atrevido a tanto Susana… - pensaba Karen - ¿De qué forma habrá logrado conseguir separarlos…?" se preguntó al volver a ver la hoja del diario que tenía en sus manos.

**¿ACASO UN ROMANCE DE TEATRO? **

**… el muy controversial y siempre polémico actor Terrence Granchester, **

**parece no importarle la situación de estar pasando por un procedimiento legal,**

** ya que al parecer ha encontrado a la que podríamos reconocer como la siguiente compañera del actor...**

** que es una actriz compañera del controversial actor… Susana Marlowe… **

**quien unos años atrás salvara milagrosamente la vida del actor… **

**ya que se les ha visto del brazo en diferentes lugares..."**

Esta nota había impactado un poco a Karen, cuando trató de cuestionar a Terry sobre esta noticia, éste no quiso darle ninguna explicación, realmente hasta él había cambiado con ella, ya que siempre defendía a Candy, Karen creía en ella, sabía que nada de lo que pudieran decirle de ella sería verdad.

Karen siempre había tratado de estar cerca de Candy desde que la había conocido, se había hecho su amiga y según lo que ésta le había contado de la razón por la que Terry le pidió el divorcio después, simplemente no podía creerlo.

Cuando conoció a Archibald Cornwell, le pareció un buen muchacho, además de ser también familia de Candy, Karen notó desde entonces que éste sentía algo por ella, pero siempre la trató con mucho respeto y cariño, ahora entendía que siempre había habido algo, pero le daba trabajo asimilar que Archie, como después éste le pidió lo llamara, fuese capaz de provocarle problemas a Candy.

* * *

Aquel día era para Candy más triste, ya que era el día cuando Terry iba por los niños para pasar el día con ellos, así que se encontraba sola en su casa.

- Señora… - Henry interrumpió sus pensamientos – le buscan…

- ¿Quién es Henry?

- El señor Archibald Cornwell… - le dijo en un tono de preocupación, Henry no era ajeno a saber lo que sucedía en la vida de sus patrones

- Dígale que pase – sonrió tranquila

- Si señora… - se fue

Candy de ninguna manera iba a permitir que las cosas que estaban sucediendo impidieran que ella continuara con la relación que tenía con Archie, porque ella estaba muy tranquila, además, ella misma lo había mandado llamar, necesitaba hablar con él.

- Hola Candy… - su voz sonaba suave

- Hola Archie… - se saludaron y se dieron un abrazo

- Perdona por llamarte…

- ¿No crees que es muy comprometedor?

- No creo… - dijo con pesadez - ¿Quieres saber una cosa? – sonrió con amargura – no me importa ya… no me importa si van con el cuento a Terry y le dicen que tú y yo nos vemos en mi propia casa… - comenzó a decir con coraje – además él… también se anda exhibiendo con… esa mujer…

- Candy… - dijo triste

- ¿Qué más podrían pensar de ti y de mí…? – se interrumpió comenzando a llorar

- ¡Candy! – Archie se levantó de donde había estado y se acercó a ella abrazándola – no quiero verte así Candy…

- Lo siento… - dijo separándose de él para limpiarse el rostro

- Yo… aún no logro entender que es lo que sucedió Candy…

- Precisamente es de lo que quiero que hablemos… - dijo Candy ya más repuesta dirigiéndose hacia el escritorio, sacó un sobre – quiero que veas esto… - le mostró una fotografía

- ¡Pero qué diablos! – dijo Archie mirando con completo asombro lo que ella le tendía - ¿Qué significa esto?

- Es una de las pruebas más escandalosas que existen, mi abogado me trajo unas copias – dijo y le enseñó otras fotos

En las demás fotos aparecían los dos en diferentes eventos que se habían llevado a cabo en los orfanatos, además algunas otras donde ellos estaban sentados con alguno de los dos niños, en otra, estaban caminando juntos, Archie cargaba en sus hombros a Richard y Candy a Terrence, pero había dos fotos, las más delicadas de todas, una de ellas estaba Archie de frente y una mujer de cabellos rubios rizados de espaldas a la camara, mantenía abrazado a Archie… la otra era la peor, la misma mujer de cabellos rubios rizados estaba ahora ¡besándolo! El rostro de la mujer nunca se vio, solo el rostro de Archie.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! – dijo Archie con voz afectada, mirando aquellas fotos casi con asco

- Ahora entiendo por qué Terry vino a pedirme de inmediato el divorcio… una cosa es que le llenen la cabeza de mentiras y otra muy diferente ver esto… - dijo dolida

- ¡Es que no eres tú!

- ¡Claro que no soy yo!

- ¡Esto ha sido una trampa, una trampa muy bien preparada!

- Si… - los verdes ojos de Candy se habían vuelto a llenar de lágrimas – una horrible trampa… hecha por una mente muy malvada, no puedo creer que haya alguien capaz de hacer tanto daño…

- Candy… yo lo siento… - se acercó a ella y le pasó un brazo – debí haberte comentado aquel incidente que me sucedió con esta mujer…

- No tenías por qué hacerlo Archie… - sonrió triste – lo peor es que estás fotos llegaron a las manos de Terry…

- ¡Es un tonto! – se enojó – ¡no debió haber desconfiado de ti!

- Es que… hay algo que no te comenté… - dijo apenada, él la miró – es que él… él sabe que tu… - Archie la miró sorprendido

- ¿Sabe que yo te declaré…?

- Si… lo sabe… ¿cómo lo sabe? No lo sé, pero se enteró que eso sucedió precisamente en la noche que nos casamos… ¿recuerdas?

- ¡Oh Dios! – se meció sus cabellos con sus dedos – no puede ser… pero ¿Quién pudo habérselo dicho? Estábamos solos en aquel pasillo…

- No lo sé Archie… no lo sé, he estado dando vueltas y vueltas en mi cabeza, recordando detalles…

- Ahora entiendo, hizo conjeturas…

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Es que él… mucho antes de esa noche, descubrió que tu… pues… lo que yo sentía…

- Archie…

- No supe ocultarlo, simplemente discutimos, fue aquella vez que estuvo de gira en Chicago… y simplemente, pues, descubrió lo que yo sentía… - bajó la mirada – lo siento tanto Candy…

- No Archie – se acercó a él y puso una mano en su rostro, él la miró – no te sientas mal… nunca has vuelto a hablar sobre eso, siempre has estado a mi lado con el mayor de los respetos…

- Pero mira este problema… hablaré con Terry…

- No… no tiene caso, no te escuchará, está muy… dolido…

- Pero Candy… debe saber que tú no eres la de las fotos…

- No hay forma de comprobar lo contrario – dijo triste – el rostro de esta mujer nunca se ve… además tu…

- Lo sé, lo sé… no puedo creer que la persona que preparó todo esto, lo haya hecho de esta manera tan… - se interrumpió y la miró - verás que cuando yo hable con Terry todo se arreglará… - le tomó las manos – no te preocupes gatita…

- Preferiría que no lo hicieras – Archie la miró sin entender

- Pero… ¿no te das cuenta que si yo le digo esto a Terry recapacite y abandone la idea absurda del divorcio?

- No… no lo creo… él está muy dolido… no entenderá razones… él necesita reaccionar de otra manera…

- No te entiendo…

- Verás… él debe darse cuenta de lo que yo soy… él debe entender que yo lo amo y que jamás, jamás sería capaz de engañarlo con nadie… debe creer en mi por sobre todas las cosas… y si no lo hace es porque no me amaba lo suficiente – decía con lágrimas en los ojos

- Candy…

- Sé que es duro darte cuenta que a quien creías amar con todo tu corazón, no te ame como tú creías que lo hacían… - dijo triste – yo jamás… jamás hubiera desconfiado de Terry…

- Lo sé… y comprendo lo que sientes – le tomó de nuevo la mano – pero quiero volver a reiterarte, que siempre, pase lo que pase, estaré a tu lado ayudándote… jamás te dejaré sola… - besó su mano con ternura

- Gracias Archie…

Archie salió de la casa de Candy triste, nuevamente volvía a sentir su corazón resquebrajarse, le costaba asimilar que Candy reiterara su amor hacia Terry a pesar de todo el daño que éste le estaba haciendo, no podía entender cómo lo amaba después de tanto, por eso tenía que esconder en lo más profundo de su corazón aquel amor que sentía por Candy, tenía que hacerlo.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._  
_ You're beautiful, it's true._  
_ I saw you face in a crowded place, _  
_ and I don't know what to do,_  
_ 'Cause I'll never be with you._

* * *

Terry tenía un buen rato con el guión en sus manos, supuestamente lo estaba estudiando dentro de su camerino, pero tenía rato que sus pensamientos lo habían excluido de la realidad y miraba hacia la nada.

_*** Flash Back ***_

_Cuando le dijo meses después de casarse que estaba nuevamente encinta, lejos de sentir temor por lo que venía, se daba cuenta que era la recompensa a todo el amor que se tenían._

- _Te amo… - le dijo mientras comenzaba a besarla después de la noticia de su embarazo_

- _mmmm – la mirada de placer que tenía ella valía la pena todo lo pesado que tuviera del trabajo - ¿y ese beso señor Granchester? _

- _Es solo el principio de lo que vendrá más tarde… señora Granchester…_

_Y así había sido, cuando al fin se quedó completamente dormido Richard, Candy estaba preparando el baño para él, cuando sintió unos brazos por su cintura que la acercaron a un calido cuerpo._

- _¿Qué hace señor Granchester? – le dijo coqueta_

- _Mmm… - dijo solo mientras besaba el cuello de ella_

- _Deje que termine de preparar su baño…_

- _Con una condición – dijo volteándola para que quedara frente a él mientras subía una mano por su espalda y comenzaba a bajar el cierre de su vestido – que tu lo tomes conmigo…_

- _No lo sé… debe usted ser muy convincente… - dijo seductora_

- _Espero convencerla…_

_Dijo y comenzó nuevamente a besarla, mientras el cierre había bajado, metiendo su mano para tocar la piel de su espalda, sin dejar de besarla bajó su vestido por sus hombros, cambió sus labios por la línea de su cuello hasta bajar a sus hombros, arrancando así pequeños gemidos de su mujer, pronto el vestido cayó._

- _Creo señora Granchester que usted no está haciendo su labor… - le dijo cerca de sus labios_

_Ella no contestó, solo sonrió y sus blancas manos comenzaron a desabrocharle la camisa dando pequeños besos mientras descubría la piel de su marido, la camisa salió y sus manos temblaron al dirigirse hasta la pretina de su pantalón, Terry soltó un pequeño gemido al sentir como la mano de su pecosa acariciaba su vientre al abrir por completo el pantalón… aquella faceta atrevida de su mujer le encantaba._

_Acariciaba el cabello de la rubia hasta dejarlo suelto que cayó como cascada sobre su espalda, pronto estuvieron desnudos sin dejar de besarse, entonces entraron los dos juntos a la tina, se bañaron mientras continuaban besándose y acariciándose, parecían no agotarse._

_Igual, sin dejar de acariciarse, salieron de la tina y se secaron, Terry entonces la cargó y con ella se dirigieron a la cama donde volvió a besarla con mucha más libertad, no hubo rincón donde no la besara, arrancando gemidos que lo volvían loco cada vez más y más…_

_Fin flash back_

- ¿Te interrumpo? – una voz le cortó aquellos recuerdos

Terry volteó a mirar con una mirada completa de confusión por lo que había estado experimentando, pero esta mirada fue cambiada de inmediato por otra al ver quien era.

- ¿Qué deseas? – preguntó con voz inexpresiva

- Perdón por interrumpirte… - contestó Susana Marlowe parada en el quicio de la puerta – pero creí que quizás podríamos ensayar nuestros parlamentos…

- No Susana… lo siento… en estos momentos no me siento bien…

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Estás enfermo? – suficiente para entrar sin invitación a su camerino

- No… no estoy enfermo… - desvió la mirada de ella

- Yo…

- ¿Necesitas algo más? – preguntó cortante

¿El por qué se hablaban con más "cordialidad" que antes? Fue precisamente cuando Terry recién había abandonado la casa donde vivía con Candy.

_Flash Back..._

- _Terry… - habló Susana con cara de tristeza – sé que tuvimos algunos malos entendidos en el pasado… pero quiero que seamos amigos… de verdad Terry – los azules ojos de Susana se llenaron de lágrimas_

- _Mira Susana… - se levantó – está bien, de acuerdo – dijo dándose por vencido _

- _¡Oh Terry! – saltó a él en un movimiento que no le dio tiempo a Terry de poner una barrera, ella lo abrazó, mientras él no hallaba cómo quitársela de encima_

- _¡Susana!_

- _¡Oh lo siento, lo siento mucho! – se separó de él – perdóname, es que me sentí tan contenta… - dijo sonriendo_

- _Está bien…_

- _Bueno ahora que ya hemos limado asperezas, espero que alguna ocasión aceptes una invitación a comer…_

- _No lo sé…_

- _No digas nada ahora… tenemos tiempo_

_Se fue sonriente, dejando a Terry pensativo..."_

- ¿Seguro que no necesitas algo? – volvió a preguntar Susana sacándolo de los pensamientos

- ¿Eh? No, nada… - dijo simplemente y se volvió a sentarse dándole la espalda a ella

Susana solo lo miró, tenía una mirada extraña, indefinida, parecía furiosa, lo único que parecía darse cuenta ella, que Terry estaba pensando en Candy, lo que le causaba un enorme descontento.

* * *

- "¡Diablos!" – pensaba mirando hacia la nada de nuevo – "no puede ser que con solo recordar aquellos momentos pueda sentirme así… el solo pensar en poder sentir nuevamente su piel junto a la mía, acariciarla… sentir su sabor…" – cerró sus ojos – "quisiera en estos momentos ir corriendo a su lado… pero… solo de pensar que ha podido darle sus besos a otro… me dan ganas de matar…"

* * *

Mientras tanto, en un departamento que se ubicaba en una de los edificios en la Quinta Avenida, dos hombres discutían.

- ¡No, no! ¡Es una estupidez lo que quieres hacer Archie!

- ¿Estupidez? ¿Le llamas estupidez el ir a hablar con Terry?

- ¡Si! Porque si mínimo te acercas a unos metros de él, no sé de que será capaz… además le prometiste a Candy que no te involucrarías más…

- ¡Lo sé, lo sé! Pero simplemente no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados al verla sufrir así… no puedo… ver como está cada vez más y más triste por él… - dijo

- Archie… - se acercó al de cabellos marrón

- Si tu vieras sus ojos – continuó hablando – ella, ya no sonríe… lo ama Albert, lo ama con todo su corazón… y eso me duele…

- No deberías hacerte daño…

- No lo hago, sino que más bien me da más fuerza para continuar…

- ¿Qué quieres decir…?

- Que posiblemente yo tome ventaja de esto…

- ¿A qué te refieres Archie?

- Podría tomar la oportunidad de poder estar cerca de ella… – sonrió triste

- ¿Qué? – lo miraba como si se hubiera vuelto loco

- Si… podría hacerlo

- ¡No permitiré que cometas una estupidez!

- ¿Estupidez? ¿Crees que amarla es una estupidez? – lo miró con reto – ahora podría estar con ella y poco a poco podría hacer que lo olvidara… además… - Albert lo miraba sin poder creer lo que éste estaba diciendo – ella tampoco me permite hablar con Terry…

- ¿Cómo, por qué?

- Ella dice que él debió haber confiado en ella…

- De cualquier forma Archie, no es correcto lo que estás pensando

- ¿Por qué Albert…? Yo soy capaz de cualquier cosa por estar junto a ella… - lo miró con un reto

- No Archie… - Albert le sostuvo la mirada, pero en la azul mirada de éste no había enojo – sabes bien que ella ama a Terry… - le dijo con suavidad – desde que lo conoció fue así… ella no dejará de amarlo…

- Lo sé… y no me importa, no me importa mientras ella me permita estar a su lado… - dijo con terquedad

- No Archie… no te dejaré hacerlo… - dijo Albert con tranquilidad – además… ¿te olvidas que Annie te espera en Chicago…?

- No, no me olvido… precisamente por eso me detengo… - bajó la cabeza – pero no creo poder soportar más… - sus marrones ojos traslucían la tristeza que sentía

- Solo te haces daño Archie… - se acercó a él

- Sé que me hago daño Albert… - su voz sonaba enronquecida, mantenía baja su cabeza – sé que esto no es bueno… que debí haberme arrancado este amor que siento, pero no he podido… no he podido…

- Necesitas alejarte de aquí…

- ¿Crees que sea la solución? – preguntó, sus ojos marrones se veían con una tela cristalina

- Si… quizás así logres olvidarla… una mujer te espera en Chicago… quizás logres ser feliz con ella…

- No creo… no creo poder ser feliz con otra mujer que no sea Candy…

- Archie… no seas necio…

- ¿Necio? No Albert – sonrió con amargura – no soy necio, pero quiero aprovechar la oportunidad… Terry abandonó a Candy… ella está sola… yo podría…

- ¡No Archie! – Albert se le paró enfrente y lo miró con enojo - ¡Debes entender que no, Candy ama a Terry!

- Lo sé, lo sé… sé que lo ama… pero no me importa, no me importa estar con ella, no me importa si no me llega a amar como la amo yo a ella… - sus marrones ojos estaban cristalinos

- No te hagas daño…

- Es que Albert… entiéndeme… yo la amo… - una lágrima salió de sus ojos sin poder impedirlo

Albert no pudo decir nada más, lo único que hizo, lo miró con tristeza y lo abrazó como si fuese un niño desvalido, Archie recibió ese abrazo como si fuese un regalo y se desahogó junto a aquel hombre que trataba de darle su apoyo.

* * *

Mucho más tarde, la noche había caído en aquella ciudad, las luces de los faroles comenzaron a encenderse tratando de iluminar el camino de los transeúntes.

Un hombre enfundado en una gabardina negra y sus oscuros cabellos ondeando a su paso, caminaban con sus hombros que parecían llenos de tensión, su andar era cansado, desganado, miraba sin ver lo que ocurría a su alrededor, sin hacer caso de las personas que pasaban junto a él, no parecía darse cuenta de que caminaba sin un rumbo fijo.

De pronto, una mano se posó en su brazo haciéndolo despertar de su letargo.

- Hola… - la voz de Susana Marlowe sonaba suave

- Ah… hola… - dijo inexpresivo

- ¿Qué haces por aquí? – él no contestó parecía confundido mirando alrededor al fin – yo vengo siempre a cenar por aquí cerca… ¿te gustaría compartir la cena conmigo?

- Yo…

- Anda, mi madre no vino por mi ahora, por lo que cenaré sola, y realmente no me gusta hacerlo… anda acompáñame…

- De acuerdo…

Susana no podía creerlo, Terrence Granchester cenaría con ella, se colgó de su brazo y juntos se dirigieron a un restaurante cercano, el corazón de Susana iba rebotando de felicidad, miró alrededor y sus ojos se detuvieron en un punto, una sonrisa maliciosa se pintó en sus labios.

* * *

- He tomado una decisión… - dijo Archie mucho rato después –

- ¿Si?

- Si… haré lo que Terry no hizo… buscaré respuestas… - Albert no habló lo miraba – lo haré por ella, no quiero verla sufrir más

- Eso sería una buena acción por parte tuya

- Si… quiero verla feliz, no me importa si no es conmigo… su felicidad… también será mi felicidad…

Los marrones ojos expresaban una gran tristeza, pero sus labios trataban de sonreír, aquel hombre sentía un gran dolor, sabía que si buscaba respuestas, lograría que Candy y Terry volvieran estar juntos de nuevo, aunque con eso la perdiera para siempre.

* * *

Tarde, mucho más tarde, en una habitación de una casa muy elegante, dos personas estaban platicando mientras en las femeninas manos de cada una estaba una copa con un líquido ámbar.

- ¿Cuánto avance llevas en el plan? – preguntó una voz

- Es cuestión de tiempo para lograr que se separen para siempre… - contestó la otra voz

- ¡Vaya, no puedo esperar más para ver al fin derrotada a esa miserable hospiciana!

- Yo igual… dije que me iba a vengar… por culpa de ellos mi vida no es la misma… - se escuchó la voz con un tono de rencor

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! Querida… el sabor de la venganza es lo más delicioso que podrás degustar…

- Ya lo creo… ya lo creo… "pronto será mío completamente" – fue el pensamiento en una de ellas

* * *

El corazón de Candy palpitó con rapidez al mirar por la ventana que el carro de Terry se había detenido afuera de su casa, miró como dos pequeños salieron corriendo de éste y se dirigieron a la casa, siguiéndolos iba detrás Terry.

- ¡Mami! – los dos niños gritaron al unísono al mirar a su madre

- ¡Mis amores! – se agachó a abrazarlos – los extrañé tanto

- Nosotros también – dijo Richard

- Yo también – no se quedó atrás el pequeño Terry

- ¡Oh pero déjenme verlos! ¡me parece que están más altos!

Terry miraba aquella escena desde la puerta, Candy estaba platicando con sus hijos, bromeando y sonriendo como si fuese una niña pequeña también, se veía más delgada, notó, miró que tenía unas profundas ojeras, él mismo estaba también adelgazando y también tenía ojeras.

- ¡Papá nos llevó a la feria! – dijo de pronto Richard

- ¿Ah si? Que bien hijo… - Candy revoloteó el cabello rubio de Richard

- Bueno mounstros… - habló Terry desde la puerta – vayan con Jenny para que se cambien… - la chica estaba ya ahí cerca esperando a los niños

- Pero… ¿subirán a darnos las buenas noches? – preguntó Richard, su hermano solo miraba esperando también la respuesta

- Si amor… más tarde subiremos… - dijo Candy

- ¡Bien! – los dos niños brincaron de alegría

Terry miró como sus dos hijos subían por las escaleras siguiendo a Jenny, Candy también miraba, pero cuando éstos desaparecieron se volvió a él y le dijo:

- No es necesario que te quedes…

- Me quedaré…

Candy caminó hacia la sala donde se sentó y frente a ella estaba una taza con té.

Sin decir palabra Terry también la siguió, se sentía un ambiente muy pesado, pareciera que la tensión que los dos tenían, estuvieran tratando de no dejarla salir.

Candy miró de reojo como Terry se dirigía hacia la pequeña cantina que tenía, sacaba una botella y un vaso y se servía, le daba un trago.

- Candy… - habló después de un largo silencio

Candy no contestó, solo lo volteó a mirar, él también la miró, los dos se miraban, azul y verde se mezclaban, en los azules había infinidad de emociones, pero todas parecían negativas.

¿Cuántas veces no la miró con aquellas emociones que contenían tanto amor, tanta pasión? Pensó Candy, ahora solo contenían enojo, rencor, ira.

- Necesito que hablemos Candy…

- Yo también necesito hablar contigo – contestó ella, quizás ahora si podrían arreglar este problema sin llegar a su fin

- ¿Ah si? ¿De qué quieres hablar? – preguntó él

- De nos… de este asunto… - rectificó, había estado a punto de decir "de nosotros" pero no le pareció apropiado

- Creo que tienes razón… - dijo él, Candy parecía sentir una esperanza.

Era la primera plática que sostenían desde hacía mucho tiempo, casi desde que él salió de la casa.

- …Necesitamos llegar a un arreglo que nos ayude a agilizar todo esto para separarnos…

- ¿Qué? – pareció romperse como un vidrio todo alrededor de Candy

- Si, debes entender que el poner más trabas a esta situación nos hará más daño…

- ¿Trabas? ¿no entiendo a que te refieres Terry?

- Por favor Candy… no quiero que volvamos a pelear… - dijo con fastidio

- Es que aún no logro entender…

- ¿En serio no entiendes cuál es el problema? – la miró con reprobación

- No Terry… no entiendo porque tu y tu abogado me están acusando de que yo tengo relaciones con otro hombre – dijo directa

- ¡Por favor Candy! ¡Las pruebas están ahí!

- ¿Pruebas? ¿Te refieres a esas fotos? – lo miró y él la miró también, pero en la mirada de él había una gran furia

- Jamás pensé que me enteraría de tus encuentros con Archibald Cornwell… - dijo tratando de no sonar dolido

- No puedo creer que me acuses de esa forma… - dijo con amargura ella

- Lo que se ve no se juzga…

- … y tu eres tan tonto que has creído lo que dices esas fotos – terminó la frase interrumpiendo la de él

- ¿A qué diablos te refieres?

- A que creí que confiabas en mí…

- ¡Tú has logrado que ya no lo haga más!

- ¡Ja! ¿Así como sucedió la primera vez? Que de igual forma desconfiaste de mí… que creíste que tenía también un romance con Albert…

- …

- ¿Y qué sucedió? Le creíste a una víbora… - dijo dolida – y aún así… te atreves a exhibirte con ella del brazo… hubieras encontrado una mejor manera para separarte de mi y poder exhibirte mejor con tu compañera de actuación…

- ¡para eso no necesito estar libre! – dijo con reto

- Lo sé – su voz sonaba con dolor – siempre lo he sabido… siempre me he dado cuenta de ello… siempre me he dado cuenta que no soy alguien que realmente te importa – dejó de mirarlo – pero ahora… ahora encontraste una muy buena excusa…

- ¿Y TÚ? ¿Qué me dices de ti? – se acercó a ella, ella lo miró con enojo, pero también con dolor - ¿Qué crees que he sentido al mirar esas fotos?

- No lo sé… - dijo sosteniendo la mirada de él

- No te burles…

- No me burlo… simplemente no lo sé… no sé lo que has sentido, no me lo dijiste, nunca preguntaste, solo diste por hecho que yo tenía una relación ilícita… me acusaste de algo… - su mirada verde se oscureció – desconfiaste de mí…

- ¿Qué es lo que querías que yo creyera? Esas fotos son la pruebas más fehaciente de todo…

- ¡Esas fotos! ¿Y estás seguro que soy yo?

- Archie está en la foto… - dijo como si fuese suficiente

- Pregunté si estás seguro que soy yo…

- No hay necesidad de preguntar, lo estoy mirando…

- Y claro, es suficiente para ti para poder encontrar algo de qué culparme…

- No desvíes las cosas… - dijo con ironía

- No las desvío, simplemente estás buscando la manera de culparme… siempre yo, siempre he tenido yo la culpa de todo… - sus ojos ahora se pusieron tristes – siempre me has culpado… es lógico que ahora quieras tener otra relación… has buscado un buen pretexto… ahora me dices que yo sostengo una relación con Archie… sabes bien que somos primos…

- ¿Y qué que fueran primos? Siempre estuvo enamorado de ti… ¿Acaso no lo está desde antes del colegio? ¿O lo vas a negar?

- No…no lo voy a negar… sé cuál es su sentimiento hacia mi… pero…

- ¿Lo ves? – la interrumpió – ¿Y aún así te atreves a negar que hay algo entre ustedes?

- ¡SI! ¡Me atrevo a negarlo! ¡Nunca jamás ha habido nada entre él y yo! – los ojos de Candy refulgían de coraje - ¡Él siempre ha sido un caballero conmigo! Es familiar mío… además, es el padrino de tu hijo…

- ¡Mala haya la hora en que acepté que entrase así a mi familia!

- ¡Terry! ¡El pertenece a nuestra familia ahora!

- ¡No lo quiero así! – dijo tercamente – hizo las cosas de manera muy bien pensadas… meterse poco a poco en mi familia… robarme todo…

- No… no es así – lo desafió – él no te ha robado nada… tu solo lo has abandonado… todos estos problemas me has culpado a mi… mientras que tu…

- ¿Yo qué?

Candy no sabía cómo reclamarle el hecho de que los diarios hablaban sobre él y la relación tan cercana que mantenía con la actriz Susana Marlowe, sobre todo después de que en las giras siempre estaba junto a él y no se le despegaba, incluso se rumoraba sobre un romance entre ellos, pero cada vez que Candy había tocado el tema, siempre le negaba todo.

- Sabes muy bien a qué me refiero…

- ¡De nuevo el asunto de Susana!

- No solo de ella…

- Sabes muy bien que yo no tengo nada que ver con nadie… pero no voy a permitir que tú, como mi esposa ventiles una relación con ese tipo a pesar de que sean familiares…

- ¿Sabes qué Terry? – lo miró enojada – estoy cansada de que no me tengas la suficiente confianza, de que pienses que soy capaz de engañarte con otro hombre, y una cosa si te digo, las pruebas que dices tener mías y de otro hombre, son falsas…

- No te creo – dijo secamente mirándola con rencor

- Pues peor para ti… y te digo ahora – lo miró furiosa y sin quitar la mirada de los ojos de él, se acercó a él poniendo un dedo en el pecho de él – ¡en la siguiente audiencia firmaré el divorcio y así no tendrás ninguna necesidad de seguir peleando conmigo, ni tendrás que estar reclamándome el hecho de que yo esté con otro hombre… ni estarás jamás viviendo desconfiado de mi! – comenzó a dirigirse a la entrada de la sala, pero antes, se detuvo sin volverse y le dijo – ve a darle las buenas noches a tus hijos… yo iré después…

Terry no supo definir el sentimiento que se alojó en su pecho, escucharla decir todo aquello, mirarla como se dirigía con la cabeza en alto hacía las escaleras, miles de emociones comenzaban a bullir en su corazón, miles de dudas se revolvían en su mente, ella se había mantenido digna, siempre negando todo, pero ¿cómo olvidar esa foto donde estaba besándose con Archie?

No, no podía dejar de lado aquello, esas imágenes se reproducían a cada momento en su mente torturándolo, no solo despierto las tenía presente, sino que incluso en sus sueños miraba cómo Archie la hacía incluso suya… mirar ese cuerpo que tanto tiempo lo tuvo en sus brazos, sentir su calidez, escuchar sus gemidos que le arrancaba con cada caricia, recibir los besos de ella tan ardientes…

Con un golpe en la pared trató de arrebatarse de sí las imágenes que volvían a torturarlo, respiraba agitadamente, trató de calmarse, miró hacía arriba por las escaleras donde ella había subido, con un suspiro las subió, tenía que darle las buenas noches a sus hijos.

_Continuará…_

* * *

Notitas de mí:

El haberme estado retrasando con este fic, es porque, primero, se me descompone esta laptop, ya saben agua en el teclado, etc., y segundo, porque al fin la musa de la inspiración volvió a mi, he estado en completa tarea de poder terminar al fin el fic Te amo y Te odio, sé que he tardado horrores en volver a escribir, pero no sé, a veces mi cerebro queda en blanco y no sé que camino tomar, igualmente me sucede con mi vida, pero lo interesante de esto es que todo llega como un flash y vuelves a tener ánimos.

Quiero agradecer enormemente todo el apoyo que me dan en este grupo tan lindo como lo es el , mil gracias a cada una de las chicas que me han escrito y dejando sus reviews, gracias, muchas gracias.

La canción de entrada en el fic se llama "Esta Ausencia" la canta el lindo de David Bisbal, gracias Diana por la canción.

Pues bueno, parece ser que poco a poco se va entendiendo que ha habido un gran plan hecho para poder separar a Candy y Terry, lo triste del asunto es que quien está pagando todos los platos rotos es precisamente Archie, no me gusta hacerlo sufrir, pero en este fic es necesario que sufra un poquito.

Parece ser que dos mentes malvadas están detrás de todo esto ¿Creen que se salgan con la suya?

¿Acaso la decisión de Candy de firmar el divorcio será la solución para terminar con los problemas entre ellos?

¿Archie podrá ayudar a Candy a encontrar respuestas?

¿Qué hará Terry?

¡Nos veremos pronto con el siguiente capítulo!


	14. Chapter 14

**A Y E R**

_**Capitulo 14**_

* * *

Candy subió las escaleras con todo el aplomo posible que pudiera sentir después de haber salido de la salita, donde había dejado solo a Terry, había salido con la cabeza en alto, ya que no iba a poder aguantar más las ganas de llorar y prácticamente huyó para que él no la viera llorar.

Al entrar a su recamara, se tiró boca abajo en su cama y ahí dio rienda suelta a su llanto, recordó todo lo que le dijo y sintió una furia además de una tristeza ¡no era posible que siguiera creyendo que ella lo hubiera podido engañar con otro hombre!

¿Y para qué esperar al día de la audiencia? Mañana hablaría con su abogado, firmaría los papeles de divorcio, no había necesidad de esperar más.

Él había dudado y eso le dolía a ella, tontamente había pensado en que quizás él quisiera arreglar las cosas, que se haya dado cuenta de que lo que había en las fotos era pura falsedad, pero no, al contrario, él le había pedido que arreglaran las cosas para que todo se diera más rápidamente ¡qué tontería!

Sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas, su corazón volvió a sentir el dolor, porque a pesar de todo, a pesar de que él dudara de ella, a pesar de que él hubiera dejado de amarla… ella no podría dejar de amarlo…

_Mou hitori de arukanenai….. …ya no puedo caminar por mi mismo_

_Tooki no kaze ga tsuyosugite… El viento del tiempo es demasiado fuerte_

_Aah, kitsutsuku koto nante…. Aah, debería haberme acostumbrado_

_Naretahazu, dakedo ima wa… A las cosas que hieren, pero ahora…_

* * *

Mientras tanto en la sala, Terry estaba pensativo, había alcanzado a mirar el ruedo de la falda de Candy desaparecer en lo alto de la escalera ¿Qué trató de hacer? ¿Alcanzarla? ¿Para qué?

¿Por qué le dijo aquello? ¿Un acuerdo para acabar con todo de mejor manera?

_Aah kono mama dakishimete…Aah abrázame así_

_Nureta mama no kokoro wo… …Este corazón húmedo_

_Kawaritsuzukeru kono toki ni….….Si en este tiempo que siempre cambia_

_Kawaranai ai ga aru nara…Hay un amor inmutable_

Fue todo lo que se le había ocurrido decirle para poder acallar todo lo que su cabeza le estaba diciendo, mirarla, estar cerca de ella fue suficiente para desear tomarla en sus brazos y besarla, sentirla nuevamente…

_Will you hold my heart... ¿Abrazarás mi corazón?_

_Namida uketomete… Deja de sufrir por las lágrimas_

_Mou koware sou na all my heart…mi corazón ya está destrozado_

_Forever love, forever dream….Amor para siempre, soñar para siempre_

_Afureru omoi dake ga…. Solo los pensamientos fluyen_

_Hageshiku, setsunaku….intensa y tristemente_

_Jikan wo umetsukusu….entierran y agotan el tiempo_

_Oh tell me why…..Oh dime por qué,_

_All I see is blue in my heart….todo lo que veo es azul en mi corazón_

Pero… su terquedad se volvió a imponer en él, sus celos que lo mataban habían vuelto a traicionarlo, al voltear a mirarla volvieron a formarse aquellas imágenes que tanto lo torturaban, imágenes de su piel desnuda junto a la de otro hombre que no era él… y lo que único que atinó a hacer fue querer hacerle daño, quiso que ella sufriera lo que él sufría todos los días y todas las noches… la hirió…

- Perdón señor… - lo interrumpió una voz

- Si Harry… - era el mayordomo

- Pensé que no había nadie en la sala… como la señora subió a su recamara…

- Si… - dijo como si despertara "en su recamara", esas palabras – debo ir a dar… - dijo como dudando – no… no puedo… dígale a la señora que le de por mi las buenas noches a mis hijos… - avanzó a la puerta, pero se detuvo como si recordara algo – Harry…

- Diga el señor…

- Cuide a… - se calló sin saber por qué

- No se preocupe señor, yo los cuidaré… - Harry sabía que era que cuidara a la señora y a sus hijos, siempre antes de salir él de gira, le pedía lo mismo, era una costumbre

Pero ahora Terry, sabía que no tenía derecho a decirle a Harry lo que tenía que hacer, ya que él había salido de esa casa desde hacía varios meses.

Terry sintió golpear su rostro con el frescor de la noche cuando salió de la casa que él había comprado con tanta ilusión para Candy y sus hijos, no entendía por qué en su corazón sentía un dolor por salir, su corazón y su alma le decían que su lugar estaba ahí, con su familia, pero su mente traicionera le seguía haciendo jugarretas y con paso decidido avanzó a su auto y se encaminó por el camino que lo llevaría fuera de aquel lugar.

_Will you stay with me?...te quedarás conmigo?_

_Kaze ga sugisaru made…..Hasta que pase el viento?_

_Mata afuredasu all my tears…..Otra vez salen fluyendo todas mis lágrimas_

_Forever love, forever dream…amor para siempre, amor para soñar_

_Kono mama sobani ite…...quédate conmigo así_

_Yoake ni furueru…..abraza mi corazón_

_Kokoro wo dakishimete…que tiembla al amanecer_

_Oh stay with me…. quédate conmigo_

* * *

Candy limpiando sus lágrimas, se incorporó de la cama, había escuchado el auto de Terry alejándose de la casa, a tiempo había llegado a la ventana para mirar como el auto desaparecía, con un suspiro se volvió encaminándose a la habitación de sus hijos para darle las buenas noches, Harry ya venía a darle el mensaje de Terry.

Los niños le peguntaron por su padre, ella tuvo que inventar algo para excusarlo ante ellos, las ganas de llorar se volvían a hacer presentes nuevamente, pero las aguantó por ellos, no quería que la vieran llorar.

Después, salió del cuarto, bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la sala donde antes habían estado los dos, en el ambiente se podía oler el aroma característico de él.

Con sus ojos cristalinos tomó el teléfono…

- Hola… - dijo – perdón por la hora… sé que es un poco tarde… pero podría usted venir mañana a mi casa… si… es sobre los papeles… gracias…

Las lágrimas habían rodado al fin de sus verdes ojos dejando un camino en sus mejillas, no las limpió ¿para qué? Así subió las escaleras, las luces en la casa se habían apagado ya, llegó nuevamente a su recamara, ahí se acostó sin prender la luz, mientras sus ojos y su corazón lloraban.

_Aah subete ga owareba ii….Ahh todo se podría acabar ya_

_Owari no nai kono yoru ni…...En esta noche sin fin_

_Aah ushinau mono nante…Aah cosas que perder_

_Nanimo nai anata dake…..no tengo ninguna, solo tu_

_Forever love, forever dream… Amor para siempre, amor para soñar_

_Kono mama soba ni ite….. Quédate conmigo así_

_Yoake ni furueru…..Abraza mi corazón_

_Kokoro wo dakishimete…Que tiembla al amanecer_

_Oh will you stay with me…...oh quédate conmigo_

_Kaze ga sugisaru made….hasta que pase el viento_

_Mou dare yorimo soba ni…..ya mas cerca que nadie_

_Forever love, forever dream_

_Kore ijou arukenai…..Ya no puedo caminar más_

_Oh tell me why…...dime por qué…_

_Oh tell me true…...dime la verdad_

_Oshiete, ikiru imi wo…..Enséñame el significado de vivir_

_Forever love, forever dream….amor para siempre, amor para soñar_

_Afureru namida no naka….entre lágrimas que fluyen_

_Kagayaju kisetsu ga…...hasta que las brillantes estaciones_

_Eien ni kawaru made….pasen eternamente_

_Forever love_

* * *

- ¿Pero por qué lo hiciste? – preguntaba Karen sin poder entender - ¿Por qué firmaste Candy?

Karen estaba haciéndole compañía, la misma Candy la había llamado para que le acompañara en aquel momento cuando llegara el abogado y trajera los papeles que Terry había mandado para ella desde la primera vez de petición del divorcio, Candy firmó sin hacer caso de las súplicas de Karen de que lo pensara mejor, el abogado ya se había retirado, en la mirada de éste parecía decir "la entiendo"

- No tiene caso que yo continúe esperando que él reaccione… estoy cansada ya… - dijo triste

- Candy…

- ¿Sabes que ayer pensé en que íbamos a arreglar los problemas? Pero no ¡desilusión! "arreglemos nuestros problemas para terminar más rápido" – imitó la manera en como Terry lo dijo - ¡Ja! Tonta de mi…

- ¡El tonto es él! ¿Cómo puedes estar pensando eso de ti? Tu vales mucho Candy, Terry se va a arrepentir de haberte dejado…

- Para entonces quizás sea demasiado tarde…

_Mou hitori de arukanenai….. …ya no puedo caminar por mi mismo_

_Tooki no kaze ga tsuyosugite… El viento del tiempo es demasiado fuerte_

_Aah, kitsutsuku koto nante…. Aah, debería haberme acostumbrado_

_Naretahazu, dakedo ima wa… A las cosas que hieren, pero ahora…_

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro lado…

- ¡No puedo creerlo! – dijo un muchacho de cabellos marrones

- ¿Qué sucede Archie?

- ¡Mira esta nota! – le tendió el diario

- ¡Vaya, parece que el actor Terrence Granchester no pierde el tiempo! – dijo irónico

- ¿Acaso no se da cuenta de lo que hace?

Nuevamente una nota donde Terry estaba entrando a un restaurante del brazo de Susana Marlowe, y con los clásicos comentarios que parecían haberse hecho costumbre ya sobre un posible romance entre ellos.

- ¿Y aún así acusa a Candy de engañarlo con otro? – dijo Archie enojado

- Solo espero que Candy no haya visto esa nota… - dijo Albert

- Hoy comenzaré lo que te había comentado… - dijo Archie – por lo que espero que en mi ausencia cuides de Candy…

- Claro que lo haré… no te preocupes, solo espero que tengas éxito

- Ya verás que si…

* * *

Aquella nota no había sido vista por Candy, pero si por otra persona, Eleanor Backer, quien ya se encontraba en el teatro esperando la llegada de Terry a éste.

- ¡Al fin llegas! – dijo Eleanor

- Hola también para ti madre… - dijo con ironía - ¿a qué debo el honor de tu visita?

- A esto… - le tendió el diario, Terry lo tomó y lo leyó, Eleanor creyó ver un brillo en sus ojos, pero fue momentáneo

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga madre?

- ¿Es verdad?

- ¿Acaso no me conoces? – dijo cerrando la puerta de su camerino

- Terry, hijo, recapacita, no eches por la borda tu matrimonio…

- No madre… no podría soportar vivir con la duda…

- ¿Entonces si crees capaz a Candy de una traición? – Terry no dijo nada - ¿Ves? No lo crees… entonces, interrumpe la tontería que estás haciendo…

- Madre…

- Quizás estás enojado y conociéndote, cuando te enojas te ciegas y no quieres pensar con claridad… hijo por favor, estás sufriendo… - lo miró, él volteó a mirar aquellos ojos verdiazules tan idénticos a los de él – mírate, esas ojeras – le tocó su rostro – estás muy demacrado… estás sufriendo…

Y no era para menos, ya que la noche anterior, de la discusión con Candy, fue directamente a un pequeño departamento que había rentado para poder tener donde vivir, había tomado una de las botellas que últimamente le hacían compañía y bebió de una de ellas hasta que se sintió muy mareado y se dejó caer en la cama.

Su mente jugaba con él, Candy… Candy… repetía, mientras la miraba a ella en su sopor alcohólico, le sonreía, ella le sonreía… sentía claramente sus brazos, su calidez a un lado de él, por un momento quiso olvidar todo, quiso olvidar el momento de comenzar a recibir aquellos anónimos informándole que su esposa lo engañaba, no los escuchaba simplemente, y luego el último, el último anónimo, ese si que lo había desarmado, en ese le habían escrito precisamente lo que había sucedido la noche de su boda… lo peor es que se lo habían descrito como había ocurrido… la ausencia de Candy… recordó en ese entonces que ella había tardado en bajar… recordó que él al final había subido a buscarla y la había encontrado mirando por la ventana pensativa… aún entonces, no quiso creer nada, aún entonces, continuó confiando en ella, sabía que Candy nunca lo había engañado y nunca lo engañaría, confiaba plenamente en ella, además él sentía lo mucho que ella lo amaba.

Pero… cuando llegaron aquellas fotos… sintió que su corazón se partía cual objeto de cristal, sintió recorrer en sus venas una ira, unos celos inundaron sus sentidos, no podía él entender cómo había sido posible que pudiera existir esa acción… mirar… mirar cómo Archie… el padrino de su hijo, aquel que le había confiado de igual forma todo, aún sabiendo de los sentimientos que éste guardaba por Candy, le había ofrecido su amistad confiando en que respetaría lo que él más amaba…

Sus sentidos se nublaron, no pensaba, solo tenía en su mente aquellas imágenes de Archie besando a su mujer…

_Flash Back_

_Cuando aquella noche llegó a su casa y no encontró a Candy, en vez de tratar de calmar su ira, se había tomado dos copas de vino, suficientes para incrementar el calor de la furia que estaba sintiendo, cerraba sus ojos y veía a Candy con Archie, juntos, besándose… él probando sus besos… probando su cuerpo, sintiendo las caricias que solamente eran destinadas a él, no, no era posible que aquello le ocurriera._

_Cuando la vio entrar a la recamara sonriente, hablantina como siempre, creyó olvidar por un momento lo que sentía, pero, al mirar cómo ella iba quitándose su saco y soltando su cabello, nuevamente su temperamento se encendió y sin oportunidad a nada, sin oportunidad a dejarla hablar o explicarle, la acusó, sintió un placer al herirla, quería que ella sufriera como él estaba sufriendo, quería que ella llorara cómo él había llorado al mirar aquellas fotos… _

_Fin Flash Back_

- ¿Ves hijo? – la suave voz de su madre lo sacó de sus recuerdos – piensas en ella… no cometas una tontería… arregla los problemas con Candy…

Eleanor no creyó oportuno seguir diciendo más, Terry se había encerrado nuevamente en él, en aquel estado era muy difícil hacer que hablara, así que solo le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió dejándolo solo en su camerino.

- ¿Estás bien? – escuchó una voz Terry y volteó, era Susana

- Si…

- ¿Seguro?

- Mira esto… - le tendió el diario

- ¡Oh pero cómo es posible! – dijo escandalizada - ¡Oh Terry, no entiendo…! – en su rostro se pintó el desconcierto - ¡yo lo que menos quiero es causarte algún problema! No entiendo cómo han logrado todo esto… y esos rumores… ¡OH! – se tapó su rostro fingiendo llorar

- Yo tampoco sé como ha estado ocurriendo, traté de hablar con el reportero que ha estado sacando estas notas pero no me ha dado la cara

- ¡Oh Terry! ¡Lo siento, de verdad lo siento! Creo que esos reporteros mal intencionados tratan de escarbar más la herida…

- Si…

Terry se quedó parado mirando aun punto, Susana lo miró y sin darle tiempo a nada se acercó a él y lo abrazó

- ¡Susana!

- ¡Perdóname Terry… no me rechaces… pero es que yo no puedo evitarlo… yo… yo quisiera estar un momento así contigo!

- ¡Pero…!

- Tú sabes bien lo que siento por ti… y entiendo que tu no sientas nada por mi… - dijo sin dejar de abrazarlo – yo… quisiera preguntarte si… podré tener una oportunidad cuando tu seas libre…

- Susana…

- ¡Por favor! Yo esperaré todo el tiempo que sea necesario para que me puedas amar… yo te ayudaré a olvidarla… - lo miró mientras en sus propios ojos había lágrimas – te amo Terry… quiero… déjame estar a tu lado… no me des nada si no lo quieres… pero quiero estar contigo… - los brazos de ella subieron a su cuello y lo atrajeron al rostro de ella

Susana buscó y encontró los labios de Terry, quien desconcertado aceptó el momento, los labios de Susana parecían estar declarando su amor y entregándolo, era un sueño hecho realidad para ella, inconscientemente Terry subió sus manos hasta la cintura de ella, haciendo que se acercara más a él, con lo que Susana aprovechó más el momento y lo besó, lo besó profundamente.

_Te quise olvidar…_

_Tus besos borrar…_

_Estuve con otra y me quedó_

_La soledad…_

_Y yo la hice mía_

_En ella te veía_

_Que absurdo y que tonto pensar_

_Que con otro cuerpo te iba a olvidar_

* * *

- ¿Te vas? – preguntaba triste Candy

- Si… tengo que arreglar unos asuntos en Chicago – le decía Archie

- Pero…

- No te apures gatita… Albert se quedará en la ciudad hasta que yo regrese… alguien tiene que cuidarte… - le sonreía con ternura

- Archie… hay algo que quiero contarte… - le dijo

- ¿Qué sucede?

- He firmado los papeles de divorcio…

- ¡Qué!

- Si… en la mañana ha venido el abogado por ellos… será cuestión de tiempo que yo quede libre…

- Pe… pero…

- No te asombres, esto iba a suceder tarde o temprano, no tenía caso estar peleando con Terry… además él mismo quiere que todo sea rápido… - dijo triste

- Candy… - se acercó a ella y le tomó su mano

- Estoy bien… - pero no era así, las ganas de llorar no pudieron seguir soportándose

Archie la abrazó, sintió aquel cuerpo estremecerse por el llanto, sentía en su corazón cada una de aquellas lágrimas que esa mujer derramaba, la apretó más a él, acarició su cabello, trató de transmitirle fuerza de él para ayudarle a salir de ese llanto tan triste, su alma sufría, no quería verla así, quería borrar de sus ojos la perenne tristeza que habitaba en ellos desde que todo había comenzado.

- Ya, ya, gatita… - le dijo tiernamente sin soltarla

- Soy una tonta – dijo con voz llorosa – te he mojado el saco… - trató de bromear

- No importa… - la voz de él sonaba calida, su mano sacó un pañuelo y comenzó a limpiar el rostro de ella con suavidad – sigues siendo una llorona – le dijo sonriendo, ella trató de sonreír - ¿Ves? Así… sonríe… te ves mucho más linda sonriendo que cuando lloras…

- Eso era lo que siempre decía Anthony…

- Es la verdad… eres tan bella…

Estaban tan cerca sus rostros, sus alientos se mezclaban, Archie no pudo contenerse más, tenía en sus manos aún el rostro de ella, la miró con ansiedad, lentamente el momento se hizo presente, junto al fin sus labios con ella.

Ese momento tan largamente deseado por el chico de ojos marrón se hizo al fin realidad, sintió la suavidad de aquellos labios, los cuales besó con infinita ternura, lo hacía de una manera que parecía pedirle perdón por estar cometiendo esa barbaridad, por el momento no le importaba nada, nada era comparable a lo que estaba viviendo en aquellos momentos, si en aquellos momentos la muerte llegara, gustoso se iba con ella.

Candy no sabía cómo reaccionar, solamente sentía aquella calidez, aquellos labios de Archie que la besaban con tanto cuidado, con tanta ternura, sentía la entrega de ese hombre que siempre a pesar de todo había estado con ella, se sentía sola, abandonada, por lo que no pudo rechazar aquella caricia que él le entregaba.

- Yo… lo siento… - dijo Archie al separar sus labios de los de ella

Ella no pronunció palabra, solo bajó sus ojos, no sabía a ciencia cierta que estaba experimentando, solo sabía que se había sentido muy bien en los brazos de él.

- Candy… - la mano de él subió a su barbilla para hacerla mirarlo, Archie esperaba encontrar un reproche en la verde mirada de ella

Pero no, no hubo reproche, no hubo acusación de nada, no hubo palabras, solo la verde mirada que parecía haberle desaparecido por un momento la tristeza, una tímida sonrisa apareció en los labios de ella.

- Lo siento… discúlpame – dijo Archie

- No te preocupes… - habló al fin

- Es que he estropeado todo, dije que nunca te faltaría de esta forma el respeto… - dijo volteando su rostro con vergüenza – y mira lo que he hecho…

- Archie…

- Perdóname Candy, no volverá a ocurrir… pero es que…

- Archie… - lo interrumpió tomando el rostro del de cabellos marrón haciendo que la mirara, los ojos de éste se toparon con los verdes de ella – no te reprocho nada… no te acuso de nada, y tampoco me has faltado el respeto… esto que sucedió, no cambia el sentimiento que tengo hacia ti… jamás podría permitir que te alejaras y me dejaras sola… dijiste que estarías conmigo…

- Gracias Candy…

- ¿Gracias, por qué?

- Por permitirme estar a tu lado…

Ahora fue ella la que le dio un suave beso en los labios, fue un beso fugaz, solo en sus labios como el toque de una mariposa.

Archie salió de la casa, con la firme promesa de darle vida a aquella mujer que tanto amaba, la amaba tanto que prefería estar a su lado mirándola feliz con otro, no importaba lo que él sintiera, no importaba si sangraba su corazón al saberla de otro, pero lograría su propósito de desentrañar aquella horrible situación, encontraría a los culpables de su sufrimiento, con eso, le demostraría cuán grande era su amor.

_Nunca te voy a dejar_

_No debe morirse…_

_De que me aleje de ti…_

_Siempre estarás aquí_

_Te doy las gracias_

_Porque pude sentir otra vez_

_Esos besos que te quedan_

_Unos brazos que no esperan_

_Y si debe ser así, yo voy a estar aquí…_

* * *

- ¡Si! Todo es cuestión de tiempo para que Terry sea completamente mío… ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! – decía hablando con ella misma en su recamara mientras se dejaba caer en la cama - ¡Oh Terry! Al fin pude sentir tus labios en los míos… - se puso los dedos en sus labios - ¡Mi venganza está casi completa! ¿Creyó tu mujercita que iba a dejarte en sus manos? ¡Claro que no! Ella no te merece… no mereces estar junto a una mujer como ella ¡Claro que no! – volvió a reír, pero de repente se quedó seria - ¡OH! Pero debo tener cuidado… ella no debe darse cuenta de que pronto Terry será solo mío… porque no pienso cumplir esa parte del trato…

_Continuará…_

* * *

NOTITAS DE MÍ:

Bueno amigas, aquí estoy con otro capítulo más, ha estado de lo más raro todo esto ¿cómo que besos de Terry con Susana? (brrr, eso no me gustó) ¿Besos de Archie con Candy? (eso si me gustó jejejeje)

Pues bueno, creo que con este capítulo espero haber dejado un buen sabor, no lo hice tan largo porque viene lo mejor, tampoco lo quise dejar en el capitulo anterior porque iba a ser muy largo, creo que ya podemos ir imaginando quienes son las personas que confabularon para poder hacer tanto daño, pero aún falta otra persona, que indirectamente también será culpable, pronto, muy pronto sabrán quien es… (jejejeje, risa macabra)

Las canciones que usé en este capítulo, la del principio se llama **Forever Love, **esta está en japonés, es uno de los temas del anime "X Japan, the movie" es un poco triste, pero es muy linda y me gusta mucho.

La segunda es el coro de una de MDO, que se llama precisamente "Te quise olvidar".

La tercera es un pedacito de uno de los temas de la novela "Amor en Custodia" jamás he encontrado el titulo original y quien la canta, solo la escuché en la novela, me encantó, tengo precisamente ese pedacito de la novela, ojalá alguna de ustedes me pudiera decir cómo se llama y quien la canta, le agradeceré mucho.

**Lizette**


End file.
